Fate of the Fallen: The Butterfly and the Tyrant
by Tyrant Bitch
Summary: After Ada is rescued by Wesker in Raccoon, the two grow close over the next six years, but will they ever truly trust one another? Focuses mainly on Wesker and Ada, but with back story of STARS and Sherry.
1. Prologue

Author's note and disclaimer: Resident Evil is owned by Capcom (lucky dogs) and this is just one fan's view on what goes on behind the scenes. 

The blaring warning sirens were hardly audible as the wind whipped around her. Ada Wong closed her eyes, not even bothering to brace her body for the impact. The chasm she was falling through would claim her life, and if it wouldn't the exploding facility certainly would. Ada thought of Leon's face, the forlorn and horrified look in his eyes as she willingly released her hand. And then suddenly, it seemed as if time had stopped. Strong arms encompassed her, causing her eyes to snap open. "Idiot...I should let you die here for being so careless..." A familiar, cold voice invaded her senses. Through her blurry vision, Ada saw the familiar blond hair, the dark sunglasses hiding the eyes of her savior, and his bemused smirk. "However...you are still useful." Before she fell into complete unconsciousness, Ada felt the tremor of fear and hope, mixed with confusion. Albert Wesker had saved her, but for what?

Two Weeks Later

"She is recovering, however she won't be mission ready for some time sir." Ada's eyelids flickered open. Somehow, she was still alive, and finally out of the nightmare that was Raccoon City. Unfamiliar gray walls greeted her. In a struggle to sit up, a sharp pain ripped through her side, causing her to utter a small gasp of pain.  
"Be still," A firm voice commanded. Ignoring the order, Ada forced herself into a sitting position. "I said...damn you. Leave us." Wesker gave the young doctor a look, and he quickly dispersed. "You'll reopen your wounds if you keep moving around."  
"Where...where am I? Why didn't you let me die?" Ada watched as he sat down on the edge of her bed.  
"You are a valuable asset to me, Miss Wong. Despite your short comings with Kennedy, you are still the best spy I have." It was either outright truthfulness, or well placed flattery, but it did the trick. Wesker wasn't one to spare a life after failure. Feeling his eyes on her, she stared down at the bleak white bed sheets, speechless. "You will be working for me now. I hope there is no problem with that?"  
Ada shook her head. "No. Wesker...Where are we?"  
His voice remained calm, expressionless. "Our current location is the infirmary of my lab in Kittery, Maine."  
"What happened to Raccoon?" She looked at him, not surprised to find his eyes hidden by his dark sunglasses.  
"The city was neutralized," He replied, shrugging. "Any more questions before you go back to sleep?"  
Ada hung her head once more. There were too many questions running through Ada's mind. What happened to Leon? Had the virus been destroyed? What was the extent of her injuries? Taking a deep breath, Ada looked up. "Why did you let me live?"  
Wesker's lips curved upward ever so slightly. "As I said, you are the best."  
"Don't give me that bullshit! I failed! Anyone else would be dead right now!" She couldn't stop the anger, nor could she stop her tears. "I...I just wanted to die." It happened quicker then she could take in. Wesker pulled her into his arms, and caressed her head softly.  
"Shut up. You made a mistake in judgment by letting your emotions get in the way." Wesker cupped her chin and tilted her head back. "Ada...pull yourself together. Despite the fact that you were unable to obtain the virus, you did gather plenty of information for me. You just don't know it yet. Rest...you'll have to redeem yourself soon."  
He released her, stood up, and left. Ada was taken aback by his behavior, so much so that it oddly comforted her. Lying back, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Somehow, she had managed to escape death, and Wesker did have a point: She would have to redeem herself if she wished to avoid a fate worse then death.


	2. Leon's mistake

Leon Scott Kennedy sat in the small, dark house. Sherry was sleeping , blissfully unaware of the danger they thought they had evaded. Leon knew all too well it wasn't over. In the first month after the escape, he, Sherry, and Claire Redfield had become close. However, Claire received a mysterious hint that her brother was in France. Leon closed his eyes, holding his head in his hands. He and Claire had fought before she left. She wanted to go alone, but he couldn't let her.

_"You have to stay here and help protect Sherry!" Claire had hissed, not wanting to disturb Sherry who was sleeping in the other room. _

"No. How far do you think you can make it alone?" Leon didn't bother to lower his voice. "It's my duty to protect the both of you, and I say you're staying. Either that or we are coming with you."

"Listen to yourself Leon! We can't take Sherry to attack an Umbrella facility! Please...stay here with her and wait for me." Claire's eyes were full of unshed tears. Leon hugged her tightly, wishing and praying for them to think of some other way to do things, but it was fruitless.

"Claire...please be careful. Sherry needs you..." Leon wanted to continue, to tell her how he felt, but the words became stuck in his throat. "I...I need you." The pain of Ada's death was still too fresh in his mind, and to lose another woman he loved would drive him insane. While his feelings for Ada had been momentary, Claire had been by his side all this time. Waking up and seeing her and Sherry nearby was the only comfort he could find since the destruction of Raccoon City.

"I'll find Chris, and we'll make it back. Don't worry Leon. I promise," Taking his hand in hers, she reached up and caressed his face. "Leon..."

He hadn't been able to stop himself. Pulling her to him, Leon kissed her hard. Claire had accepted his kiss with a passion of her own. Before he could stop, Leon's hand slipped between them and cupped her soft breasts. At that, Claire pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "Leon...we can't. I'm sorry." She pushed away from him, and left the kitchen. Leon cursed himself for being so dumb, and went to bed. That was the last time he saw Claire. Two weeks later, Leon and Sherry found the very man Claire had been looking for. Chris Redfield, accompanied by a young biochemist named Rebecca Chambers, had returned to the United States searching for their lost friends Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. Upon hearing that Claire had been captured, Chris immediately went after her.

Leon opened his eyes, shocked to find that it had been over three hours. He hadn't been able to sleep much over the past few days, and the email he had received from Claire the previous evening hadn't helped. She had been captured at an Umbrella facility in Paris, and taken to some island. Chris was gone, Rebecca continued the search for the others, and Leon and Sherry were alone again.

"Leon? Are you awake?" Sherry shambled into the living room, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Kinda...I woke up a few minutes ago. You ok?" Leon smiled and pat the space on the couch next to him. Sherry immediately sat down and leaned against him.

"I miss Claire...when is she coming back?" Her simple question caught Leon completely off guard. He had grown very used to her bluntness, but this time, it hurt. He had no answer. Claire and her brother could be dead by now, and he had no way of knowing. The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Leon could hear Sherry's soft snores.

* * *

"I don't know where she is," Leon said tersely, glaring at the agent. He didn't know how they had been discovered, but somehow, this so called 'government agent' had been able to find and corner them. 

"Mr. Kennedy...perhaps you don't know the danger of the situation? The girls who escaped with you are in grave danger. You wouldn't want anything to happen to either of them...would you?" The man sipped his coffee casually. "Redfield may be able to take care of herself, but Miss Birkin..."

Leon's eyes narrowed in a death glare. "Leave Sherry alone! She is innocent."

"She knows too much," The man replied, looking at Leon. "But you have value. This is a good deal. Make your choice."

Without regret or hesitation, Leon closed his eyes and then sharply responded. "I'll do it, but I swear if you harm Sherry I'll kill you."

The man chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mr. Kennedy. Now, tell us where we can extract the girl. We can protect her much better then you." The man's smile was less then comforting to Leon. "After all...who is more powerful then the United States government?"

Leon hung his head. "West Chester..."

The man stood. "Thank you. We will take good care of her. As for Miss Redfield, once we find her we will get word to you."

Leon watched as the man left, staring at the yellow emblem on the back of his uniform. "HCF? What branch of the government is that?" He asked aloud, although the dark room was now empty. His thoughts returned to Claire. She would hate him for this, he knew that. "Claire...I'm sorry."

* * *

"Target located. We are moving in," Agent Feehan reported. 

"Affirmative. Secure the girl as quickly as possible," The smooth voice replied, a hint of rare satisfaction in his voice.

"Yes sir, Captain Wesker," Samuel Feehan ended the call, turning to the two other men with him. "Birkin is hiding in West Chester. Our orders are to apprehend her unharmed. Come on men..." He grinned. "After this it's gonna be smooth sailing."

_note: Alright...chapter three will be up soon. I hope everyone is liking it so far...trust me, after preliminaries are over, the rest of the story (I hope) will be interesting. Review please, easy flames welcome._


	3. Welcome to the end of your existence”

_Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the stories. Trust me...the chapters are going to be much longer unless stated otherwise!_

* * *

Jill closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep, but Carlos and Barry just wouldn't shut up. It had been three months since the destruction of Raccoon City; three long months of constant running and hiding, of sleeping with one eye open, and now they were setting out to regroup with the others. Each of them had went over their survival stories several times over in the long drive from New York to , and now, all she wanted to do was sleep. However, with the two men chatting on like old war buddies, it was almost impossible. Barry was driving, she was in the passenger seat, and Carlos was leaning between the two,. Every time she felt herself drifting off, he would give her a nudge and ask 'Right Jill?' or 'I still can't believe we were able to kill that thing, can you?' She knew he meant well, but Jill was on the verge of smacking him.

As if sensing her annoyance, Barry gave them both a warm smile. "Well, don't worry. You're both outta there. We'll lay low at Rebecca's-"

At the sound of a feminine name, Carlos's ears perked slightly. "Rebecca? Who is she?"

Barry chuckled. "She's was on the Bravo team...the only survivor from that unit. We just got back in touch a few days ago. I think you'll like her."

"Isn't that the truth?" Jill muttered.

"Ah Jill...don't be like that! You're the only woman for me!" Carlos grinned. Jill gave him a hard elbow to the ribs, causing him to wince. "Ouch...I was only kidding. No need to get violent."

Again, Barry laughed. "Jill's just tired. You probably are too. Why don't the two of you try and get some rest. We should be there by morning."

Jill mentally thanked Barry, and Carlos agreed, settling back into his seat and closing his eyes. In a matter of minutes he was in a deep sleep. "Thanks Barry...so...have you-"

"Heard anything from Chris?" He gave her a sidelong glance, grinning at the slight flush that came to her cheeks. "Apparently he and Rebecca met up with some other survivors from Raccoon: some rookie cop and a little girl. It seems that Claire escaped with them, but went to Europe to look for him."

All Jill's weariness vanished. "Claire...as in his sister?She went to...oh no. Chris came back here to get us, didn't he? Claire's out there by herself!"

Barry nodded. "She got captured in one of the facilities...Jill...there was another outbreak."

"Where? How bad?"

Her companion shook his head. "Details were sketchy. All I was able to get from 'Becca was that it was on some island. The rookie cop...Leon...wanted to go, but Chris made him stay. Rebecca came looking for us...but ended up going back to find Leon."

Sitting back in her seat, Jill closed her eyes, forcing herself to remain calm. Chris knew how to handle himself, and if Claire was able to survive Raccoon and take care of a child, it was obvious that she too was able to protect herself. However, it didn't stop Jill from worrying.

* * *

Sherry was gone. Leon sat on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. He had broken his promise to both of them. Why did he have to tell that man where Sherry was? He could have kept his mouth shut, and eventually they would have let him go. "No...they would have followed me, and that would have put Sherry in even more danger...Please...please be safe now." It was becoming Leon's new prayer. The television remained on CNN for the past two days, and Leon prayed that something, anything would be reported about Claire or Umbrella. It had been two days of waiting, all in vain. Leon had stumbled across Rebecca after the interrogation. She accompanied him back, and although the two had stayed together at the apartment where Leon had been hiding out, they rarely spoke. On the evening of the third day after Sherry had been taken, Leon was dozing on the couch when there was a firm knock on the door. Snapping to attention and grabbing his Beretta, Leon carefully kept behind the door as he opened it. "Can I help you?"

"You Leon Kennedy?" Said the large, bearded man standing in front of the two others: a familiar looking woman and a Hispanic guy.

"Who wants to know?" Leon asked warily, removing the safety

The woman stepped forward. "I'm looking for someone...perhaps you know him? His name is Chris Redfield...my name is Jill Valentine."

Leon's mouth almost gaped . She sounded almost exactly like Claire. Lowering his gun and stepping away from the door, Leon allowed them to enter. "He was here...but he left. His sister, Claire, was captured by  
Umbrella."

The Hispanic man scoffed. "So we heard. "

Hard pressed not to shoot the man, Leon glared. "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Carlos Olivera, former U.B.C.S." He gave a cocky grin.

"You were with Umbrella?"

"Si...until I found out what really happened in Raccoon. I helped Jill escape." Carlos looked up, and froze. Confused, Leon turned and looked.

Rebecca was standing at the top of the stairs, but not for long. In a matter of seconds, she raced down the steps and embraced Jill. "I'm so happy you're ok! When we heard you never left...that you didn't escape..." Her eyes drifted over to Carlos, who was staring blankly. "Who's that?" She asked, releasing Jill.

Jill pat Carlos on the shoulder. "Rebecca, meet Carlos Olivera. He's another survivor."

Rebecca extended her hand, but Carlos simply gaped. "Uh...is he that shell shocked or what?"

Carlos flushed, much to everyone else's amusement. "Ah...sorry...I'm Carlos...nice to meet you." He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

It was Rebecca's turn to blush as she quickly retracted her hand. "Um...yeah...hi." She turned back to Jill, who had a broad grin on her face. "What?"

"Oh...nothing...So...any news from Chris?" It sounded almost too eager.

Barry, who had silently slipped by them, was sitting at the computer. "It seems he was able to track Claire to Antarctica."

"What?" Leon and Jill asked in unison.

"Some secret Umbrella lab was there. Don't worry...they are both ok and on their way back home."

Despite the joy he felt that Claire was safe, an overbearing cloud of dread hung over Leon. When Claire arrived, she would find out Sherry was gone, and that it was all his fault.

* * *

"Do you have any relatives?" When the 'army officer' asked, Sherry Birkin did not respond for she had no immediate family. Her father and mother died because of the G-virus. Hugging her body and biting her lip, she stared out the window. _I'm sure she will come back. She won't forget about me..._Distracted by her thoughts about Claire, Sherry didn't notice the man approach much closer then he should have until it was too late. She screamed when he grabbed her arm, and froze when she saw him pull out a syringe. Sherry tried to struggle, but the man was too strong, and he was able to inject the fluid into her neck. In a matter of seconds, Sherry was unconscious.

"We have the girl," Feehan spoke into the communicator.

* * *

"Excellent. Take her to my lab," Wesker hung up the phone, allowing a smile to drift briefly across his lips.

Ada rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair and stalking over to the window. "Big victory...you were able to kidnap a child. Honestly Wesker...I'm proud." She gave a sarcastic clap.

Wesker used his speed to catch her hands. "Ada...don't press your luck with me right now." He applied the slightest bit of pressure to her wrist, causing her to cry out in pain. Scoffing, he roughly let go. "Sometimes I honestly think you're more trouble then you're worth."

"Then why did you save me?" Ada watched him, scrutinizing his every move. Wesker was a complete enigma...one that she felt strangely drawn to.

Wesker turned, half snarling at her. "Because I felt like it! Any more smart ass questions you'd like me to answer?" Adding to the fact that he already had a short temper, Wesker had returned from a highly unsuccessful mission to the Antarctic. The higher ups had not been pleased when Wesker returned without the T-Alexia/Veronica virus.

Despite knowing better to cross him, Ada couldn't help but snap back. "I was only curious! You've killed people for much less then failing a mission!" Taking a deep breath, she tuned away from him. "Then you go off and get hurt. You could have let me come along and take care of the Ashfords."

Wesker stood, walking up behind Ada. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he smiled softly. "Is that what all this is about? You're upset because I made you stay here and that I was injured?"

She tried to shrug him off, but he only pulled her closer. "I could have gone with you..." Ada muttered, finally giving up her resistance. Her back was pressed into his chest. Despite the fact she should be worried about being so close to such a dangerous man, she felt oddly safe.

Removing his shades, Wesker turned Ada around and lifted her chin. "You're still recovering from Raccoon. If I could barely hold my own against Alexia, what makes you think you'd stand even a remote chance?"

Paralyzed by his golden cat eyes, Ada felt her anger diminish. "Those damn Redfields did, and then Chris was able to fight you...Wesker...you are ok, right?"

"Of course I am. By this time tomorrow the wound will be hardly noticeable." Wesker ran his fingers through Ada's hair, causing her to shiver. "Honestly my dear...you worry too much. " He leaned forward a bit, as if to kiss her, but then pulled away with a smirk. Taking her hand, Wesker moved away from Ada. "Come along...I want to show you what I brought back."

Ada laughed softly. "You sound like a giddy schoolboy..." He simply turned and gave her an uncharacteristic grin. Ada felt her heart skip slightly. Wesker had always appealed to her, but his rank had always kept him off limits. Since he rescued her, he often teased her when they were alone, such as the moment they had just had. As Wesker pulled Ada through the empty halls, she contemplated her feelings. _Do I really want him? Did I ever truly love Leon?...Leon...what happened to you...Wesker..._Even when she tried to think of something else, he always seemed to drift back into her thoughts. Despite what she thought she felt for him, she'd always push him away, and it seemed Wesker's feelings didn't go beyond anything more then sexual teasing. _You aren't human. I can't fall for you, and you wouldn't understand anyway..._

So deep in trying to rationalize her emotions and analyze her thoughts, Ada hadn't realized they had reached their destination. They stood in the observation autopsy room. Below them was the pale body of a young man. "You and the doctors working on him are the only ones who know about him." Wesker was saying. "You see, as it turns out, I did manage to escape with a sample of the virus. However...I fear the boy may be useless."

Forcing herself to focus, Ada watched the lifeless form, half expecting it to wake from the dead like so many others infected from the virus. "Who is he?"

"A former prisoner. The file on him said his name was Steve Burnside." Wesker gave a light shrug. "It doesn't matter who he is. Inside his body is the only remaining sample made by Alexia."

As they watched, two doctors dressed in protective suits entered the room. Ada pressed her hand to the glass. "What will you do after you extract enough of the virus?"

Wesker's voice remained calm, bland. "Discard the body so no one else can use it."

With a light scoff, Ada turned away. "Steve Burnside, huh?...Welcome to the end of your existence."

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updates! School and work became kinda heavy...but I'm on fall break now! I promise I'll try to update chapter 4 sooner! 


	4. The notso Happy Reunion

_note: Sorry for the delay! Finals are coming up, and I've had a ton of term papers to work on. Just when I got a little bit of free time, my computer decides to start acting up. It seems all problems are fixed now, and I'll try to keep updating regularly._

* * *

Chris Redfield cast another glance over at his sister Claire. She was sleeping as soundly as she had been for the past two hours. With a heavy sigh, he returned his focus to the road. Once they arrived back in America, Barry Burton had sent him directions to where the new base was. They were almost there, but Chris didn't want to wake Claire just yet. Instead, as he drove Chris thought about everything that had happened. Umbrella had taken away all chance of a normal life for him, and now his sister was suffering as well. "Damn it..." He reached for his cigarettes, but stopped. Jill had told him to stop. Jill. Chris missed her almost about as much as he missed his once normal life. He thought of the other two remaining S.T.A.R.S. as well. Barry and Rebecca were fighting bravely against Umbrella as well. Why had they all landed in this mess? Everything led up to one man, the person who betrayed them all: Albert Wesker. Not only had the bastard used them at the Spencer Mansion as bait for the B.O.W.'s, but harmed Claire at Rockfort. 

"...Chris?" Claire's soft voice penetrated his thoughts. She was awake, staring at him. Chris could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine sis...You sleep ok?" He reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze.

Claire smiled ever so slightly. "Yeah...As good as anyone could in a car I guess. Not like it's a feather soft bed, but it sure beats the hell out of a concrete cell. We almost there?"

Chris couldn't help but laugh. He was glad to see that despite all the terrible things she had been through in the past few months, she was able to retain some of her sense of humor. "Yeah...We'll be there in a bit." She gave him a nod, then turned her gaze to the scenery.

* * *

It was quiet that afternoon, save for the constant patter of rain against the windows and roof. Jill lay on her bed, feeling more at ease than she had in a long time. They were almost all together now, the survivors of the terror that was Raccoon. They all seemed to be getting along, although as Rebecca pointed out Carlos had a knack for agitating Barry and Leon. Jill smiled to herself, and then felt a wave of sadness overcome her. Chris still wasn't back. The group wouldn't be complete without him. Curling into a ball, she closed her eyes and began to think of him. They had been partners, friends months before the Spencer estate, and that tragic event had brought them even closer. Never had there been any time to truly evaluate and express said feelings, however. In the pleasant stillness of the house, Jill slipped into slumber, mind still working over the events that had transpired. 

Downstairs, Barry and Leon were preping the guns, making sure each weapon was ready in case of sudden need. Carlos, on the other hand, tried working some of his charms on Rebecca. He failed miserably, but that didn't stop him in the slightest. "...So this _masivo_ monster shoots down our helicopter. I ordered Jill to run and let me handle it. I had all the firepower-"

"Is that because you were afraid of all the zombies?" Rebecca couldn't help but tease him. It had, after all, been the fourth time she had heard the story. Jill had told them all once, and the past three times Carlos had been delighted to recap, making several embellishments each time.

"Me, afraid of those walking _cadáveres_? Nah...I had all the equipment 'cause I didn't want those Umbrella pricks to realize who Jill was. Anyway, the big guy was coming at us and-" Carlos was interrupted by a firm knock at the door. Rebecca gave a startled jump, and Carlos immediately pulled out his M&P. Motioning for Rebecca to lie low, he cautiously approached the front door and opened it. A tall man with reddish brown hair stared back at him, and just behind him-

"_Buenos dias, señorita_. How may I help you today?" He gave his most charming smile, but soon was shoved out of the way.

"You can start by letting them in! Chris!" Rebecca flung her arms around him in a warm hug. "I'm so glad you're ok! And...this is Claire?" Rebecca released him and hugged Claire. "You look exactly like your brother, only much cuter." Both girls giggled, and the biochemist took a step back to give them passage into the house. "That idiot is Carlos...just ignore him:

"'Becca that wasn't very-"

"Barry!" Attracted by the noise, Leon and Barry had silently entered the living room, both with their weapons raised. Upon seeing his old friend, Chris strode forward and shook his hand warmly. "Good to see you again...and you too Leon." Leon, who was staring at the ground, gave a muttered greeting and went back into the kitchen. Claire started after him, only to have Rebecca take her arm and start introducing her to the others. The cheeky redhead grinned at Chris. "Jill's upstairs I believe...I can tell you want to see her."

With a flush, Chris gave his young friend a mild glare. "I'm happy to see all of you, ok?" However, no sooner had the words left his mouth was he darting upstairs. Quickly searching the rooms, he glanced in the last one and found his quarry. Entering the room and quietly pulling the door closed, Chris carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. "Jill...Jill..." His whisper was as light as the hand caressing her hair. Trailing down to her shoulders, he gave her a gentle shake. "You gonna sleep all day or what?"

She stirred, and muttered something. Chris could barely make it out, but it sounded like someone else's name. "Stop Carlos..." Chris's eyes hardened to a glare. That prick he met at the door, his Jill- "Chris? Oh Chris it is you!" Jill sat up and wrapped her arms around him, and Chris felt his anger decrease slightly. "Chris...Chris I missed you so much."

"Yeah...I know...I missed you too Jill." Carefully placing his arms around her, Chris gave a soft sigh. "Should you be holding me like this? That guy may get jealous."

Leaning back, Jill gave him a quizzical look. "What guy? You mean Carlos?" Her pretty laugh caused Chris to feel a wave of yearning for her. "Oh Chris...it's not like that...We helped each other in Raccoon. He's just a friend! Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Chuckling, Chris shook his head. "Yeah, I was at first...not like you ever call my name out in your sleep. That guy is lucky."

With an annoyed look on her face, Jill gave him a light shove, but then tightened her embrace. "You don't know how many times I've called out your name, Redfield. You were the one to leave me, remember?"

Chris nodded, hands moving slowly up and down her back. "I shouldn't have Jill...but I needed to. I promise I won't leave you again. Are you ok?"

Jill nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Chris's lips met hers. Giving into him, Jill closed her eyes and returned his kiss.His lips were warm, soft against hers. Feeling his hands slid down to her bottom, Jill broke away and gave him a look, noting the fire in his eyes. "Chris...We can't...the others could walk in."

Squeezing her cheeks, Chris fell back and sat her on top of him. "Like I care. Jill...you mean so much to me..." Pulling her down closer, he nipped playfully at her neck. Even through his pants Jill could feel how hard he was. It had been a long time for both of them since the last time either had been intimate with someone. Now that they were finally alone together, it just felt right. "I've wanted this for so long...You know I love you Jill..."

"I love you too Chris...but the others..." She placed a finger to his lips. "We can take care of our personal needs later tonight. Promise." With one last kiss and great reluctance, Jill forced herself to roll off her lover. "Besides...I want to see Claire."

Nodding, Chris sighed and propped his body up with his elbows. "Damn Jill...this whole business before pleasure is going to kill me faster than a damn zombie."The pained expression in her eyes told him more than words. "I know...not funny. I'm sorry." Getting off the bed and taking her hand, Chris led the way downstairs. The scene wasn't a pretty one.

"Leon, why have you been avoiding me? You can't even look me in the face now! What happened? Tell me where Sherry is!" Claire had Leon cornered in the living room. Barry, Rebecca, and Carlos stood by, looking very nervous.

"I told you to leave me alone Claire! I've got work to do!" Leon's voice was strained and tight, a forced calm obvious.

Giving Jill a look of worry, Chris and Jill hurried and joined the others. Claire's hands and balled into fists, quivering lightly at her sides. Not a good sign; Chris knew Claire never liked crying in front of others, and if she couldn't express her feelings one way, they'd explode in another. He was tempted to get between the two, but Jill held firmly onto his elbow.

Reaching over and grabbing Leon's shoulders, Claire gave him a small shake. "Leon what happened to Sherry? Please tell me she's ok!"

"I...I had to hand her over to the government and-"

"You what? Let's go get her then! Where is she being kept at?" Claire interrupted.

Leon shook his head, blue eyes dark with sadness. "You don't understand Claire! Some man from HCF came and took her away. I...I couldn't protect her."

Chris's eyes grew wide. The emblem on Wesker's jacket- "Wait...that's-"

Before anyone could stop her, Claire drew back her fist and punched Leon hard in the face, sobbing. "You bastard! I hate you! I hate you Leon!" Chris and Jill grabbed her and pulled her back before she could continue tostrike him. Barry and Carlos also got between them, and Rebecca tried to examine Leon's bleeding lip. The young man pawed his lip blankly, obviously stunned from his friend's attack.

Chris gave Leon a look of disgust as Claire embraced him. Jill caressed her head softly, whispering soothingly in her ear. Getting his own anger under control, Chris nodded toward the other room. "We'll talk later, Kennedy. You better hope and pray the girl is ok." With a softer tone, he looked down at his sister. "Don't worry Claire...we'll get her back. Come on...you need to get some rest." Giving the rookie cop a dark glare, Chris ushered his sister upstairs, followed closely by Jill.

Shrugging Rebecca away, Leon dabbed at his lip once again and wordlessly went back to the kitchen. Carlos rubbed his neck in a nervous manner. "Whoa...that didn't go down to well...And that guy is a former S.T.A.R.S. like you two?"

"Chris got thrown out of the air force because he's a hothead...Leon's lucky to still be alive right now." Barry sighed tiredly and sat down on the couch. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

With a pretty smile, Rebecca leaned over the couch and gave him a nudge. "You just miss your family Barry. It's only natural. Wanna help me fix dinner, or should we just order out?"

Snaking his arm around her petite shoulders, Carlos grinned. "Rebecca, nothing can compare to anything you make. Those restaurants only wish they had chefs as talented as you."

"You...really never give up, do you Olivera? You've never even tasted my cooking!" They all knew he was just trying to lighten the mood, and it was actually working some.

Barry chuckled. "Yeah...and he doesn't want to either. Just kidding 'Becca, don't hit me! You've worked hard today...why don't you just get some Chinese or pizza."

Rebecca decided that pizza was the best choice, and placed an order. Once it arrived, everyone ate at their leisure. Jill came down and got some food for the Redfields and herself, then returned back upstairs. After eating, Leon went to his room and stayed their for the rest of the night. The overall mood of the house was sullen, so much so that even Carlos stopped trying to make jokes and kept quiet. Barry took command, and told the others to call it an early night. Meeting with no arguments, the last of the survivors went to their own bedrooms.

Together, Chris and Jill were able to comfort Claire. The younger Redfield retold the story of what happened in Raccoon, and then told in full the events that happened afterwards, leading up to when Chris and herself were able to escape from Alexia Ashford's facility in Antarctica. Claire didn't cry until after she finished her narrative. The pain of losing Steve was too close, and now Sherry was gone. Hugging her knees to her chest, she sobbed.

Jill had been quite shocked and frightened to hear that Wesker was still alive, but thought better to wait and save her questions for when she and Chris had a moment in private. She excused herself to get their dinner, and between her and Chris they were able to coax Claire into eating. All too obvious that the young woman wanted to be alone, the two left, saying they were going to bed and she should do the same. Once Chris and Jill had returned to their room, they began to swap facts and ideas as to how their nemesis had survived, and what his new plans were. They were up past midnight exchanging information, but still completely in the dark as to what Wesker had in store.

With a tired sigh, Chris removed his shirt and fell back on the pillow. "None of this makes any sense Jill...and now Claire is involved too. Some brother I am..."

Leaning over, Jill kissed his cheek softly. "You are a wonderful brother to her. You tried hard to shiled her from all of this, to raise her like your parents would have wanted. It wasyou who went off alone and saved her at the risk of your own life. Don't you ever dare blame yourself for any of this!" Lying down next to him, she smiled. "You're tired...I can tell. Go to sleep, and tomorrow night I'll give you a very special welcome back surprise."

"I'll hold you to that Miss Valentine." Kissing her softly, Chris turned off the bedside table lamp. Jill was out in a matter of moments. With a soft smile, Chris caressed her soft hair. She had been one of the only things to keep his sanity anchored these past few months, and holding her so close, hearing her soft breathing gave him a sense of peace. Drifting off to sleep, Chris Redfield was glad to finally be back among the people he loved, even if it meant putting them in the direct line of danger.

* * *

_note: end of chapter four. Wait...what about Ada and Wesker? Don't worry...they are coming up soon! Reviews welcome!_


	5. Out of Reach

_Oh wow...I finally found time to update! Sorry to keep everyone waiting for so damn long. Computer probs, lack of time because of work and classes, and other assorted difficulties have kept me from updating. I should be back on the ball._

* * *

Ada had practically lost count of the weeks. For the time being, she was still forbidden to leave the facility. It wouldn't be that much of a bother if she had something to do. There was a library on site, and Wesker had given her access to it. That was where she spent most of her days in fact. He was always down in the labs. Sometimes Ada would remain in his office while he was out, reading while resisting the urge to look through his files. Having given in to that desire once before and bringing Wesker's wrath down on her, Ada wasn't looking forward to doing it again. She was there, now, and his filing cabinet only a few steps across the room... 

The door to the office opened, and before she could greet Wesker she quickly thought better of it. His brow was creased with annoyance, and from the way he slumped into his chair it was obvious things hadn't been successful. Without even acknowledging her, he picked up the phone and dialed. "...Run a simulation with viral codes A7 through D9. Fax all the data to me, and then to Merrick and the French guy. They will be here tomorrow to assist in the labs." Ada practically jumped when he slammed the phone back into place.

"Let me guess...another bad day?" She closed her book, gingerly placing it on the small end table.

"Miss Wong...unless you'd like to spend the rest of your days contemplating your smart mouthing in the cells, I highly suggest you refrain from agitating me further." The chill to his voice hinted that he wasn't joking. With his temper, he seldom did joke.

Shrugging off his anger, Ada stood and stretched. "It's after seven. Would you like to go to dinner with me or would you prefer to stay here and sulk?"

Wesker's lip twitched with anger. "I'll not tell you again Ada. If you want to eat, than get the hell out of here and do so. It would not be wise for you to come back if all you plan on doing is antagonizing me." Wesker removed his dark sunglasses and glared at her. "I have work to do, now please remove yourself from my office."

This time, Ada obeyed. Reaching the door, she turned and gave him one last look. She was already off his mind, it seemed, as he was buried in his mountain of research papers and files. Closing the door quietly behind her, Ada headed for the mess hall. At this time of night, most of the soldiers and lab personnel were gone, leaving the place quiet and almost welcoming. Unlike other facilities she had been in, Ada was happy to say that the food was actually decent to eat as well. It may not be fine Italian, but it was digestible and didn't cause illness. Electing to eat only a salad, Ada finished her meal quickly to avoid conversation with one of the janitors and left.

Seeking the shelter of her small dorm, Ada entered and locked the door behind her. _A nice shower and then bed...God I need to get out of here._ Heading for her small bathroom, Ada removed her clothes and stepped into the shower. As she washed her body, she stared down at her scar. The memory of that painful night flooded her mind yet again, and the pain wasn't just physical. She could see Leon's youthful features, drawn tight with concern and anger. Ada remembered all the times she tried to push him away, only to fall for him more. And then...she did fall...straight into the arms of another man. Ada pressed her forehead into the wall, not realizing she was crying until she turned off the water. In the time since Raccoon, she had come to the realization that she loved Leon, but she was in love with someone else. That someone would forever be out of reach.

Her slender body shivering from the cold, Ada dried off and put on her night gown. The silk slip did nothing to fight the chills, but her covers worked wonderfully. Despite getting comfortable, Ada found herself throwing off the quilts and heading once more to the bathroom. She never could sleep well these days, and through a little bit of flirting she was able to acquire some very strong sleeping pills. Popping three, she felt them begin to take effect almost the moment she reached her bed. In less time than it took to take her shower, Ada had fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

_note: That's it for chapter five. Next up, Sleeping Beauty gets a wake up call, but Prince Charming won't be happy. I also want to thank V.gryffin for taking an interest in my works. From one A/A fan to another, thank you! bow_


	6. Time drags on

_Back again...once more, thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. I know it's slow, but I wanted to try and work in a little bit of back story...Hopefully it's not too boring. ;_

* * *

Wesker drummed his fingers on the solid oak desktop, highly annoyed that Ada was late. It was after eleven. She always brought him breakfast, but this morning was different. Standing up and grabbing his blazer, Wesker stormed out of his office. "To hell with breakfast...She better have a damn good excuse as to why she's late...Today is not the day to behave like this." He had three hours before the other scientists arrived, and he hadn't even prepared the lab. Taking a deep breath, Wesker forced himself to remain calm as he stood and stalked across his office floor.

It had been the first dreamless night she had had in a long time. Ada slept peacefully, in a drugged heaven where nothing but sweet darkness held her. Without warning, the bright lights illuminated her bedroom and the covers were ripped from her body. Ada sat up, rubbing her bleary eyes as she groped for something to cover her body. Wesker stood at her bedside, holding onto her covers with a vice like grip, and as usual, he didn't look happy. Ada tried to keep calm, but the rude awakening wasn't the best thing for her first thing in the morning. "What are you doing here?"

The blond was no doubt glaring at her from behind his shades, his brow in its usual scowl. "One tends to worry when his employee is four hours late to work."

Startled by the news, Ada grabbed her clock and turned it around and winced. Sure enough, it was close to noon. Knowing there was no excuse, she simply stared down at his expensive shoes. "I...I'm sorry."

"About these..." Wesker held up the bottle of sleeping pills. "I don't ever want to see them again. Or any other manner of drug for that matter. I won't allow an agent of mine to become dependent on any type of drug."

Ada rolled her eyes and gave him a droll look. "This coming from a man who purposefully injected himself with the T-virus."

Pocketing the bottle and folding the covers over his arm, Wesker acted as if he didn't hear her, although Ada noted with somesatisfaction that his eye brow did twitch up for a moment. "Another thing...this room is a mess. Your lack of time management and laziness is unbecoming of you Ada."

"That's enough!" Ada jumped out of bed, glaring daggers at the B.O.W. "You have no place to waltz in here and tell me how to live my life! This is _my_ room, and it's not like I forced you to come in anyway."

She was shocked to see a bemused smirk grace his lips. Looking her up and down, Wesker cleared his throat and still behaved as though she had never spoken. "However...I must commend you on your choice of sleepwear..." His smirk broadened even more when her cheeks flushed. Their eyes met for a single moment, and his smirk faded. "I want you dressed and in my office in ten minutes. If you're late, don't show up at all. I have no need to keep a useless agent." Extending his arm, he allowed Ada to take her blanket back before turning sharply on his heel and walking out. In a matter of moments, Ada was pulling on her black dress pants and red turtle neck, grabbing her ID card and dashing out of her room. On the way to Wesker's office, she stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed two bran muffins. She could get the coffee later. Arriving at his office, she pushed the door open. "I hope you're still..." Ada was slightly disappointed to see Wesker wasn't there. Setting the extra muffin down on his desk, she thoughtfully began to eat hers, wondering why he wasn't there, and what could have upset him this early in the day.

* * *

On the way back to his office, Wesker decided to take a slight detour to the pharmacy. Pulling out the pill container, he looked to see the name of the doctor who so foolishly gave his agent strong sleeping pills. _Doctor Taylor Dibbions...looks like my bad day just got a little better._ Smirking to himself, the blond strode down the halls. The other scientists quickly got out of his way, doing their absolute best to keep from staring. Albert Wesker was like a predatory cat, and getting on his bad side meant certain annihilation.

Arriving at the pharmacy, Wesker looked at the two assistants. "Out...now." The sight of two grown men scrambling for the door made the B.O.W smile inwardly. "Doctor Dibbions...I'd like to have a word with you."

A pale man with light brown hair stood up from behind the counter, his friendly features instantly falling. "Oh...W-Wesker sir...to what do I owe this occasion? Is there anything-" The slow, stalking way Wesker walked over to him caused the poor man to stop dead, dropping his papers to the floor.

"Dibbions...do you know where these came from?" Wesker handed him the bottle of pills, and with fiendish delight noticed the man's hands were shaking.

"Um...oh...y-yes...those...You see...y-your agent...M-miss Wong...She told me she had some t-trouble sleeping so I gave her those," Dibbions stammered out, trying his best to back away from Wesker.

Stepping forward, the blond gave a nod. "I see...and did she have the proper papers to receive anything from this department? The only drugs allowed to be given out are those under class D...Since this is not a D level pain killer, I find it highly disturbing that it was in her possession."

Dibbions was trembling even more now, and starting to sweat. "N-n-no..Sir...s-she said that you s-said it was alright...a-and that I c-could take h-her to dinner-"

Moving like lightening, Albert grabbed the seedy doctor's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, wrenching it to where only the slightest bit of force would break it. "I don't care what the situation. Next time you give drugs to someone without proper clearance, your life will be forfeit."

The man sniveled in agony. "P-please sir! It was j-just that M-miss Wong said-"

Wesker let go of the man and kicked him hard in the back, watching the sobbing doctor curl into fetal position on the ground. "A pretty face or not, you heard my order. Ada Wong is an agent, nothing more. The only time you give her, or anyone, a drug coming from my lab, is when the proper authority has been given. A simple bottle of sleeping pills today, one of my virus samples tomorrow. I'd hate to see a man like you turn into a traitor...Those who cross me get to meet my hunters. Now...will you ever be that foolish again?" Doctor Dibbions couldn't speak from the sobbing, but managed to nod his head a few times. Smiling almost jovially, Wesker adjusted his sunglasses. "Good. Now...clean yourself up and get back to work."

Strolling out of the pharmacy, Wesker made his way back to his office. Ada was waiting, looking at one of the books she had left there. "Ah...I see you didn't forget my breakfast after all." Wesker sat down at his desk and began to eat, watching Ada closely. Although she didn't move her head, he saw her eyes flicker towards him.

"The coffee is cold...what took you so long in getting here?" Ada tried to keep her tone light.

"I just had to take care of a little...rodent..."

Ada scoffed, turning the page of her book. "Sounds like you've got an infestation somewhere. You've missed a few phone calls by the way..."

Eyes narrowing, Wesker tossed the half eaten muffin in the garbage can. "I see. Do you remember Merrick Boardings? He and another doctor are arriving today...I'll require your assistance in the labs." Seeing her exasperated look, Wesker held up a hand for silence. "I know you aren't a scientist. I'll simply need for you to remain in the observation dome to make sure no one decides to try and fuck me over. If you see any suspicious behavior, contact me immediately. You'll be by yourself, so don't worry about having to entertain anyone." Ada nodded, staring blankly at the white pages. "One more thing Ada...You have now recovered fully, and I've received orders that you are to prove once again that you are my best agent. I'll give you more details later about your mission, but for now...just be ready."

Before Ada could ask what Wesker meant, the phone rang. Their eyes met briefly before he turned to answer the phone. That was the last time that day the two had a chance to talk privately. The other doctors arrived earlier than expected, and Wesker immediately took them to the autopsy room. While watching him from the observation room, she couldn't help but admire how he worked. He was thorough, efficient. Wesker made sure to cover every detail of what they were doing. At the end of the day though, results from Steve Burnside's body were still unsatisfactory. To make matters worse, the doctors would bicker among themselves, blaming one another for every little thing that went wrong. The constant infighting nearly drove him insane. After eight in the evening, Wesker called a halt to further research. Steve's corpse was taken back to the freezer, and the scientists were allowed to do as they pleased for the remainder of the night. Seeking the solitude of his office, Wesker slumped down in his chair with a heavy sigh. For all he knew, it could take months before a proper sample could be obtained. Thinking back years ago to when he and his old colleague William Birkin experimented with Lisa Trevor, his body gave an involuntary shudder. Birkin was able to produce the G-virus from the infected woman, but even then, it took years to complete. Removing his gloves and glasses, Wesker ran his hands through his hair and down to his neck. Even for a super human like him, this was going to be a long and stressful few weeks.

* * *

_note: That'll be it for those two...for now. Next chapter will swing back to our heroes...and after that...who knows...Perhaps Wesker and Ada will come back. In fact...I'm sure they will._


	7. Fickle Luck

_Chapter 7 is here...no Ada and Wesker this time. Sorry! Hopefully you won't mind some Chris and Jill...and Carlos trying to get his mack on with Rebecca. Oh...and Leon and Claire angst...can't forget that. And once more...thanks to everyone who keeps reading!_

* * *

_Four weeks since she's been back, and she still isn't speaking to me._ Leon ran a hand through his tousled brown locks. Claire made herself scarce when he was around, and would only talk to him when it was absolutely necessary. Even then, the undertone of being snide didn't go unnoticed. She couldn't see that he, too, was upset about losing Sherry. In his spare hours, Leon was constantly hacking into every database belonging to Umbrella and HCF, searching for anything that could give him a clue as to what happened to Sherry.

"Leon! Earth to Leon!...I stole your mom's silk panties," Leon snapped back to reality, turning to look at Carlos. The man was grinning broadly. "Just kidding. What's up man? Spacing out like that isn't good when you're holding a loaded gun."

Looking down at the Glock he was servicing, Leon sighed. "Sorry man...I just...don't know where my head is these days."

Chris took the gun from Leon and unloaded it. "I do...You're still upset about Sherry and Claire. Listen...I'll talk to her." Leon looked up into Chris' eyes. The two had reached a nonverbal understanding of each other. Giving Leon a pat on the shoulder, Chris nodded toward the kitchen. "Let's get washed up...dinner's ready."

Carlos practically jumped out of his seat. "Yes! I'm so hungry! That slop for lunch wouldn't even feed a street bum."

Chris and Leon grinned. "Carlos...you made it...said it was a Brazilian specialty...remember?" Getting a rude gesture form him, the two laughed. Chris motioned for Carlos to go on ahead, wanting a moment longer with Leon. "Listen...try not to let my sister get at you. She's been through a lot...and she knows you didn't mean for anything bad to happen to the girl. We'll find her...so stop trying to do everything on your own. Let's go...we can't keep the others waiting."

Nodding, Leon followed the older man to the kitchen. Carlos was already eating, much to Rebecca's dismay. She stared at him from across the table, a look of pure disgust mixed with amazement on her youthful features. "I told him not to start until you got here, but the glutton wouldn't listen. Honestly Carlos...how do you look like that when you eat so much?"

With his flirtatious grin, Carlos leaned over the table a bit. "It's all the exercise I get Becca...you ladies give me one hell of a work out."

Jill scoffed, reaching for her coke. "In your dreams Carlos...when was the last time you got laid?"

Everyone laughed, including Carlos. "Ah...a man doesn't like to brag...But since you asked Jill, it would be rude of me to not answer. It has been a while since all this work I'm doing keeps me so busy. However...if any of you fine ladies are offering-"

"Carlos, like she said...in your dreams. Claire and Rebecca are too much for you," Leon's eyes flickered briefly to Claire, catching that he had actually gotten a smile from her.

Chris threw a French fry at Carlos. "I better not catch you trying anything with Jill either...you'll find yourself becoming my new friend for target practice."

Grabbing the fry and popping it into his mouth, Carlos winked at the others. "Sweet. I've got a Kevlar and a helmet...It'll be good practice to dodge your shots."

The banter carried on throughout dinner. Leon noticed more and more that Claire seemed to be warming up to him a little more. She actually took his side in an argument he and Chris got into about motorcycles. When dinner was over, Leon volunteered to clean up. Jill and Chris headed upstairs to their room, Claire to the garage, and Carlos and Rebecca to the living room to watch the news. Lost in the bubbles from the soap while washing the dishes, he failed to notice Claire coming up from behind. "Leon...I...I'm sorry."

Turning sharply, Leon fumbled with one of the plates. "C-Claire...oh...don't worry about it...It was my fault."

Claire bit her lip, shaking her head. "No...If I never left, I would have been there when those bastards came for the two of you. I've been so angry at myself for it that I...I dumped all my feelings on you. There was nothing...you could have done. I'm sure if you refused them they would...have killed you."

Drying his hands off, Leon placed a light hand on her shoulder. It was obvious Claire was on the verge of tears. "Let's go upstairs and talk."

The younger Redfield nodded, and together they went upstairs to Claire's room. Shutting the door behind him, Leon sat down with Claire on the bed. An awkward silence hung thick in the room. Leon kept his gaze glued to the carpet, unsure of what to do or say now. Hearing Claire sniffle, he looked up to find her crying. "C-Claire? What is it?"

"I-I...I-I'm scared Leon...I'm so afraid for Sherry...for us...I'm useless. I left you and she was taken from us...then I let Steve die...Chris could have been killed because of me-"

Grabbing her shoulders, Leon gave her a firm shake. "Get a grip Claire! Calm down!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "None of this is your fault. You...me...your brother and his friends...We are all just caught up in this mess. It's all we can do to survive and not go crazy. Claire..." Leon tilted her chin and tried his best to wipe her tears without poking her in the eyes. "You're strong Claire. You've got to let things go. I swear to you we'll find Sherry. I'll save her and bring her back to you if it takes me forever." Her clear gray-blue eyes shined up at him, and Leon instantly recalled the night before she left. Her lips had been soft, warm. Unlike Ada, he could talk to Claire, he could trust he and not have to worry about her turning on him.

_Ada._

Leon thought of the seductive Asian, wondering where she would be if it weren't for his intervention. She could have found the sample and escaped if he never tried to play hero. Claire had told him how a woman had thrown her a rocket launcher in the heat of battle, but Leon had watched Ada fall. Gazing into Claire's eyes now, Leon knew he had to move on. He loved Ada, but knew he was not _in love _with her. He cared deeply for her, wanted to be with her, but it was impossible. They were too different. What he had with Ada was brief, fleeting. Leon didn't want that again, not with Claire. He wanted something that would last, something he could live for, fight for. He wanted _someone _he could die for.

Claire could see that although Leon was looking at her, he wasn't seeing her for the longest time. He was too lost in his thoughts, and Claire knew exactly who was on his mind. "Leon...You should probably leave now."

"I don't want to Claire...I want to stay with you...please...Don't leave me alone." His eyes focused on hers, and for a long time, there was silence between them. It happened abruptly. Claire flung her arms around him, the sudden movements throwing them both off balance and back onto the bed. She had never looked more beautiful to Leon; her eyes slightly puffy and red from crying, her auburn hair framing her face perfectly. Smiling slightly, he brushed a few strands away. "Does this mean I get to stay?"

Nodding, Claire snuggled close to him, nestling her head at the crook of his neck. "Yeah...you can stay..." Her voice was heavy with exhaustion, and Leon suspected that she too hadn't been sleeping well. Holding each other tightly, the two friends found a special comfort. It was the first time since Raccoon where they were both able to sleep nightmare free, and for once enjoy sleeping straight through the night.

* * *

Jill bit her lip, trying her hardest not to moan too loudly. It was a hard feat. Her sweaty body pressed tightly to Chris, arms and legs wrapped securely around his neck and waist as he drove his manhood deep inside her. They had showeredtogether, and one thing led to the other...not that either of them cared. She gasped with bliss as her pleasure neared its peak. A few more well placed thrusts sent Jill overboard. "Aah...C-Chris...I'm-"

He knew. His mouth closed over hers in a heated, lustful kiss. The two came together, and they stayed joined even after their bodies stopped trembling from the intense love making. Panting lightly, Chris stared down at Jill, smiling at how beautiful she looked. Kissing her softly, he rolled off her and cuddled next to her. "One of these days we're gonna get caught."

Jill gave a pretty laugh, propping her head up on the pillow. "You think so? Honestly Chris...the others know, and I don't think they really care." Her lips curled in a seductive smile, her fingers slowly snaking her way down his chest. "You're a big boy after all..."

Pulling her into another kiss, the elder Redfield sighed. "You know I'd keep going, but it's been a long day." Feeling her getting comfortable, he reached down and pulled the covers over their naked bodies. "Hopefully we won't be as damn busy tomorrow."

Caressing his chest softly, Jill closed her eyes and yawned. "We took care of moving everything today, so I don't think we will...We're safe here Chris...Umbrella's gone, we have each other, and our friends...I know you'll take care of anything should it arise."

If only he could. Chris knew Wesker was out there somewhere, plotting his revenge against them all. Looking into his lover's eyes, he vowed once more that he would stop his enemy at any costs. He would see to it no more innocent lives were destroyed. Kissing Jill one last time, Chris nodded. "Yeah...let's hope so. I love you Jill." She muttered that she did too, already dozing off. Chris smiled at her feeble reply before he too began to drift into slumber.

* * *

Carlos and Rebecca casually turned their heads, watching as Leon and Claire headed upstairs together. Rebecca gave the two an encouraging smile, while Carlos grinned. "Goin' up to the bedroom...I wonder what they are gonna do."

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels. "You are such a horn dog. They are going to talk...in private. What else do people do when they want to be alone?"

Seeing an opportunity, Carlos stretched and put his arm around the petite redhead. "Well...I can name a few things. Wanna go upstairs and let me show you?"

"Keep dreaming Carlos...It's not going to happen...Ever." Unable to find anything, she handed the remote back to him.

Not to be shot down, the Latin stud laughed. "Don't say that Becca! It's for the good of the team, ya know? I mean...look at us. You, a beautiful nymph. Strong, smart, and very cute...especially when you pout." Noticing her cheeks flush, Carlos kept on. "You know you barely legal ladies are some of the wildest. Not usually my style, but for you, I'd make the exception any day."

Rebecca turned and faced him properly, green eyes shining innocently. "Oh Carlos...would you really? I've always dreamed of a man like you...being my first."

Carlos couldn't contain his excitement. _Man oh man! Not only is she hot, but a virgin? Carlos man...you've got to get her!_ Pushing the dirty thoughts out of his head, Carlos cleared his throat. "Really?"

"No...I was just joking. I wanted to see how you'd react...and can I have the remote back please? I wanna catch the last part of the news."

Defeated, but only for then, Carlos sighed and gave her what she wanted. "You're cold Rebecca...cold as ice."

Giggling happily in her victory, Rebecca took the remote back. She clicked it over to the news. They had all been briefed by Chris earlier that they should keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Seeing nothing of real importance, Rebecca stood and stretched. "I guess that's it then... I'm heading to bed...It's been a long day." Stooping down, she gave Carlos a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night stud...better luck tomorrow."

Carlos watched as Rebecca walked off. A slow grinned formed on his handsome features as he spoke to no one in particular. "Yeah...tomorrow...I think she's starting to warm up to me."

* * *

_Poor Carlos...his luck with the ladies is worse than Leon's. Oh well...at least he tries. Oh...and for all you Rebecca/Billy fans...I'm not sure how Carlos and Rebecca will end up, so don't flame me saying it would never work. There's actually a chance that Becca and Carlos could hook up, seeing that they joined the same team. Maybe one day Billy will come back, but until then...Next chapter swings back to Ada and Wesker. Do we finally get some action between them? Who knows...you'll just have to read and find out! _


	8. Sometimes you win

_Thanks yet again to everyone who is reading. Another chapter featuring Ada and Wesker._

* * *

Ada was far past being tired. She had assisted Wesker for six days straight with working on Steve's corpse. Six long and tiring days with little rest, if any, in between. It was two forty-three in the morning, and Ada was resting her head at the end of Wesker's desk trying to catch a small nap. Wesker had succumbed to one of his frustrated fits of rage and had left the operating room, cursing darkly about the incompetence of others. Ada was glad he had left; the previous day they had their worst argument to date over the project. With a heavy sigh, Ada closed her eyes. She hated fighting with him, not because he was her superior, but because Wesker had done so much for her. She now had an apartment of her own outside the base, a normally expensive place that she got to live in for free. Ada thought about going home, but she knew better than to try and drive in her current state. The last thing she remembered as sleep took her was that she had left her notes in the lab.

* * *

Ada opened her eyes and sat up. "W-what?" She was lying on a soft couch in a dimly it room. She didn't remember ever waking up and moving. Looking down at her watch, she noticed that someone had thoughtfully covered her with a blanket. "Shit!" It was almost seven. Throwing the covers off, Ada jumped up and hurried to the only door the room had. Tossing it open, she froze. Wesker was seated at a table, talking quietly on his phone. Without even looking up, he motioned for Ada to join him. Cheeks flushing, she forced herself to remain calm as she took the seat across from him. "No...keep her as she is now. Just take whatever blood samples you need." At that, Wesker hung up and finally acknowledged her presence. "We had a slight altercation with Miss Birkin."

Ada reached over and grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a sip. "Oh?...And what happened this time?"

Though she couldn't tell because of his ever present sunglasses, Ada was positive he was glaring at her. "It seems the doctors didn't give her enough hexobarbitone. She injured three doctors in an attempted escape. They have been able to get her under control, and we are putting her to sleep for a while."

"Experimenting on children is sick Wesker," Ada set the cup down, giving him a sour glare.

With an sigh of obvious forced patience, Wesker stood up. "We aren't experimenting on her just yet. Right now she is in containment. She was implanted with a g-embryo after all. Did you sleep enough?"

The sudden subject change, and to her well-being, caught Ada off guard. "What? Oh...well, yes...I do feel a little better...Where are we?"

"My private chambers above my office. You needed a quiet place to rest." He shot her a sideways glance, before grabbing his blazer from the back of his chair. "You can remain here if you wish."

Ada hastily jumped up. "You're leaving me? Where are you going?"

"Does it honestly matter? I'm ordering you to stay here." Wesker's lip twitched, a sure sign he was losing his patience. "It seems Burnside's corpse is still not producing any valid or useful results. Even with the aid of the others, we can't seem to fully grasp a solid T-Alexia strand. A few more French doctors are arriving in a few minutes, and it is my duty to greet them and bring them to the facility safely. There's food in the kitchen if you are hungry." In his ever so crisp manner he headed for the door.

"Wesker wait! When are you coming back?"

"Jesus Ada it's not like I'm taking a trip to Switzerland. I'll be back in a few hours." He turned and smiled slightly. "Just rest. There's no need for you to observe today...I'm ordering one of the guards to take over. You have to get prepared to meet with the other executives. You are to receive your mission briefing later today. I don't want them to think my agent is incapable due to lack of proper rest."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Oh Wesker, I never knew you cared."

"I don't." Noting that Ada was stunned, Wesker quickly left.

Ada picked up the coffee mug and threw it at the door, shattering the ceramic and spilling the hot liquid everywhere. She sat back down and sulked for a moment, before getting up once again and cleaning her mess. Trashing Wesker's room wouldn't keep her in good standings, nor would it do anything to ease the situation. Too restless to sleep, Ada went to the kitchen and fixed herself some breakfast.

* * *

With his acute senses, Wesker heard the sound of the breaking mug. Smirking, the B.O.W knew that under her cool exterior Ada Wong could be childish when provoked. _Childish, and at times more scared than she is willing to admit even to herself._ When he discovered her sleeping on his desk, he had been half tempted to wake her up and give her a sound telling off for slacking. Something had held him back, however. Convincing himself he was letting her rest only as an apology for berating her earlier that day, Wesker had carefully picked her up and carried her up to his bunk. Not wanting to put her in his bed for fear of her reaction, the blond had decided that using the couch in his den would work well enough. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and quickly trotted down the stairs and into his office. _Leaving that woman alone inside my private quarters...I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. _It was then Wesker smirked. Even if Ada decided to go snooping around, he had already removed any information that could damage his future plans.

The light on his desk phone was blinking, but Wesker ignored it and walked out. _Those scientists are too demanding for their own good, and no doubt they have arrived early and are already waiting in the lab. Just my luck._. Outside his own branch of doctors, Wesker wasn't too fond of others experimenting with his specimen. Time was running short, however, and he still hadn't been able to extract enough of the T-Alexia virus to satisfy his needs. It perturbed him to that he had to bring in foreigners, but he was running out of options. Making his way swiftly to the lab, Wesker wasn't shocked in the slightest to see his hypothesis was correct. His own team was standing by, glancing nervously to the newcomers and then to their captain. "Gentlemen...I see you took the liberty to begin without me. Now...I hope you all have read over the data on what we have gathered so far?" As Wesker approached the operating table, the other doctors froze. "We already have plenty of blood and tissue samples...however, most samples are genetically linked to Burnside, and not Alexia."

Doctor Joshua Stalin,an older scientist with the more experience than most of the others, nodded slowly, still examining the cadaver. "Yes...yes...What you have now is enough to produce a weaker strand of the virus-"

"That is not my goal, doctor. I don't want a tainted, weak sample," Wesker interrupted, furrowing his brow in frustration. "If that were the case, none of you would be here right now. In order to completely understand and analyze the virus, I need what Alexia injected into the boy, and not what his body adapted to." Pacing around the table like a feral cat, the blond glared at the doctors. "I'm sure Doctor Merrick has already briefed you...so now...let's get to work."

* * *

Five long, tiresome hours later, Wesker and his team were finally able to locate a small amount of the original T-Alexia virus. Although he was satisfied, Wesker wouldn't allow himself time to celebrate. Extracting the virus only meant more long hours in the labs. Instead ofinforming his colleagues this, Wesker simply ordered them to take care of the sample and call it a day. _I need to get out of here and check on Ada anyway...There is always the chance I overlooked a file or two and she got a hold of it._ Washing up and taking off his scrubs and lab coat, Wesker took off for his office. The entrance to his loft was hidden behind the bookcase. Although it lacked originality, it was secure since the first way of access was by inputting the password on the computer. Since only he knew the code, there was very little chance of anyone getting in. _But out is another story. Just one small push and the door opens._ Not fearing an attack from Ada, he walked casually up the stairs.

Taking his room in at a glance, he saw nothing was really out of place. _Good girl Ada...you even cleaned up the little mess you made._ Smirking, he stepped into his dorm and looked around. The kitchen and small dining area had been cleaned just the way he liked. _That only leaves..._ His heard the sound of the shower running and froze. _Twenty feet away from a wet, highly desirable woman...you should take your chance and surprise her. _Wesker forced the thought from his mind. He couldn't lie to himself that he wanted Ada, but any type of relationship with her outside their professional bounds was strictly off limits. A sexual relationship with _any_ woman was dangerous for him. Thanks to the virus now flowing in his blood, Wesker had been forced into celibacy. Even with the proper protection, if a child were to be the result of a night of pleasure, he would be in serious trouble. Wesker immediately thought of Ada...bearing him a child. He once more forced himself not to think about such situations. There could be no such thing as a happy family with him. Wesker knew that all too well. Some things in life, no matter how desired, should always be out of reach. He chose the path of power, and walked it alone. Caring for anyone else would only endanger his future plans.

He was still lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door open. One minute he was staring at the dark paint of the door, the next...He was looking up at the slender legs of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. One of his black terry cloth towels was wrapped around her body, covering her completely but at the same time leaving nothing to the imagination. Wesker's eyes froze at the top of her breasts for only a moment, before reaching her face. Her raven dark hair clung to the sides of her face, and her eyes...Her eyes were locked with his, neither one moving and both hardly even breathing. Finally, she shuffled awkwardly, holding the towel tighter against her body. "I...um...I cleaned up and...I took a shower."

Wesker continued to stare at her for a moment longer before pulling himself together. "Clearly...but neither act should have taken five hours."

Ada smiled a bit. "You have an interesting selection of books...I've never seen so many first editions before. You read Tolstoy?"

The atmosphere finally relaxed, Wesker nodded and forced himself to move. Walking over to the couch, he sat down and removed his shades. "Sometimes...in my free time." From the curve of the room, he couldn't directly see Ada anymore, but she was reflected perfectly in the dark sunglasses. "Ada...I told you to be ready for your review...I'm telling you ahead of time that you're first mission won't be simple. Infiltration...a lab in Guatemala has some files we would like returned."

"...I understand...Outbreak risk?" Ada stepped back into the bathroom and began to dress, listening carefully to Wesker.

"Low, but present. You'll mainly be going up against human guards. They shouldn't be too difficult for you. I've already requested to the committee that you have back up for your first few missions. There will be one man acting as your support."

Slipping on her stockings, Ada admired herself in the full length mirror. "Oh...someone I know?" There was silence for a moment. Ada opened the door and stepped out...straight into Wesker's arms.

"Yes...me."

Another awkward silence held the two captive. Ada stared into his golden eyes, struggling to read his emotions. He was an enigma. Without realizing her actions, Ada stood on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you...for the day off."

He was as cold as stone for a moment, before a gentle smile formed on his face. "You're welcome..." Ada was stunned by how handsome he was when he smiled. True, he was attractive to begin with, but to see that look on his face...to be so close to him...Sensing Ada's thoughts, Wesker stepped back. "Ada...let's have dinner. We'll go out...I'm sure you'd like to get away from the labs. I know you don't like staying here. I've grown rather sick of this place as well over the last few days." Ada smiled. Sure, she hated being stuck there, but things were starting to get much better.

* * *

_Aw how cute...don't you feel sorry for Albert? No sex...well...not yet. Be prepared for a litte time jump...and a few more coming up. R&R please._


	9. Sometimes you lose

_Finally updated. I had an accident and I think I fractured one of my fingers...It shouldn't affect my typing though. The next few chapters are pretty much done, but just need some editing. Expect them soon._

* * *

More and more weeks dropped off the calendar. Ada was now, once more, taking on missions for her employer. The Guatemala infiltration had been an outstandingly easy mission, and after that, Wesker sent her to a small factory in India where several of their scientists had been kidnapped and forced into research. She once more fell into the routine of receiving commands, completing her missions, and making her reports. After her third mission, Wesker told her that the committee believed her fit to take care of her assignments on her own. As the days went by, she saw less and less of Wesker. Despite what she told herself, he was never really far from her mind. Ada would complete her missions quickly so she could report back to him. They spent very little time together, although as a reward for Wesker would often take her to dinner. Despite being very willing to try and take their relationship further, he seemed to never acknowledge her advances.

Sitting at her computer, Ada stared blankly at her report. A copy was already e-mailed to Wesker and the other executives in charge, and she had an appointment with him tomorrow to receive a printed hard copy. He had already warned her over the phone that it had to be brief; He was due in the labs later that day for a viral test. Finally noticing that it was almost four in the morning, Ada heaved a tired sigh and pushed herself out of the chair. All she had left to do now was sleep.

* * *

Wesker re-read the report Ada had sent a few hours ago. It was yet another perfect, by the book report but at the same time had a touch of her flare. Reading her reports always killed the monotony of his evenings. However, as he looked down at the scrawly, hand written report from one of the researchers in a complex across town, his comfortable mood vanished. A certain doctor, institutionalized recently because of a sudden mental break down, was beginning to talk. The asylum was Umbrella run, but Wesker was never one to take chances. Anyone listening could find out some of the company's deeper secrets. The doctor needed to be dealt with, and he knew just the person for the job...

_Ah yes...and then comes the little matter of that brat..._Wesker placed his fingers to his temples and rubbed, hoping to relieve some of the pressure on his mind. Sherry Birkin had once more managed an escape, but only was able to reach the stairs of the prison before being apprehended and once more placed in her holding cell. Birkin's whelp needed to be dealt with swiftly, and Wesker knew that he would be the one to take that job. Deciding it best to take care of her the day after the next, Wesker clicked off his desk lap and went up to his private dorm. He cherished the loft now more than ever, the memory of _her_ still fresh in his mind. The pillow she had slept with during her short time there was now always on his bed. Her soft, feminine scent eased his mind, and helped him sleep. Wesker knew it was foolish, but he just couldn't let it go.

* * *

"...and that's pretty much it. Thanks to the nerve gas the doctor sprayed, the guards were no bother at all. However, they lied about having a sample. It was only a ruse in order to try and trick us into paying them." Ada handed over the documents, smiling a bit as Wesker took them.

"As usual, your performance was the best. I know it's sudden, but there are two more missions for you this week."

Ada's jaw dropped a bit. "This week? Wesker, how the hell-"

Holding up his hand for silence, Wesker continued as if Ada never spoke out of turn. "Tomorrow you will be accompanying me to the Cedar Lab in north Maine, and then we'll be coming back here to Hill Crest Asylum. Be sure to pack plenty of warm clothes...the region is suffering a harsh winter storm. Several power outages have already struck the area. This lab is safe, so you have no reason to worry."

"Wesker...is there an outbreak?" Ada felt a slight bit of fear. Their current facility was much newer, much more modern than the Hill Crest lab and asylum. She had paid close attention to the news, and knew all too well that power failure was a widespread problem. What the reporters failed to mention was the danger that had for certain companies with the power to create an army of living dead and monsters. Hill Crest Asylum was a place where more than just the clinically insane where kept. In it's black deals, Umbrella paid the institution top dollar to take some of the patients and use them for human experimentation. Killers, rapists, madmen, former scientists...Ada almost would feel safer back in Raccoon City's police station.

"No, there's no worry of an outbreak. However, there is a doctor by the name of Mathew Tice who recently became a member of their ward. He's been heard speaking about certain incidents that need not be made public. Despite the fact that we own the facility, the men who are placed there still that still have families are allowed to have visitors. If the wrong person should overhear some of our plans, things would take an even nastier turn for Umbrella." Wesker's eyes drifted over to the clock. It was past time for his meeting in the labs, but he could wait. "Thanks to HCF, we have enough funds to continue our research, but not on the grand scale we once had. I'm not ready to suffer a heavy loss once more. That's enough for now...you're dismissed."

"I understand...I'll be ready this evening." Ada exited the office, wondering just how much trouble Doctor Tice would cause.

Wesker watched her leave, not looking forward to their visit to Maine. In their brief interactions in Raccoon, he knew that Ada had met Birkin's offspring. Although most people wouldn't be able to tell, Wesker knew that Ada was sentimental, and cared for children. The reunion would not be a happy one, and he was willing to bet that he was going to regret bringing Ada along.

* * *

The next day, Wesker roused Ada early. There was no teasing, no small talk. He gave her orders tersely, only explaining to her that because of a winter storm, they would be driving up to the Cedar Lab. Ada made sure she had her leather gloves before pulling on her thick parka. It, like she, was high fashion; elegant black with light fur trim, insulated fleece on the inside. Exiting her room, she gave Wesker a half smile, which went unreturned. "Grab something to eat on the way to the car...we'll have to leave now if we want to make it by noon." He walked off briskly, and Ada sighed. _He's in another lovely mood today._ Ada hurried to the cafeteria and grabbed her usual, then made her way to the garage. He was already waiting at the car. Ada was pleasantly surprised that they were taking his car, a black Ashton Martin Vanquish. Ada knew that of all the personal belongings he had, that car was his baby, and no one but he could touch it. As in all things, Wesker was an efficient driver, and since they were the only ones in the parking garage, that meant they were the only two heading for Maine. She didn't mind the time alone with him. He opened the door for her, then practically slammed it shut. Not a good sign.

"I got you breakfast as well...Wesker?" She glanced over at him as he drove. "Are you alright?"

He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands on the wheel. "If we weren't so short on time, I would have made you eat that outside."

Flushing slightly, Ada lowered the window and threw both muffins out, along with the coffee. "There! Are you happy? You know...I didn't volunteer to come along just to be your punching bag. I'm still tired from the last escapade you sent me on, and then you drag me out just so you can bitch at me? Would it really hurt you to be a little nicer?"

Not removing his eyes from the road, Wesker scoffed. "...You could have kept the coffee."

Ada stared at him, dumbfounded. _The man is incorrigible! _They didn't speak for the rest of the trip, which was probably best. When they arrived at the lab, she could tell he _tried_ to make amends by opening the door for her, but Ada wouldn't allow that to erase the fact that he was behaving like a complete asshole.

Following close to Wesker, Ada kept her gaze fixed to the path ahead of them. The halls were quiet, dreary. The men and women around them either stared, or quickly walked away as they approached. It was as if by some sixth sense they could tell Wesker was in no mood to be dealt with. Ada expected for them to enter one of the offices or a lab, but instead he lead her to the most unlikely of places. _A holding area? Just what the hell is going on?_ As she watched, Wesker took the keys from the guard and motioned for him to leave. Going to the very last cell, he opened the door, and to Ada's horror, a small body ran out.

"Not so fast brat." Wesker quickly grabbed the child by the collar securely holding the squirming girl.

"Monster! Jerk! Let me go! I haven't done anything!" Sherry Birkin's scared voice screeched, echoing off the sullied, dripping walls.

Ada turned away, unable to look at the sad little girl. Wesker on the other hand, smirked and knelt down in front of her. "You're a fighter...I would have never thought Birkin's brat would be so strong willed."

"You're a monster! What did you do with Leon?" Sherry wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself in hopes that the vest Claire gave her would help give her strength.

At the sound of Leon's name, Ada turned, ready to ask the young child about her lost flame when Wesker stood and grabbed Sherry by the arm. "He's alive...for now. Don't think he's coming to save you. Dear Leon was the one who handed you over to us...without so much as a fight." That instantly killed all the fight left in Sherry, and Ada was left speechless. Effortlessly, Wesker drug Sherry back to her holding cell. "The truth hurts kid. The sooner you realize that, and acknowledge that you aren't getting away from me, the sooner things will get easier for you. Try to escape once more, and I'll have you chained. Understand this Sherry...you are no longer a member of the outside world. You belong to me, and that is final." He slammed the door, and the sound of her soft whimpers filled the dim room.

Turning sharply on his heel, Wesker walked briskly past Ada. Realizing she wasn't following, he stopped and glanced back at her. "...Are you coming, or do you, too, wish to rot in a cell?"

Ada felt her hands shaking. Without realizing it, she faced the blond and gave him the hardest slap she could. "You really are a monster." She hurried past him, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her hand.

Pulling off his sunglasses, Wesker watched as Ada darted up the stairs. Rubbing his cheek, a light smirk graced his lips. Placing the shades back on, he took his time in leaving the prison. "Guard...give the child more meals...hot food, not the slop she's been given. Give her some toys as well...books and whatever playthings she might like. If she starts behaving, set up a dorm for her, but keep her under constant surveillance." Turning, he glanced back down the stairs. "Do you hear that little girl? Be nice and you'll get treated better." Only her whimpers met his eyes. Sighing, he gave the guard a stern look. "You have your orders." _Now...where did she get off to?_ He needed to find Ada and get back. Her mission at Hill Crest was much more important, this was only to show her that no one was allowed to try and escape him.

He found her back in the parking garage, her face ridden with anger and pain. Acting as if nothing had happened, Wesker opened the door for her. "Ada my dear...is something the matter?" She didn't even look at him, but got in and grabbed the door, closing it. Clicking his tongue disapprovingly, Wesker joined her and stared the car. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"I'd rather starve than eat with you. Wesker...how could you? She's only a child...an innocent child." The emotion in her voice was obvious.

Dropping the act, Wesker removed his glasses and faced her. Cupping her chin, he turned her face so he could look into her eyes. "You can't fool me. You don't care anything about the brat, it was Leon who you were interested in." When she tried to speak, he increased his grip. "Don't. I know you Ada...far better than you know yourself. Given the chance, you'd slit my throat if it meant being with him again. Face it Ada...you'd never be happy with a person like Kennedy. You know it too...you're just too afraid to admit it."

Ada's eyes welled with tears against her will. She tried to force herself not to listen, to look away and ignore him. Albert Wesker was not one to be ignored. He pulled her closer, their lips almost touching. "Whether you want to believe it or not, you know damn well that its true. There's only one type of man for you...a dead man. As for the brat...I told her that if she behaves, she'll be rewarded. I'm not completely heartless, you see. However...she was implanted with a G-embryo. Despite the vaccine, something could still happen to her. You know that. The last thing you and I need is another full scale outbreak."

Despite his softer tone, Ada was finally able to push him away. "Just take me home...I'm sick of being with you."

Staring at her for a moment more, Wesker finally sighed and started the car. There was so much he more he wanted to tell her, but it wouldn't make any difference. The drive back was another filled with silence. Ada didn't even allow Wesker to try and make contact with her again. The moment the car was stopped, she got out and dashed off to her room. She undressed and took a shower, then went to bed. _I hate him...I wish he would have just let me die. _He had saved her life, and because of that a bond had formed. Ada despised it with every fiber of her being, but at the same time, she knew what he told her was true. She loathed it, but no matter what happened, she could never stop thinking about him.

* * *

_Poor Sherry...Wesker can be such an ass. Oh well..at least he's trying to improve. R&R please...and I promise the next chapter will be up shortly._


	10. Hill Crest Asylum

_Sorry for the long wait everyone, and thanks for your continued readings and reviews. _

* * *

Wesker knew Ada was angry with him. He postponed the Hill Crest mission for five days, signed the proper forms allowing her to move out of the labs, and even made sure her apartment was in the Heights, one of the most prestigious places in the city to live. Still, she avoided him whenever possible. In the situations where she had to speak with him, she was cold, brusque, and though he would never call it to her face, a bitch. Trying to be a civil gentleman, he offered to help her move. Her answer was sharp and to the point- _If I had wanted or needed your help, I would have asked. Go to hell and stay out of my personal life. _She was at her new residence now, no doubt keeping herself busy by unpacking. Wesker ran his hands over his face, mentally exhausted. Lab results were proving to be more and more dissatisfying, the higher ups were breathing down his neck for him to show them some sort of progress, and now Ada. Pouring himself a glass of gin, he drank the liquor regardless of the fact it wouldn't get him drunk The executives he didn't give a damn about; they would be dealt with very soon. He planned on showing them the true meaning of power, and Umbrella would be reborn as the company it _should_ have been. There would be no more failures, no more William Birkins. He and he alone would hold the power. Wesker planned on leaving a lasting legacy to the world, one that would inspire fear, awe, and respect. "A legacy..." The word sounded so nice, but he knew deep down, there was still one very important thing he was lacking in order to achieve said goal. "A _legacy_..."

* * *

The shrill buzz of the phone snapped Ada out of her reverie. Looking idly over at it, she waited until it stopped ringing before once more turning her gaze out the window. Twenty stories up with a beautiful view, she felt completely relaxed staring at the snow covered city. The phone rang once more, harsh and demanding. Gritting her teeth, Ada all but stomped over to the table. "Hello?"

"It's late...why aren't you sleeping?" Wesker's voice sounded mildly concerned, but the fact he was calling at a quarter until one in the morning meant he either didn't care, or knew she'd be awake.

_Or both, the bastard._ "You aren't my father. What do you want?"

"I was hoping you'd like to meet me for drinks at-"

"No. Goodnight." Ada slammed the phone down, and no sooner than she turned away from it, the phone rang again. Picking it up she took a deep breath, hard pressed to keep herself from shouting at him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Silence. A moment's pause before he spoke again. "I was hoping we could talk about what happened the other day."

Ada wasn't going to let herself fall for his lines. "Don't bother trying to apologize, Wesker. We both know you don't care about anyone except yourself, so why don't you just leave me the hell alone and get back to work?"

"If you don't want to talk, then fine. Tomorrow you're going to Hill Crest. Visiting hours are over at seven, so you'll have the day off. Be back here at seven thirty, or don't bother showing up at all."

The line went dead. Ada slowly placed the phone back in its cradle. Perhaps she had been wrong? He had sounded oddly sincere at first. Wesker was right; had he not taken Sherry, another organization could have. Had he not brought her to the labs, she could unknowingly spark another outbreak. The thought of little Sherry mutating into a creature like her father was horrifying.

"Yes?" His voice was cold.

"Wesker I...I just wanted-"

"Don't bother Ada...you've been sorry ever since the day _I_ saved you in Raccoon." He hung up on her once more. Dropping the phone, Ada put a hand over her mouth and slumped to the floor. Why did he have to be so cold? She was never one to believe that there was good in everyone, but she wanted him to be different. Wesker made her feel so much pain, yet at the same time, when she was around him, she never felt more alive. He brought out a side of her she usually kept hidden. Forcing herself not to cry, Ada got up and went to bed. God only knew what Wesker had planned for her after Hill Crest, and she would need all the rest she could get.

Waking roughly around eleven the next day, Ada tried to force herself to relax before she left, but couldn't. Nothing soothed her, none of her usual comforts provided any solace. Tossing her novel aside, Ada curled up on the couch. _Hell...I haven't even eaten anything today. He would just chastise me for being irresponsible._ Hoping he would be in a better mood, Ada dressed in one of her favorite red dresses, the fabric slightly thicker to ward off the cold somewhat. Pulling on her parka and grabbing her keys, Ada left the apartment exactly at seven.

* * *

Of all the things he hated, human emotions were high on the list. Wesker spent the better part of the day in the lab, forcing himself of focus on his work. It worked for the most part, and it made time pass quickly. At a quarter after six, he made his way to his office and ordered a meal to be brought up. It didn't take him long to finish, and after cleaning up he looked over the mission briefing one last time, eyes drifting to his watch every few seconds. The knock on his door was so light that he doubted a normal human would have been able to hear it. "If you have business then enter and hurry it up." He looked up, eyes slanted in a glare but hidden by his sunglasses. She slipped in like a breeze, her soft features a welcome site to see. Wesker stared at Ada, noting that she wasn't looking at him. "...If you like the carpet so much, I'll have some ordered for your new residence."

She looked up at him, lips softly curving into a smile. "I didn't want to disturb you. I know I'm early. I'm sorry if I came at a bad time."

Motioning for her to have a seat, he propped his elbows in the desktop and laced his fingers together. "Ada...hearing you apologize sounds awkward. I'd much rather hear one of your witty repartees."

Her eyes almost twinkled with amusement. "Than shall I give you the layouts of my living room?"

"Perhaps later...for now, we need to get going." He stood and motioned for her to follow. "The storm is getting worse...it seems there's been even more power outages on that side of town. There are a few things you need to know about this mission. First, you go in unarmed." Ada opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Noting her silence, he continued. "In the event of an emergency, there will be a strike team to fortify the main hall. They will be armed, and nothing will get past them."

"What about my target? How am I supposed to take care of him if he knows too much?"

They were in the parking garage now. Wesker reluctantly passed by his Vanquish, not wanting to take his private vehicle out in the blizzard. Instead, he picked one of the Lincolns. "_You_ will not be the one to deal with Tice. If what he knows can damage my plans, then tomorrow he'll be given a lethal injection. Quick, simple, and to the public eye, he was nothing more than a man on death row."

Ada rolled her eyes. "Yes...real humane. I can see this is going to turn out just fine."

The blonde's lip twitched with annoyance, his previous good mood now soured. "If you don't like it, than stay here." Removing his shades, he glared at her from over the car until she was forced to look away. "You're acting weak...perhaps you _should_ remain behind." Furiously, Ada opened the door and sat down, slamming it shut. Smirking inwardly, Wesker got in and glanced over at her. "If you continue to behave like a child, than next time I _will_ send another agent."

Gritting her teeth, Ada was hard pressed to remain calm. "Enough...I'll do the damn mission...and whatever else you want."

Satisfied that he had won their little spat, Wesker started the car and pulled out, driving carefully across the thickly snow blanketed roads to the edge of town. The strike team was already in position. That put him in a slightly better mood, but seeing Ada sulking out of the corner of his eye instantly killed it. "Get out, and wait there." He ordered briskly, not caring that it was seven below zero.

Finding the officer in charge of the strike force, Wesker went over the last few details of the mission. Ada watched them talk, noting that he was making a point to ignore any reference to her. She shivered involuntarily, pulling her parka around her even more. When he was about to walk away with the man, Ada cleared her throat. "Wesker...I need to talk with you alone for a moment. Please?" Ada's gaze met with his, and he nodded, motioning for the soldier to leave.

"Two minutes, Miss Wong. Don't waste my time." His features were stoic, cold.

Ada opened her mouth to speak, but the right words wouldn't form. He obviously knew what was on her mind. She heard him scoff, and he turned away from her. Reaching out, she clutched the back of his blazer. "Wesker...Albert...please...I...can't stand this anymore. I don't want to keep fighting with you. Can we...talk over dinner?"

"I...have already eaten.."

It sounded so final, as if they would never have another chance to make things right. For some reason, Ada felt like crying. She forced herself not to, and let go of him. "Yeah...me too."

Wesker turned, bringing his gloved hand to the side of her face. He caressed her cheek softly, tenderly. "Ada...you're cold. You should really get inside. The sooner this mission is over...the sooner you and I can talk." He leaned in close, then softly kissed her cheek. "Go...I'll be here in case you need me. Because of the safety procedures we have to take, you won't be able to use the new PDA I got you...Instead, you'll be wearing a wire."

Ada simply nodded, following him to the car so he could hook her up. None of the others even looked their way, which was good because she felt her cheeks flush as his gloved hands gently maneuvered around her body and under her clothes to ensure the bug was in place. His finger tips just barely missed running over her breasts, and against her better judgment, she found herself almost wanting to feel his hands there.

Finishing with placing the wire, Wesker made sure Ada's two way communication earpiece was in place. "Alright...you're ready." He walked with her to the gates of the building, stopping at the stairs leading to the entrance. "Ask direct questions but remain as unobtrusive as possible. Just get him talking...try to avoid any questions he might turn back at you. Don't mention any names. Whatever you do, try to keep him calm. We don't want him screaming and making a racket." The security guard at the front door stepped out, nodding to them both. "Don't fail me Ada." Wesker's voice was a deadly whisper.

* * *

Ada watched him turn sharply on his heel and walk back to where the strike team's van and his car were. Taking a deep breath, Ada gave the guard a half smile as she stepped past him and into the warm foyer. She hardly listened as the man gave her the directions to Doctor Tice's room. Swiping his identification badge, the guard unlocked the fortified entry to the ward, closing the door once Ada was through. _This place is like a maze..._ Taking the first corridor on the right, Ada followed the wall until it curved into a four way. White, sterile walls surrounded her. White sterile walls with solid doors lining them, each with a number and a small window. Ada forced herself to look straight ahead. Sometimes, a patient would press his face against the window and watch as she walked by, some laughing, some panting and making odd noises. Others simply watched her, the way a predator stalks its prey before making the kill. She shuddered, and forced herself to keep walking. Taking another right, and then a left, she saw the doctor waiting outside a room. _That must be it..._ Approaching the man, she was surprised that he greeted her with a warm smile. "You're here for Tice? Don't worry...he's been given his medication already, so he should be quite agreeable. I'll be out here if ya need me. The name's Miller."

"Thank you..." Upon entering the dark cell, Ada instantly wanted to turn around and leave. It was that feeling she got whenever her intuition told her something bad was about to happen. _Just like in Raccoon..._ The cell smelt like mildew and sewage, almost as if the place was used as a garbage dump instead of a place to keep a human being. It had only a dingy cot for a bed and a toilet Ada would rather die than use. For their meeting, someone had taken the liberty of setting up a small card table with two highly uncomfortable looking chairs. Even with his bright orange jumper, Mathew Tice's was still hard to see in the dark, slumped over the table with his hands over his face. "Doctor Tice? My name is Miranda Ying...I've come on behalf-"

"Please my dear...you'll be more comfortable if you sit down." He lifted his face to her, and everything from his sunken, bloodshot eyes to his pale skin and lips told Ada that this man was indeed crazy. "What do you want to know from me? I'm sure you haven't come here today to keep a man like me company."

Smiling somewhat, Ada sat down across from him, wary of his every move. "How are you feeling? Are you well, physically?"

The doctor gave a small laugh. "I've developed a small cough since coming here, but I don't think it matters. Miss...Ying, is that it? _They_ should have sent someone less attractive. You'll catch your death of illness if you stay here too long."

_He's not so bad after all...in a Hannibal Lector sort of way. _Had he been a little cleaner and out of the institution, Ada might have found the man to be attractive. He wasn't exactly her type, but he was smart and obviously had a sense of humor. "I'll be fine doctor. I've come to ask you a few questions."

Mathew smoothed back his matted blond hair. "None of which, I'm sure, apply to me taking you to dinner, I'm sure. Now...why don't you just tell me why you're really here?"

Clearing her throat, Ada let her smile fall. "I've come because you may have the information I need to take down a few of my enemies."

Tice's eyes twitched, a strange glow illuminating them. "Ah...so _they _didn't send you after all?"

Ada acted mildly surprised. "Doctor...who are you talking about?"

"Umbrella...HCF...they are all the same...Ants running around, struggling to gain control of something that it well out of reach for them. Stupid men and women...greedy people who think of nothing but creating new viruses and more bio-weapons."

Now they were getting somewhere. "I agree Doctor...With your help, I may be able to take them all down. I can pull some strings and set you free from all this."

His laughter this time was highly different from the polite chuckle she heard before. It was that of a deranged man, one who was obviously out of touch with reality. "Yes...I'm sure you would. And I'd be locked right back up in another cell...one with the mask of giving me freedom. Working back in the labs...always a slave to the corporate dogs that feast on my entrails. You're one too, aren't you Miss Ying? A whore to those who flaunt their artificial power. Let me guess...you work for Martin? Caslin?...Or do you answer to that ambitious prick Wesker?"

Swallowing to keep from losing her cool, Ada shook her head. Just from the namesof themen he mentioned,he knew too much. Still, she had to keepup her facade until itwas time to go. "I work for no one, Doctor Tice. I told you, I'm a spy. I promise you I can set you free."

"Free? You want to set me _free_?" He cackled, and Ada knew now why the man was such a high risk. _He could have caused another outbreak if-_ "Do you know, my dear...that I spent several years studying Japanese culture?" Ada shook her head, caught slightly off guard by the doctor's sudden change in topic. He smiled, his pale lips twitching. "Not many people do. There once was a very honorable ritual samurai preformed. It ends with providing the person with eternal freedom...To English speakers...it's called hara-kiri. Such a vulgar...vulgar term."

Ada didn't like the way things were going. "Doctor...perhaps you should drink some water and calm down." _Hara-kiri...that's-_

"To the Japanese, its called seppuku..." From under the table, he pulled out a long, sharp knife. Time seemed to slow down. As Ada watched, the crazed doctor thrust the knife into his stomach, making a cut wide across his belly and with the remainder of his strength, sliced upward. Ada wanted to scream at the sight of the disemboweled man, but she feared that if she opened her mouth, she might vomit. She began backing up until she hit the wall. Wesker's voice buzzed in her ear, ordering her to state the problem. "W-Wesker...he just...out of no where he- a knife!"

"Ada calm down! Are you hurt?"

"He just...he just gutted himself!" Ada couldn't look away from the horrific site, but she didn't have to endure it for much longer. The guard outside the room grabbed her and pulled her out, asking her if she was alright. Before she had the chance to steady herself and answer, the lights flickered, and died. "Don't worry miss...it'll come back in-" Down the hall, doors began slamming open, and doctors began screaming. "Oh shit...Get down and under that table. The locks on the doors are electric and-" Miller's voice was cut off, a distinct thud of something hitting the back of his skull. Insane laughter filled the halls, echoing as more and more of the wards freed themselves. Ada cursed Wesker for sending her in unarmed. Things just went from worse, to hell.

* * *

_Things aren't looking too good for Ada now, are they? Oh...and this chapter and the next were inspired from the ps2 game Indigo Prophecy...only with a Resident Evil twist. R&R please._


	11. Darker Games

_I was tempted to leave you all hanging and go back to Chris and the others, but...I decided not. Just as a warning, for those looking for adult action...aka sex...you'll get it here. For those of you who don't care...read on happy readers...read on. And as always...thanks to everyone who reviews. V.gryffin, Tyrant Hamster, LuiVougan, Great Beaver,Cheko, and everyone else! Oh...and sorry for the delay. I got my new computer finally! Woot..._

* * *

Things had been going as planned. Wesker listened intently to Ada and Doctor Tice, hardly aware of the soldiers pacing the small lobby. He knew he should have warned her that Mathew Tice was a sexual deviant, but since Ada was capable of handling herself, he didn't bother. _Only a small number of people know why Tice is here in the first place...those last experiments of his...even _I_ wouldn't go that far. _Tice had tried to _breed_ humans and B.O.W's...not a pretty scene. When those attempts failed, the doctor drugged and injected the T-virus into three men and three women, forcing them into sick sexual acts. He killed them off before they zombified, but only because they lacked fruitful results. _If I had my way, he'd already be dead._ Wesker was lost in his thoughts when suddenly, he heard something out of place. His agent gave almost a whimper. "Report now." 

"W-Wesker...he just...out of no where he- a knife!"

"Ada calm down! Are you hurt?" He motioned for his guards to stand ready.

"He just...he just gutted himself!"

Wesker took a small breath, thinking hard. That was certainly unexpected. _Better him than her._ "I want this place locked down immediately. It seems someone has-" The lights flickered, and went out. _Definitely not a good sign._

* * *

Ada held her breath, wanting to close her eyes and curl into a ball. Something inside her snapped, triggering a primitive fear that shook her to the very core of her being. The blackout had released the locks on the patients' doors, which was all she needed to deal with. _First, the former doctor kills himself, and then this..._ "Wesker...get me out of here," She barely whispered, not wanting to alert any of the wandering patients of her hiding spot. Ada was close to hyperventilating, her breathing coming too quick and uncontrollable. Even in Raccoon she didn't feel this way, a pure gut wrenching terror. Her last breath could be seconds away. 

"Stay calm Ada...There's a team waiting at the entrance. They can't come in after you, but I can...and will be there shortly. Stay low, and keep quiet. You're my best agent Ada...If you could get through the hell of Raccoon this will be easy. I promise I'll get you out of there Ada." Wesker's voice comforted her slightly, but then Ada froze. An insane giggle sounded near...too near for Ada's liking. Another scream of terror ripped through the air. Female this time. Ada could hear the poor woman begging to be spared. She screamed again, but it was cut off too quickly for Ada to pinpoint the location. It didn't matter really; there would have been nothing to do to save her anyway.

Crawling on her hands and knees, she forced herself to breath as she slowly moved out from under the table. Although she felt highly undignified, now was certainly not the time to contemplate grace. Reaching the hall, Ada _Stay calm...you were fine in a zombie infested city for three days with no back up... _Ada nearly screamed when one of the wards suddenly jumped in front of her, looking in her direction with a twisted smile. _Oh no...he hasn't seen you...Stay calm...don't move...hold your breath and stay still! He's a big guy...you can out maneuver him if he finds you! _By now, Ada felt close to panicking. The man slowly turned and sauntered off into the darkness, and once more she forced herself to move. Slowly standing up, she hugged the wall, trying to feel her way down the hall. The orange jumper of another patient loomed before her, and Ada bit her lip. She could smell his foul odor, see the glazed over look in his eyes. A bit of drool oozed out of his half open mouth, and from the looks of it Ada thought that there might be some smeared blood on his chin and shirt. In any other time, the sight would have made Ada feel a rush of pity towards the man, but now she only feared for her life. The fear crushed and grinded her stomach, making her almost nauseous.

Something moved close to her left side. A cold, moist hand lightly reaching over to hers. Ada couldn't contain her scream as theinmates laughed insanely. Ada shoved the ward back, ducking under the hands of the looming patient in front of her, then took off at a dead run. She could hear several different footfalls chasing her, the maniacal laughs of the mental patients echoing through the halls. It was all a game to them, one which ended with her life. There was nowhere to hide that they wouldn't be able to find her. Ada tried to remember the path back to the entrance, groping blindly for the wall to see where it curved. In the dark, she tripped over the body of what was probably one of the doctors, smashing her elbow into the ground. She whimpered in pain and fear as her two pursuers closed in. Crying, Ada screamed, finally letting her fear get the best of her. "Leave me alone! Just go away!"

The cold, clammy hands grabbed her legs and pulled, dragging her closer. Although she kicked out, the man seemed to not be phased. It was as if he couldn't feel the high heeledfoot slamming into his body.Ada screamed again as another set of hand latched onto her dress and began ripping the fabric. "Pretty...pretty soft. Legs so soft!" One of the patients muttered, and Ada felt something wet sliding along her knee cap. The thought of the crazed patient licking even higher nearly madeher sick.She sobbed, desperately trying to fend off her attackers. Her efforts were fruitless. A strange, almost wet crunch sound emitted very close. The one ripping her dress stopped suddenly, and she felt his body fall to the ground. The one groping up her legs gave an angry growl that quickly turned into a gurgle. A new set of hands were on her, pulling her into sitting position. Crying, Ada tried to get away but the strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her against a firm chest. Ada struggled, hitting the man for only for a moment, before she felt her body leave the ground. "I've got you. Calm down." _Wesker_. He had saved her. Sobbing quietly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he darted through the halls. One moment, they were encased by the blackness, and the next, Ada had to close her eyes to keep the lights from the halogen flashlights from blinding her. The squad waiting at the enclosed entrance were waiting, guns drawn. Letting Ada and Wesker through the barricade, they quickly closed it. Cradling Ada's head gently, Wesker looked to his officers. "Get power restored now! Tranquilize all the escaped patients and get them back to their cells. I want new, non-electronic dead bolt locks installed tomorrow. While you're at it, a new power generator for emergencies. Also..." He cast his gaze down to Ada. Her dress was ruined, ripped at the bottom and top, exposing her thighs and bra. blood dripped down her elbow, and her entire body was shaking. In a quieter voice, he spoke more to her than anyone else. "Get me a medic...Miss Wong is injured, and a bit traumatized."

Not caring who saw, Ada lightly nuzzled his neck softly. "I just want to go home...I'm so cold Wesker."

"Are you certain you don't need to see a doctor?" When she nodded, Wesker did as well. "I'm resending my last order. Instead, call in another force to guard this entrance while you get inside. There may still be some staff alive. Get them taken care of immediately. If any of the patients are injured, secure them first before getting them ready for the medical teams. You'll find two dead in hall C-9." The soldier smartly saluted and immediately rushed off to follow his orders. "Ada...can you stand?" Gently lowering her to her feet, Wesker shrugged off his blazer and wrapped it around her slim frame. Drawing her close to him, he rubbed her shoulders a moment before sweeping her off her feet once more. "Let's get you home...your coat is already in the car."

Ada didn't argue. For the first time in a long time, she had felt true fear. For some reason, it was different from the outbreak in Raccoon. _It's because those people weren't zombies...they were still living people...Living people with problems that might have families somewhere. They were just sick...but...I could have died...or worse!_ As the guards opened the doors for Wesker to exit, Ada clung to his body tighter and not just for warmth The snow swirled around them as Wesker carried her to his car. Setting her on her feet once more, he unlocked and opened the door for her before dashing over and getting in himself. "I-I...don't want to be alone tonight...Wesker...will you-"

"I'll sleep on the couch." He finished for her, casting her a quick glance.Her bloodenvaded his senses."I'll need to take care of that elbow when we get back too...and you need something to eat."

"I'm not hungry..." Ada strongly doubted she would be able to keep anything down even if she did eat.

"You _will_ eat something...after which you will take a nice, hot bath, and then I'll take care of that injury. You'll go to bed directly after that." His tone was absolute, and Ada didn't press the matter further.

Ada hugged his blazer to her, taking in every comfort it had to offer. "I...I was so afraid. I never felt that way before...So cold...so alone."

Wesker kept his eyes on the road, but his voice was soft. "You were an unarmed woman lost in the dark at the hands of two psychopaths. You could have been raped and killed, but you weren't. Listen to me Ada...you'll be fine. You can't let this bother you."

"You...you killed them. Why?" He was silent. She looked over and touched his knee. "Why did you do it?"

"Because...I couldn't let them harm you."

She was slightly stunned by the bluntness of his response. It wasn'twhat she really wanted to know though."Wesker...why did you save me in Raccoon? I failed you but you-"

"I did what I wanted. It's my business, not yours."

She shook her head. "But...it was my life."

"And I couldn't allow you to throw it away. That's enough now...what's done is done, and whether you like it or not, you are here with me."

* * *

The drive was silent for the rest of the way back. Ada was mildly surprised when, instead of going to her apartment, Wesker took another route. She didn't argue though. Watching the scenery change from urban to rural was a bit soothing. They arrived at what Ada knew to be Wesker's private home. The mansion was on the outskirts of town, surrounded by thick forests and hills. Parking in the spacious garage next to three other sports cars, Wesker and Ada got out. She followed the blond through the doors into the kitchen. Whoever was Wesker's decorator really did a nice job. Ada would have never expected his house to be so posh...so clean. Wesker motioned for her to sit down while he fixed a light dinner. The silence prevailed through the meal soup and salad. 

Clearing away the few dishes, Wesker nodded. "There's more in the cabinets and fridge if you get hungry later. The bathroom is down the first hallway on the left...second door to the right. There should be towels in there already."

"Wesker...thank you." Ada stood and was about to leave the kitchen when she froze. "Um...what about my clothes?"

Wesker gave her a dead stare. "What about them? I can get them washed here, but I see no need since they are ruined. You can sleep in one of my shirts, and tomorrow I'll see if there is anything that may fit you."

Ada quickly turned back and headed for the bathroom. The thought of wearing his clothes, of sleeping in his bed..._He won't be sleeping with me, so I shouldn't be acting like a giddy schoolgirl with a crush. He's only trying to make me feel better about what happened at the asylum._ Entering the lush bathroom, Ada turned on the water and enjoyed a long dip. Of all the pleasures in the world, she strongly doubted many beat a hot bath after a hard day. The warm water eased both body and mind, soothing her tense muscles while washing away the fear she had experienced just a few hours earlier. Wesker knocked softly on the door, opening it only enough to lay a folded white shirt on the sink before closing it once more. Ada sighed, sinking deeper into the hot water.

After her bath, Ada slipped the shirt on. It was big on her, but it was better than nothing. Wesker was sitting at his desk in the living room, flipping through a binder. Upon seeing Ada, he wordlessly lead her back to the bathroom where he cleaned and bandaged her elbow. She couldn't help but smile to herself as he played doctor. As usual, he was efficient and quick, but oddly tender. "That ought to do. Follow me...the bedroom is this way." The words sounded slightly awkward, and Ada smiled when his back was turned.

When they arrived, Ada couldn't help but admire the room. The bed was a king, sheeted with imported fabrics and very fluffy pillows. Despite its granduer, Ada couldn't help but find Wesker out of place in such a house. _Of course...I've only ever known him to be a workaholic...He never mentions anything about his personal life._ "Thank you...I never expected you to have such a nice place."

His lips curved upward very slightly. "When you've got money to spend, you might as well do it. You're the first guest I've had." He nodded down the hall. "I'll be in my den if you need me, but you should sleep." Without another word, he turned on his heel and strode off.

* * *

Ada was unable to sleep. She lay in Wesker's big bed, completely uncomfortable.The bed itself wasn't the problem; it was Wesker.His scent was everywhere, constantly conjuring up images of him in her mind. Ada didn't want to admit it, but it made her want him. _I don't even know how I feel for him. I hate him...but at the same time I...I don't want to be apart from him. I've never wanted a man this badly...not even Leon made me feel this way._Getting out of bed, she crossed the room and quietly began to look for him. 

Down the hall in the den, Wesker was busy working on his report when he sensed Ada there with him. Turning around, he watched with keen interest as she seductively stalked over to him. Picking up on her pheromones, Wesker forced himself not to get hard. _She's...in heat. _Clearing his throat and forcing himself to think clearly, Wesker adverted his eyes from her long, elegant legs. "I thought I told you to get some rest."

"I want you to sleep with me."

Her voice was so alluring, and combined with her scent Wesker couldn't stop his body from reacting. He struggled to keep himself under control. "You're not thinking clearly Ada...Go back to bed before you make me do something we'll both regret."

Finally reaching him, Ada placed a hand on her slim waist and smirked. "Oh? And here I thought you'd be man enough to take me up on the offer." It was a challenge; one that Wesker knew better than to accept, but craved it so badly.

Standing up, he grabbed her and pulled her body to his. Their eyes met, locked in a heated gaze, each one daring the other to look away first. It was a standstill. "You don't know what you're asking, Ada...I'm not like any of the other men you've ever been with."

Ada stood on tip toe, gracefully letting her cheek brush his neck as she whispered in his ear. "That's what I'm hoping to find out for myself." She gave his earlobe a soft nibble.

It was the only spark he needed. Wesker pushed her back and kissed her roughly, tongue clashing with hers in a lustful struggle of dominance. Grabbing the shirt, he easily ripped the garment, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground at their feet as his hands slid up to her breasts. Her nipples were hard, erect and waiting for proper attention. Scooping Ada up, Wesker broke their kiss as he felt her legs wrapping around his waist. He had longed for this for some time, and now she was finally going to be his. "You started this...and now there's no turning back. I hope you know...I'll never allow another man to touch you after I'm done with you. Your body is mine...and mine alone. Do you understand that, Ada?"

Panting, she nodded, pulling him back for another lustful kiss. She didn't care that Wesker was a jealous man. At the moment, all she craved was for him to be inside her. Consequences could wait.She tugged softly at his pants, wordlessly ordering them off. His gold eyes glinted with amusement, but he obeyed, setting her down so he could undress. Ada inhaled sharply at the sight of his naked body, eyes drifting up and down to take all of him in. Even with the scar on his torso, Wesker was incredibly handsome.

His lust for her was like a primitive need that consumed him. Carrying her back to his bedroom, he gently laid her down and crawled on top, nudging her soft thighs apart. His slightly calloused hands caressed her sides, stopping momentarily over the scar she received from Birkin. Ada squirmed with discomfort. "Don't stare..."

Wesker looked into her eyes for a moment, before looking back down at her body."Why not? I like what I see..." He bent his head and kissed the old injury. Ada gave a soft whimper of desire. She was now ready.There was no teasing.Wesker thrust, burying himself deep inside her with a groan of passion. Ada had been the first woman he had slept with since before the Spencer Estate incident, and with his heightened senses, sex would be on a completely different level of enjoyment for him. He looked into her face and froze. She looked like she was in pain. "Ada...what's wrong?"

"I-I'm ok...it's just...been a while...I haven't slept with anyone since before John left for the mansion..." She twisted her body slightly, softly caressing the back of his neck. "And you're big..."

Wesker couldn't help but chuckle. "_That_ wasn't one of the things the virus enhanced either." He gently kissed her, trying not to press his weight too much on top of her. "To be honest...it's been a while for me too. Fucking someone when you aren't exactly human anymore complicates matters."

"...Does that make me special, or just your whore?"

His yellow eyes shone with lust. "I don't sleep with whores Ada...so I guess that makes you special." He softly nuzzled her cheek, kissing his way down to her neck as he slowly began to thrust. Ada moaned, the pleasure shooting through her body. It felt good in his arms, with him inside her. She squeezed him tightly, eliciting small gasps of pleasure whenever he changed speed. Ada clutched his shoulders, moaning as he sucked and nipped lightly on her neck. "Wesker...don't stop...fuck me..."

He didn't stop, not for almost two hours. Ada lost count of how many times she came. He did once as well, but didn't quit.The pleasure was overwhelming. Everything from the different positions to the intimacy of their closeness gave Ada a rush. She was probably one of the only people to see him like this; tender and gentle but at the same time still the aggressor, the male in complete control. If the night could last forever, Ada doubted she would care. It did however. With one last thrust, Wesker shot his warm essence inside her again, his breathing only slightly heavy. Giving her one last kiss, he withdrew from her and sat on the edge of the bed. Ada lightly touched her lips, his kiss feeling almost like an apology. It was thenshe knew what was about to happen.She only gave a feeble whimper of protest when Wesker got out of bed. "Stay..."

He said nothing, but walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Wesker leaned against the door, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to think clearly. It wasn't like him to lose control, but he had. He had given in to his desire, became victim to his lust and finally slept with Ada. This was not good. True, he could tell that she wouldn't get pregnant from his encounter, but it still completely altered their relationship. Despite saying it was a one night stand, despite repeating to himself that it would never, _could never_, happen again, Wesker knew all too well that the two of them were now bound together with a much more complex bond. He would never forget her kisses, how tender yet needy her lips were against his. Her taste, her flesh...it would haunt him until he could stand it no longer and take her once more. Heading back to the den, he slipped on his boxers and then picked up his clothes. Discarding the remnants of the shirt he loaned Ada, Wesker lied down on the couch and closed his eyes. Sleep never came, but he had to at least try and rest.

Ada wanted to sleep, but regardless of her exhaustion, she couldn't find respite. She and Wesker fucked...they made love...whatever they did, it was the best she had ever had. Ada wanted more, her hunger for him insatiable, and not just in a physical way. Pressing her thighs together, she felt the slightest bit awkward. He had filled her with his seed, something she never let her past lovers do. The fact that she allowed him to do such a thing was unsettling, but at the same time comforting. Wishing she still had her sleeping pills, Ada closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I'm sorry if the love scene seemed a bit rushed...I typed half of it before the computer change, and the other half after. Oh well...next chapter will either be their morning after, or a switch back to Chris and the others. You know the drill... R&R and all that._


	12. Temptation

_Squee...I decided to obey the masses and go with another A/W chapter. Oh...and just to let everyone know, I'm creating a forum where RE fans can get together and chat about...whatever. I'm still working on it, but hopefully I'll have it finished by the next chapter. If you want to join, pm me and I'll send the link. Oh...and I may make you a mod!_

* * *

Wesker had been in a light doze until dawn. Slicking back his hair as best he could without a comb, he rose from the couch and left the den, gazing down the hall to the bedroom. He found himself standing in the door way, watching her sleep. With the stealth of a predatory cat, Wesker crept across the room to the closet, making hardly a noise as he pulled out some fresh clothes. Ada hadn't moved, her breathing still light and calm, completely at peace. Although his eyes softened as he looked upon her, his body hardened at the sight of her beautiful naked body, the blankets teasingly covering some areas while completely exposing others. _She knows how to arouse a man even when she's asleep..._Forcing himself to leave, Wesker went to the kitchen to make some coffee.Checking his watch, he noted that the morning news was on. Although he didn't particularly care, a man in power needed to know what was going on in the world. "...and after last night's blizzard, another two feet of snow has covered the city. The state of emergency is still in effect, and officials strongly urge everyone to stay indoors. If there is no need to leave your homes, then please-" Wesker turned off the television. That was not good at all. Walking over to the window, he pulled back the curtain and looked out. "Fuck me..." The snow was at least three feet high. Getting out the front door would be a challenge, and driving...he didn't even want to think about taking one of his cars out on the roads in those conditions. Cursing once more, he took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing the phone off the wall on the way. He dialed the number to the labs, ordering a report of any of the workers who came in. 

"Only twenty six percent of all staff not on night duty was able to make it in today, sir. Should we expect you in later?"

"No...and none of my agents who were living out of the dorms will be making it either. Don't call me unless there is an emergency." Wesker hung up, rubbing his hands over his face. On any other occasion, the break would seem like a small vacation. However, he had Ada with him, and the amount of possible problems was seemingly endless. What if she snuck away and found some of his private files, or worse- the entrance to his lab? _What if I lose control and take her again..._ That dark thought caused Wesker to freeze. Last night, he was straining to keep control of his animalistic side- the primitive part of him that only desired self gratification, to hell with the well being of his partner. If he lost control, Ada's life would be in severe danger.

* * *

The grogginess that hit Ada when she awoke was not a good thing. It was like a hangover, sans the headache. She rubbed her bleary eyes, looking around at the unfamiliar bedroom. The memory of the previous evening came rushing back to her when she looked down at her naked body. _Oh God...It wasn't a dream. _Her body was tender, and in some places a bit sore. Holding the sheets to her body, she got out of bed and headed for the small bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, Ada bit her lip. Her neck was lined with light bruises from Wesker's love bites. A flush came to her face as she watched as they trailed down her body. "Even down there..." Taking a quick shower, Ada tried not to think about the last night's events. A robe was hanging on the back of the door, and despite its larger size, Ada put it on. She had to find Wesker and talk to him. "Easier said than done..." She sighed, knowing how awkward things were about to get. 

As she walked down the halls, Ada finally allowed herself more time to take in the grandeur of his home. Before, she had seen pictures and layouts of the Spencer Estate. Wesker's mansion was very similar, but a bit smaller in size. Ada glanced at some of the closed doors, wondering what deadly trap or monster lay in wait behind them. _None, probably. This is his private home...I doubt he'd want to deal with such nuisances every time he walked into a room. _Retracing her steps, she headed for the small dining room they ate in the previous evening. He was sitting at the table, his brow creased pensively. That was never a good sign. Approaching him slowly, Ada tried to keep her tone light and casual, as if nothing had happened. "Morning...what's wrong?"

He didn't even look up. "We're snowed in I'm afraid...there's no way we'll be leaving the mansion today." He waved a hand airily at the window. "Have a look for yourself if you like."

She did, and cursed darkly in her head. _Snowed in with Albert Wesker...a human tyrant with no feelings what so ever. Just my luck._ Gritting her teeth, she stared out at the white covered forest surrounding the home. "So what do we do now?"

Ada didn't even hear him move, but the next thing she knew, he was standing behind her. She could practically feel the power he effortlessly radiated. "Now we wait...and try not to kill each other in the process."

Sensing it was a challenge, Ada kept staring out the window. "Is that so? That doesn't sound very entertaining to me."

Wesker smirked, fingers lightly tracing up her forearms. "I never said it would be entertaining my dear...Although I'm sure I can find a few ways to keep you occupied. And Ada...about last night..." She froze, knowing what was coming. "I took the liberty of drafting a report on the mission...mine will be the one we turn in. I hope you don't see that as a problem."

Ada slowly let out her breath, unaware that she had been holding it. "No...It's fine..."

"And another thing about last night..." His breath was hot on the back of her neck, his hands slowly trailing up her arms to her shoulders. "What happened between us...is our business alone. Our personal relationship must remain secret. It's important to keep our jobs and love life separate. And I was serious Ada...if I ever catch you with another man I'll kill him...and you my dear...will get a harsher punishment." Hands reaching her neck, he slowly let them rove over the front of her body, slipping between the crevice of the robe to feel her warm flesh underneath. Ada found it hard to think as Wesker began kissing her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips, her body growing weak with lust as it recalled the intenseness of their bond the previous night. Too soon he stopped. "Breakfast is ready...you should eat." He pulled away from her and began walking back to the table.

Momentarily stunned, Ada didn't know whether to be angry or happy that he stopped. She chose to simply ignore it, despite how very difficult it was. Ada secretly took pleasure in his claim on her. From her observation, men in power were often extremely jealous and protective of what they claimed to be theirs. _He's no different...even with his augmentations, he's still just a man who can't see past his own ego. _Following him to the table, Ada thought of how she could provoke him, and then it came to her. Sitting down, she sipped her coffee daintily. "So even you can get a broken heart?" Ada gave him a curious look, trying to mask the amusement in her voice.

He cast his eyes away from her. "Yes...but I don't plan on letting it happen ever again. You should know by now that some part of my humanity is still intact...that includes emotions. However, there is no need to go delving into my past. All of that is dead and gone."Her plan had backfired.Ada felt a slight twinge of jealousy toward the woman she didn't even know. She didn't want to imagine Wesker being intimate with someone else, but obviously he had. After all, he was an intriguing man; handsome and witty with power and money to back him up. Just like her, he no doubt had had his share of lovers in the past. Regardless, Ada felt a sort of pride that he had picked her to be his lover after so long and the thought of another woman having such intimacy with him wasn't pleasing. Raising her hand to his face, she caressed his cheek softly. His blazing eyes met hers, and then once more he shifted his gaze. "That's enough…my past is not open for discussion, even with you. I need to finish that report..." He quickly rose and left the kitchen.

Ada couldn't explain why, but his coldness hurt her.She followed him back to the den, sitting down on the couch to watch him work.Perhaps he only saw her as an easy lay, used only for his convince. _As expendable a lover as I am an agent._ She hated the thought. _She_ was always the one to push the man away, never the other way around. "You don't...think I'm a whore...do you?"

His face held an honest surprise. "Why would you ever think that?"

Ada felt very awkward. "Last night...you...came inside me...I typically make my lovers wear condoms...I...don't want you to think that I...do that with everyone...That I'll sleep with any man just because-"

"You're rambling Ada...and no...I don't think any less of you because of our actions last night. If anything...I would be the one to blame since _I_ was the one inside you." Wesker smiled softly. "And as to the question you are thinking about, no, you won't."

"I won't what?"

"Get pregnant...you aren't fertile right now."

Ada felt her cheeks getting hot. She knew his senses were sharp, but to be _that_ keen was a bit unsettling. "You...you can tell that?"

Wesker smirked, pushing his chair away from the desk. Standing up, he stalked over to the couch."That, and many other things about your body. Don't worry...there's no chance of you getting infected because of it either. If anything, you'll actually benefit from it. As long as my seed is in your body you'll...Is this making you uncomfortable?"

"Truthfully...yes. I mean...you aren't exactly the same as I am...I'm worried about what this might do to me...to my body...my mind. Sleeping together is one thing...but we can't allow it to go beyond that." From the dark look in his eyes, Ada knew that he understood that all too well. "I can't risk getting pregnant...even if you say that I won't. It would destroy us both. I...think's its best if we just...don't allow any room for mistakes."

"Tell me to stop Ada...Tell me to stop and I'll never touch you again."

Ada looked into his eyes. She could see his hunger, his desire for her. _He wanted her as badly as she craved him._ Parting her lips slightly, Ada leaned forward and kissed him passionately, breaking away after a moment. "I don't want you to stop." He moved to kiss her again, but she pulled away. "I...want to know how you feel about me...I want to know exactly where I stand."

"I've already told you…you are my agent. That is the only way we can allow ourselves to be seen by the outside world. Here, behind closed doors….is the only place I can let you be my lover. If anyone found out about us, you would be in great danger. I don't have the power right now to ensure your safety…and even when I am in command, there are no guarantees. Do you understand Ada? Even if I wanted to let you get closer, the fear that I might be the reason you die would always be on my mind." Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Wesker pulled her closer. "Live in the moment with me, Ada…For right now, give in to that which you desire the most."

His lips were only inches away. Ada wanted desperately to move away from him, to regain her composure and sense of duty. It failed miserably as his fingers glided up her neck to the back of her head. His lips were barely touching hers, the warmth of his breath on her face shattering all her inhibitions. _For just this one day…._She would allow herself the luxury of being a normal woman in the arms of her lover. Closing the distance between them, Ada kissed Wesker desperately, instantly submitting her body to him.

Wesker slowly trailed his mouth down her chin to her neck, nipping softly at her flesh. Her soft moans told him everything he needed to know about how she felt about the situation. Nimbly untying the robe and without letting his lips leave her body, he pushed it back over her slender shoulders, revealing her beautiful naked body. Cupping her breasts softly, Wesker flicked his tongue slowly, teasingly over her left nipple. Ada gave a sharp gasp, arching her back in her yearning for more. He suckled on each breast until they could both feel the heat between her legs. "It seems…I've been neglecting something." His heavy whisper sent chills through her body, and before she could reply, Ada felt his fingers entering her wet sex.

"Ah…Wesker…stop teasing me."

He clicked his tongue, a seductive smirk gracing his handsome features. "You are being impatient…there is no need to rush like last night." Tongue roving from her breasts to her naval, he stopped suddenly, looking up at her with all seriousness. "Perhaps you are indeed right. We should stop before this gets out of hand."

"You bastard! Don't you dare leave me like this!" Ada whimpered, spreading her legs wider, pleading for him to take her.

Chuckling darkly, Wesker lowered his head and let his tongue coax her bud. His oral admissions went on to the sounds of Ada's sharp gasps and moans, escalating to screams and shrieks of pleasure as time and again he brought her to her ultimate peak. Wesker savored her taste; an exotic sweetness that fed hisprimitave side andat the same time burned his tongue with desire for more. So caught up in pleasing her, he actually was able to forget about his erection straining against his slacks. Ada's fingers raked through his hair, sometimes guiding him while other times simply pressing him deeper. Wesker took advantage of her momentary limpness after she came once more to move away. Her hooded, dark eyes watched him, her chest heaving from a pleasant exhaustion. Allowing himself to smile at her, Wesker removed his turtle neck, and then moved for the button of his pants. Ada sat up on the couch, hands sliding up his hips to join his hands. "Allow me Wesker."

Taking her hands in his, Wesker shook his head. "Ada my dear…I'm not your superior here. Here we are simply a man and a woman.We can afford to be a bit more….casual." Kissing her knuckles, he released her hands and pushed his slacks down. As she lied back, he crawled on top of her slowly, giving her brief kisses and soft nips to her tender lips. Guiding himself to her slick entrance, Wesker carefully pushed the head in. He took her slower than the previous night, allowing her body time to get used to his size. Wesker never wanted to see that pained look on her face during sex again. She was moaning quietly, arching her back and rolling her hips as if beckoning for him to go deeper. Inch by inch he sunk into her until they were completely united. Pinning her wrists above her head, Wesker groaned softly as he began to slowly thrust. Her long, graceful legs wrapped around him, following his rhythm perfectly. Time seemed to stop as they made love, sharp gasps and moans escalting into cries and screamsat the highest point of pleasure. Ada thought that after an hour or two, they would stop. How very wrongshe was. Wesker had her exactly where he wanted her, and wasn't about to quit until he was completely satisfied.

* * *

He was still inside her, their sweaty bodies pressed tightly against one another even after their last rush of pleasure. Ada's head was stuffy, muddled. He was the only thing she could think about. From the den they moved to the kitchen, then to the larger living room, and then to the bedroom after taking a shower together.Their breathing was returning to normal, their bodies recovering. She knew they had started in the morning, but when her eyes gazed out the window, she could see the sun setting. It seemed almost unfair that the day was ending already. Feeling his lips scaling up her neck, Ada moaned lightly. Wesker kissed her softly, his hands caressing her gently now as opposed to their earlierfurious groping and kneading. "Something is on your mind my butterfly...and I wish to know." 

The endearment made her smile. "It's evening...I can't believe we've been doing this all day."

He chuckled, fingers playing with the strand of hair that fell in her eyes. "Indeed we have...butI fear there is something else plaguing you."

She avoided his searching, yellow eyes. "No...You just wore me out a bit. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

Shifting his body some, Wesker nodded. He hadn't felt that way either...he was content...almost...happy. The silence between them held for several minutes, not awkward but peaceful, calm. For the first time in a long while, Wesker was at a loss for words. He didn't want to ruin the mood, and obviously, she didn't either. "Ada...we should probably stop for now...You need to eat." He slowly withdrew from her, rolling to the other side of the bed. Wesker left the room to retrieve his clothes from the den, and Ada simply waited in thebedroom for him to return with her robe.

During dinner and throughout the rest of the night, the two shared stories about the past, neither going too into detail about their personal lives, however. Retreating to the large living room, they sat in front of the fire and watched the news. Ada was thankful that no more snow was to fall. As much as she was enjoying herself, she doubted she could stand to be trapped with Wesker for too much longer. "Do you think we'll still be stuck here tomorrow?"

"Anything is possible. However, I can't afford to waste too much time here. I have too much work I need to get finished with." Wesker could already see the moutains of paperwork piling up on his desk. _All of which will be more failed test results, no doubt. This is why I never take holidays. _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ada stifling a yawn. "You're tired...you should probably go to bed."

Wordlessly, she stood, but rather then heading for the bedroom, she faced him. Pushing him further back onto the couch, Ada straddled his lap and nipped his ear, having discovered that it was one of his turn ons. "Come with me Albert...I think there's still a few more things we can do to make sure I sleep well."

Groping her nicely shaped bottom, Wesker smirked. "My dear butterfly...I think you may be right." _On second thought...a holiday every now and again isn't such a bad idea._

* * *

_Sorry for the delay everyone...I had to reinstall a bunch of programs on my new computer, including Word. Oh well...next chapter will be back to Chris and the others...I think. R&R as usual._


	13. Far From Over

_I'm so glad my last chapter was as well received as the others. I feared for a moment that I they would be out of character a bit, but then again, people tend to act differently when they don't have to put up a front. Besides…it's a fan fic…I can write them however I want! Thanks to everyone who is following the story, and for your advice and support. Oh...and Tyrant Hamster…I truly have nothing against small furry animals like rats and hamsters! In fact…I'll add something special to the next chapter just for you! Last….lol I should have added to my disclaimer that the author is NOT responsible for addictions...though I will feed them and nurture them as if they were my own.

* * *

_

"The Northeast has suffered terribly from the brutal winter, some areas under as much as five feet of snow. Power outages, blocked roads, and lack of supplies are taking its toll on the people. As a result of the power outages, several emergency facilities in the region are under severe duress, urging people to only to call in the case of a drastic situation. Last night, the Hill Crest Institution was dealt a crippling blow. Here's Brian Kent with more details on last night's tragedy."

Carlos perked at the name. "Hey…I know that place! That's-"

Claire elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "One of your old dating hotspots, no doubt. Be quiet Carlos!"

"No it's nothing like that! I heard about that place-"

Leon snorted. "Carlos, I think she's serious this time…you don't want her to beat you up again, do you?

"You're on her side Leon? Rebecca, you'll listen to me-"

"No I won't! Be quiet and watch!"

"-Seven patients and four doctors lost their lives in the escape. Security guards Mark Howard and Luke Johnson also lost their lives in the struggle. The director has confirmed that none of the patients were able to escape the facility. Good news indeed for the residents living in the surrounding neighborhoods. This is Brian Kent, Hill Crest Institution. Back to you, Cindy."

Rebecca groaned. "We missed it! Carlos, when are you going to learn to keep your big mouth shut during the news?"

"But Becca that place was-"

"Leon, were you able to hear what happened?"

"Something about the power outage setting the patients free. That place was full of psychos. Some of the men were killers who were able to get the insanity plea."

Carlos groaned, trying desperately to get his point across. "Yeah, that's what I was told. You see Um-"

Rebecca shoved a cookie in his mouth, glaring. "It's rude to interrupt!"

"Perhaps we should just hear him out, instead of pushing him aside." Jill stood in the doorway of the kitchen, glaring at the three. "Honestly…you all treat Carlos as if he's a doormat!"

Leon, Claire, and Rebecca exchanged guilty looks, muttering apologies to Carlos. He gave a handsome grin, nibbling on the cookie. "It's ok…but what I was trying to say was that Umbrella runs that place."

Chris, who was coming down the stairs, looked sharply to the others. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah boss…Mikhail told me that some of the U.B.C.S team members were taken from places like that. Hill Crest was the one on the list of possible recruits. Nicholai always said that a man with nothing to lose always makes a better soldier since they have no inhibitions. Crazies like that destroy without worry."

Her eyes dark, Jill nodded. "That certainly sounds like one of Nicholai's sick philosophies. Chris…are we going to look into it?"

All eyes were on the leader of the Resistance. Chris had learned quickly since Raccoon that the others looked up to him, sought him for guidance. He swore that he wouldn't let them down. Nodding, he motioned for Carlos and Rebecca. "I want you two to hack into anything you can find about that place. Patients, doctors…I want background checks on anyone that has worked there in the past three years. Leon…you and Claire will take recon on the place. If Umbrella truly is involved, they'll most likely have someone there to clean up the mess. Take one of the cars and leave in the morning. Jill, can you get in touch with Barry and see what he knows? See if he can get his friends in Washington to pull some strings for us." She nodded, hurrying off to the kitchen to grab the phone.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning. Chris stared at the computer screen, several windows opened as he searched for any and everything that could possibly lead him to Wesker. Leon and Claire had been sent to bed hours ago, having to wake up early the next morning in order to make the eight hour drive to Hill Crest. When Chris noticed Rebecca half asleep against Carlos as they were searching, he gave the order for them to rest as well. He had resumed the search with new fever, intent on finding something to link him to his enemy. _It's not over yet Wesker…There's nowhere you can hide that I won't find you. You'll pay for the innocents you killed…my friends…_

"Chris?...It's late…You need to rest." Jill's soft voice didn't startle him, but rather calmed him a bit. She massaged his shoulders and neck, wrapping her arms around him to rest her head on his shoulder. "You promised me you wouldn't try and do this by yourself."

"And I'm not. I have you and the others to back me up…I just decided to take the late shift." He stroked her arm reassuringly, before going back to his hacks. "I know you think I'm overtaxing myself, but I'm not Jill…I'll sleep tomorrow."

Placing her hands on the back of the chair, Jill spun him around and forced him to look at her. "Chris…You're obsessing over this again! Nothing's changed since Spencer. Nothing. You still try to do everything by yourself. Please Chris…we all want to put an end to this, but it can take months…years even." Her soft blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I know you won't stop until Wesker is dead…but I don't want to end up losing you in the end."

Pushing himself out of the chair, Chris drew himself up to his full height, then embraced Jill. She felt so warm, so perfect to him. There was only one thing that could overpower his love for her, and that was his blinding hatred for Wesker, that burning desire to kill the man who destroyed their lives. Caressing her hair softly, he kissed the top of her head. "You won't Jill…I'll always come back to you. If that's one thing I'll never do, its give Wesker the satisfaction of seeing me dead. He's not human anymore…but the simple fact that I saw him bleed means he can still die." Cupping her chin, he leaned down and kissed her. Letting their lips slowly part, he smiled. "Come on…I think I've been working long enough tonight."

* * *

_Paris, France: Umbrella ResearchFacility_

The guards were astonished to see the thief was nothing more than a child. They kept their guns trained on him, his handsome features calm and placid. His pale blue eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, and a cocky grin formed on his lips. The guards slowly moved toward him, but then he threw himself to the ground. An explosion ripped through the hall, decimating the armed men.

His ears ringing from the blast, the boy forced himself to his feet and kept running, darting down the familiar halls to the exit. Raising his Derringer, he cautiously opened the door and peaked out. It was clear, just as he was briefed. However, he was taught to never take chances, and he stuck to the shadows as he made his escape. The burlap sack lined with old carpet was waiting by the barbed wire fence, exactly where he left it. Throwing the mat over the wire, he scaled the fence in seconds, dropping to the ground. The contents of his backpack clunked from the bump, but the agent wasn't worried. Making his way back through the forest to the road, he came upon the limo.

An expensively dressed man was waiting. His face lit up with joy when he saw his agent approaching. "Ah! So that was you who made that explosion a few moments ago…Very good. Now…the sample?"

The child wordlessly shouldered off the pack, handing it to the man. "Forgive me sir, but I had to eliminate seven guards. I'm not sure how many perished in the explosion."

Waving him into the limo, the man pulled out the special case containing the virus. "No worries my boy…I'll be sure their families are properly compensated."

"Yes, sir."

"Xander…Your mission is over…There is no need for that now." Their matching blue eyes met, and the boy nodded. "Let's go home…I'm sure I can whip up some dessert as a reward for you. We'll toast to a successful mission…and to your future. You still have a few years before I can officially grant you agent status."

The child grinned at his father, unloading his gun with the deftness of a seasoned pro. "Father, can I have some peppermint ice cream too?"

The head doctor of several European Umbrella facilities, and spy for HCF, ran a hand through his wavy blond hair. "Of course…I'll go ahead and call the maids to get it ready. You've done well tonight son…I'm sure when the time comes even _he_ will see you as a great agent."

Just as they drove away from the lab, his cell phone rang. "Sir…there's been an infiltration! You're virus sir…It's been stolen!"

Remaining calm, the Frenchman grinned at his son. Masking his voice to sound outraged, he cursed colorfully in his native tongue. "Find them now! Get that sample back at all costs!" Hanging up, he looked to his son, then both burst into fits of laughter. Ever insightful, the executive could clearly see that those in power now would cause nothing but the utter destruction of the company. Not wanting to have his name tarnished, the aristocrat formed a plan…one that would, in time, would put the proper people in power. Getting comfortable, he looked out the window, a calm smile on his lips. _What Umbrella needed was the backing of HCF and their soldiers. And…a tyrant to ensure that everything runs smoothly. No doubt _he _will make his grand return to power in the future…and I will be there to ensure that he does._

_

* * *

Hmm...a child assassin? A doctor with dark intentions? Just who the hell are these people? R&R as usual!_


	14. Mice in a cage

_I decided to kill two birds with one stone by showing my beloved reader Tyrant Hamster that I have nothing against 'rodents' and by paying homage to two of the weirdest characters in the series. Short chapter...sorry!

* * *

_

They were still snowed in after two days. Ada was reading in Wesker's private library, thoroughly enjoying her small break. Not only was the sex great, but she was finally able to see Wesker in a different light, see him be more of a man than a tyrant. He was in the basement working on something. He had been restless to work again, she could tell. Because of that, Ada didn't press the matter at all. It was his home after all, and he did still have work to do. She suddenly felt an odd sensation of something brushing against her leg. Lowering her book, Ada gave a strangled scream and jumped off the couch. A large, brown mouse was staring at her. Angry at herself for being startled over something so small, Ada raised her book, prepared to kill the pest when it was suddenly jerked from her hands. "Just…what exactly do you think you're doing?" Wesker stared at her curiously, looking to the couch and then back to her.

"Albert…there was a rat! A large, disgusting-" Ada was shocked when his features hardened.

Setting the book down on the table, Wesker crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "D.I.J. isn't a _rat_…he's a mouse." Cupping his hand, Wesker gently scooped up the critter and held it out for Ada to see. "He's completely harmless, though not used to strangers."

Ada couldn't believe what she was seeing. Albert Wesker had a pet…mouse. Hunters, Cerberuses, and other biologically altered creatures she could imagine, perhaps even a cat, but a brown mouse? "Where did you get that rodent?"

"He's not a _rodent._" He huffed disdainfully, slightly agitated. "D.I.J was on my sub when I escaped from the Antarctic base a few months ago. I was going to use him as a test subject…but it does get lonely here sometimes. I decided to let him stay. Ah…and there's Tofu."

Looking over her shoulder to the bookshelf, Ada saw yet another mouse, this one pure white. It scurried away through some hole in the wall. Facing Wesker once more, Ada felt as if she were talking to a completely different person. "Tofu and D.I.J.? Albert…you need to think of something a little more original."

Petting the brown mouse on the head, Wesker set him gently back down on the sofa. "Their names truly don't matter. Mice are much more intelligent than most people give them credit for. Without _rodents_ as test subjects, many experiments in the past would have never been able to be conducted."

Rolling her eyes, Ada took her book back and sat back down. _Whatever…just as long as he doesn't get teary eyed and say it's the cutest thing he's ever seen._ She avoided looking up at him, but when he never moved, she felt curious as to why. "Is there anything else you want?" Her voice was airy, almost dismissive.

Slowly plucking the book from her hands once more, Wesker placed his hands on either side of her, eyes blazing slightly. Ada knew the look well. Since arriving, he stopped wearing his sunglasses, and with his eyes exposed, she could read his emotions well. At their closeness, she immediately felt herself get weak. "This is my house my dear…If I want to stand here and watch you, that is my business." Submissively lowering her eyes, Ada muttered a small apology. With a devilish smirk, he pulled away from her. "Good…we've come to an understanding. What I came in here to tell you was that one of the Umbrella labs in France was infiltrated a few nights ago."

Grinning cheekily at him, Ada rubbed his leg suggestively with her own. "Don't look at me…I was in bed with you."

Wesker's eyebrow arched momentarily. Leaning down, he cupped Ada's chin and tilted her head back. "Indeed you were…" He pressed his lips to hers, her taste lingering despite the shortness of their kiss. "However, I wasn't inferring that you had anything to do with it. Whoever is behind it knew exactly what they were doing. The security alarm was triggered purposefully as the spy escaped."

"Oh?...That does sound strange…" Ada was finding it a bit difficult to concentrate. She hated it when he teased her like that. "So do we have any leads?"

"No….I haven't been able to speak with the facility director or any of the staff yet." He walked over to the window, and Ada could sense uneasiness about him. "The roads are finally starting to clear…I'll be able to take you back to your apartment tonight."

The room was silent for a long time. Ada knew all too well what leaving meant: Back to the real world, back to where they were nothing more then agent and superior. Rising from the couch, she quietly walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his body while pressing her face into his back. "I like it here…"

"Stop it...It's time to stop living in a daydream." The harsh, solidness of his voice caused Ada to step back. He turned to face her, his eyes dark. "I've already told you Ada…this _can't_ happen. We can't admit anything about how we feel." _Her sullen eyes…her pouting lips…_ Wesker couldn't stop himself. He grabbed her roughly, fingers digging painfully into her delicate skin as he crushed her body to his. There was nothing tender or loving about their embrace, but the way her lips on his made him feel…

He knew she wouldn't be leaving as soon as he first suggested.

* * *

_Yes I know…short chapter. However, I think they've spent enough time establishing their relationship. Time jump next!_


	15. Hope

_To Tyrant Hamster- D.I.J is in Code Veronica...kinda.In the battle mode, you find its diary in the casino sometimes.Many people think its a rat...and that's how I've seen him featured in several fanarts.-__Finally picking up the pace a bit with a time jump. Pretty soon I'll be caught up with enough back story and will get to where the real action is.

* * *

_

Wow…time certainly has gone by fast. Has it really been four year? Four years ago my life changed forever… Rebecca Chambers yawned, still flipping through the channels after fifteen minutes. _Everything is so...boring. Leon left just a few months ago, Barry has been with his family in Toronto for almost two years now..._ She heaved a sigh. Jill was upstairs, taking a nap. It made sense. She and Chris had been up late the previous night. _Real late_. Rebecca grinned happily to herself. Looking over to the couch, she saw that Carlos had fallen asleep, the magazine he had been flipping through covering his face. She had grown to like the former U.B.C.S corporal. _That only leaves_-

Rebecca Chambers yawned, still flipping through the channels after fifteen minutes. She heaved a sigh. Jill was upstairs, taking a nap. It made sense. She and Chris had been up late the previous night. . Rebecca grinned happily to herself. Looking over to the couch, she saw that Carlos had fallen asleep, the magazine he had been flipping through covering his face. She had grown to like the former U.B.C.S corporal. - 

Before she could even think it, a loud crash sounded from the garage. Carlos gave a yelp of surprise, and fell off the couch. "What the hell was that?" Rebecca grinned, knowing immediately. Crossing the living room and heading through the kitchen, she opened the door leading to the garage.

The Redfield siblings were glaring at each other, Claire with her hands pressed firmly into the hood of the car while Chris leaned against it. "So...who broke what this time?" Rebecca asked them, giggling.

Although she and Rebecca were close, Claire wasn't in the mood to deal with her fiendish taunts. Picking up an empty soda can, she threw it at the biochemist. The nimble redhead ducked it easily, but the unsuspecting Carlos walked straight into it. The can bounced off his head with a loud thunk, and Carlos gave a cry of dismay. "Gaa! Stop with the violence people! I only just woke up! I swear Claire...I haven't fished through your panty drawer at all today!"

Whatever strife the Redfields were having with one another, Carlos' comment immediately dissolved it. They both broke into wide smiles, and then began laughing. Rubbing his head, the flirtatious mercenary grinned at Rebecca. "Looks like that took care of that...now Becca...you're a medic...I think I need something special to deal with my head. I don't wanna have brain damage."

Nonplussed, Rebecca folded her arms over her petite frame. "Carlos, my diagnosis is you stop being a pervert, or I will give you brain damage."

"I can't help it if I have two heads to think with!"

"You know…I can cut your in ways that will make your testicles bleed for hours."

Carlos covered his manhood. "No no no no. Not necessary!" He looked down at himself. "Don't worry boys…I won't let her take you away from me."

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. "Carlos…you're pathetic!"

"You don't threaten a man and his pride and joy Becca! Chris, tell her!"

Chris raised his hands defensively. "I'm not going to get involved, but he does have a point. And Carlos, don't worry…you'll get to use it one day."

Not to be downtrodden, Carlos grinned wickedly. "So Chris…when are you gonna pop the question to Jill?"

The older man immediately coughed and excused himself from the room. Much to everyone's amusement, he ran straight into Jill as she was coming downstairs. "Chris! Are you ok? You're face is red."

"Jill…I uh….yeah…I'm ok…I um…I have to take a shower."

Shaking her head, she walked into the kitchen to find things were even weirder. Rebecca and Claire were obviously picking on Carlos again. Jill gazed at Carlos curiously. "Do I even _want_ to know why you're holding yourself?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Claire was quicker. "It's ok Carlos. A lot of guys your age suffer from erectile dysfunction. There's no need to be ashamed."

"H-hey! Low blow! I can get it up just fine! Jill, tell them to stop being mean to me." He gave her his famous puppy dog pout, lower lip quivering ever so slightly.

Placing her hands on her hips, Jill gave the younger women a stern glare. "What have I told you about that? Teasing is one thing….but you both tend to take it too far. Carlos never says anything as harsh as you do. If it weren't for him sticking his neck out to save the both of you during the last mission, I'm not entirely sure you'd be standing here today."

Rebecca and Claire sheepishly apologized. Carlos waved it off good naturedly. "It's ok…just try and ease up on the member bashing…"

Jill smiled, giving Rebecca a nudge. "Why don't you show him that it'll never happen again by letting him take you out to dinner?" Flushing slightly. Rebecca agreed and hurried off to change. Giving Carlos a wink, Jill took a seat at the table. "You'd better go get ready too, stud." Soon after he departed, Claire joined Jill at the table. Jill could easily see that something was on her mind. "You ok sweetie?"

"I…finally got a letter from Leon…It's been almost two months. I was scared to read it at first…"

Jill reached across the table and took her hand. "Is everything ok?"

The younger Redfield nodded, staring down at the table. "He's fine…but he's been really busy with his training. One of his friends was killed in a helicopter crash a few weeks ago and he hasn't had much free time."

"You miss him a lot…don't you?"

"Yeah…I do…"

She didn't know how far their relationship actually went, but Jill knew that Claire and Leon had grown even closer over the last few years. She had no doubt that they had been intimate a few times. However, there was something about her tone that made Jill curious. "Claire…is there something else on your mind?"

Claire didn't answer at first. "I…I still wonder about what happened to Sherry. When our investigation of that mental institution a few years ago came up dry, I nearly gave up hope." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "She must be all grown up now…I bet she's forgotten all about me."

Jill shifted over a few seats and gave Claire an awkward hug. In four long years, they had never been able to find anything on the girl they left behind. Jill knew that Claire and Leon both tried to shoulder all the guilt. She remembered the day when Barry's friend from the government came by. When Leon was offered the chance to become a government agent, he took it without second guessing. Jill was certain that Leon thought by becoming affiliated with the United States government, he'd be able to finally get some leads. They had all missed him, but she knew Claire felt it the most. Sighing, Jill simply held Claire while she cried, hoping the silent comfort would help ease her mind.

* * *

Sherry sat in her cell, gazing out the window. True, it had all the comforts of a normal teenage girl's bedroom, but it lacked several important things. Love, for one. She was lonely, her only comfort coming from the slightly faded vest with the angel. Although the pink color had faded slightly over the years, the angel remained, always with her bombs and her perfect smile. Despite all these years, Sherry never gave up hope that Claire would come for her. 

Her door was suddenly opened and the female guard nodded to her. Five o'clock, dinner time. That was another thing the room lacked. Freedom. Someone was always watching her, always telling her what to do. Although she was now allowed to eat in the mess hall, she was never permitted to speak to anyone. Occasionally, one of the kinder nurses greeted her and asked about her, but Sherry was only able to curtly respond. They weren't even allowed to give her their names. The last time she spoke out of turn to one of the polite ladies, the nurse was yelled at in front of everyone and nearly lost her job. Sherry didn't want that to happen to anyone nice to her. The woman had understood, and whenever she could, she'd sneak by Sherry's room and bring her candies and other treats. Sometimes when the weather was nice, the nurse was even allowed to take Sherry out for a walk on the grounds. Of course…the two were always followed by two armed guards.

Following the female soldier to her designated table, Sherry sighed. At least she didn't have to see _him_ very often. Wesker visited her only three times a year. He always had the woman, whose name Sherry learned to be Ada, with him. She liked Ada almost as much as the nurse. All the other people in the facility feared Wesker, but Ada didn't. Sherry grinned as she sipped her soda. Ada had called Wesker a pig-headed tyrant bastard the last time they came. He had simply ignored it, and told Sherry to keep behaving.

Over all, Sherry speculated that she was doing alright. Things could always get worse, and as long as she held onto the hope that Claire and Leon would some day return for her, she'd survive for however long that took.

* * *

_Yeah I know it's short. The next chapter won't be, I promise! And it'll be more Wesker and Ada...and also some of Krauser. _


	16. Thus the lies begin

_Thanks for all the helpful reviews...and yeah...I knew it started out a bit redundant... I hope this chapter is better. Again...It's been four years since Raccoon...While the rest of the world thinks he's dead,Jack Krauser has recently joined Wesker. Of course...this doesn't sit too well with Ada...among other things that are on her mind._

* * *

The click of her stilettos was silenced by the strong October winds. The roof top had to be one of Ada's more favorite places in the entire building. Not only was the view breathtaking, but it was one of the best places for one to go if they wanted solitude. Ada wanted, _needed_, time to think. Nothing every seemed to be right these days. Her thoughts drifted back to June almost a year earlier. 

_It was muggy, hot and rainy. Ada liked storms, but this weather was terrible. Returning home after a tiring mission to those conditions weren't what she called relaxing. And at two in the morning, neither was the ringing of her telephone. "Hello?"_

_"You completed your mission earlier than expected."_

_Ada froze. The voice was unfamiliar but recognizable at the same time, and it wasn't anyone who worked for Wesker._

_"We require your services once more Miss Wong. You're new assignment is one of great importance, and it is something you are already doing."_

_"I'm listening..."_

_"We must know the goings on of Albert Wesker. According to our other spies, he is planning something big. You will continue to remain by his side, or else you will receive proper punishment. Don't let yourself feel for him. He is your enemy."_

_The line went dead. Numb, the phone slipped from Ada's hand._

It had been four years since Raccoon…four years since the first time she and Wesker made love. Everything and nothing at all had changed. No one would have guessed that underneath their outward, cool exterior that a blazing passion held the two captive. Behind closed doors, they were two different people.

As much as they pushed each other away, it always ended the same. They would always find themselves seeking the comfort of the other's arms. The worse the fight, the longer they fucked._ I try not to think of everything we have been through together...about those times when he and I were alone with nothing but our lust for each other. I don't want to betray him...I've seen the extent of his power and know what he is capable of. As an agent though...my loyalties lie with the organization. If I disobey them, I would never be safe...even with him. How could I have been so foolish? Love is not something that can exist in my life. I should have known that with Leon... I don't get a happy ending. All I have to look forward to is my paycheck and my life. Albert...please forgive me._

Why was she even seeking solitude today? She and Wesker had been on good terms for the past week, so he wasn't the problem. _Oh yes…that's right…Wesker's new lap dog._ The burly man had been recruited only a few weeks ago. Wesker had admired the man's fighting spirit, and because of his recent viral development, he needed a test subject. Jack Krauser volunteered, and thus solidified himself as one of Wesker's new top agents. Ada scoffed and rolled her eyes. For both her own personal reasons and the orders of the Organization, Ada watched Krauser whenever he trained. The man was quick to begin with, but thanks to the viral boost, he was even faster. His physical strength had increased as well, and then there was the little matter of his mutation. Krauser had the ability to mutate his left arm. Having faced down B.O.W.s before, Ada wasn't intimidated. _That_ pissed the commando off to no end.

Glancing down at her watch, Ada decided she had enough fresh air. _He_ tended to notice when she was gone too long. Sighing, she headed back to the stairwell. Wesker was just getting ready to leave his office when she opened the door. Looking at her from overtop his sunglasses, he cleared his throat. "Ah…Miss Wong. I was just heading out to find you. I need to speak with you and Krauser. Bring him here for me, will you?"

Ada wasn't even allowed to answer, the door closing in her face. Her cheeks flushed with annoyance. Turning sharply on her heel, she headed for the gymnasium. Krauser spent most of his free time overseeing troop training, but when that wasn't going on he tended to hang around the gym for his own training. Sure enough, Ada found him doing chin ups on the monkey bars. "Krauser!"

Dropping down with surprising grace, the commando glanced over his shoulder, smirking at her. "Oh…it's just you. Come to watch the show?"

"Actually I'd be more amused watching a cow graze. You're needed in Wesker's office."

His scarred face broke out into a wide grin. Grabbing his shirt and throwing it on, he dusted off his hands and approached her. "What's the matter toots? Did someone not shower you with enough attention this morning?"

Ada was hard pressed not to lose her temper. "Shove it Krauser…Wesker doesn't like to wait." She turned around and began heading down the halls once more to Wesker's office.

Krauser followed behind her, smirking as he watched her hips sway. _The bitch is pissed today. But does she have a damn fine ass…_ "Say Ada…why don't you have a drink with me tonight? I'll buy…and maybe we'll get to know each other a little better. I'm sure you're not as bitchy as you appear to be. Then again…I kinda like that about you."

"Go to hell Krauser…I'm not interested any getting any closer to you than necessary."

His deep chuckle reached her ears, only inciting her more. "Cruel babe…very cruel. Just one drink…I promise I don't bite…Unless that's what you're into."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough for you to understand me. I don't date Wesker's dogs."

Krauser smirked. "That's right…you prefer the master."

Ada turned, glaring angrily at him. "Well he _is_ more of a man then you'll ever be."

The smirk fell from his scarred face, replaced with a wicked snarl. "Don't toy with me bitch. I'll-"

"Is there a problem?"

Ada and Krauser both froze. Wesker's icy voice was enough to stifle their anger for the time being. Ada could practically see his cat eyes moving between them behind his dark sunglasses. "I asked if there was a problem. You both were so vocal earlier…Are your infantile minds unable to respond to something that isn't trivial?"

Feeling her cheeks flush, Ada stared down at his feet. "…A mild altercation-"

"Altercation my ass." Wesker folded his arms over his chest. "I'm disappointed in you Miss Wong. Your orders were to bring Krauser to me, not stand around the hallway squabbling like four year olds where everyone can listen." Those brown eyes of her lifted to his for only a moment, burning with resentment from her reprimand. He could feel her anger, and it excited him. She knew damn well he'd make up for it later. Deciding he had berated her enough, Wesker turned his glare to Krauser. "And you…speaking to a lady, and your superior, in such manner will not be tolerated. Save your insults for when you are not on my payroll. Is that clear?"

Krauser stood at perfect attention. "Clear sir…It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't. I was under the impression that I hired professionals, not children. Do try to act your age. Now…come with me to my office now."

Thoroughly chastised, Ada and Krauser didn't so much as look at each other as they followed their commander to his office. Although Ada did pull her chair a little bit away from him when they sat down, Wesker didn't seem to get annoyed by her actions. "Now that you are both acting like mature agents, there are some plans for your next mission I need to outline for you."

"Sir…Am I to assume that Wong and I will be working together?" Krauser shot her a dirty look, his eyes quickly darting back to Wesker.

Entwining his gloved fingers, Wesker propped his chin upon his hands. "Do you have a problem with that? Whatever petty issues you have, they are to remain outside this office and out of your duties. If I give the order that the both of you are to work together, you follow said command impeccably. Is that clear?" Both Ada and Krauser nodded. "Good. It seems I've finally penetrated those thick skulls of yours. Now…there's an abandoned Umbrella warehouse on a small island off the coast of South Africa. It was set up as a sort of supply depot for those ships and planes heading to the Antarctic base. According to recent satellite footage, unknown assailants have taken over the island. Krauser…your main duty in this, your first mission for me, is to provide support for Miss Wong and take the western side of the island. Ada…you will be coming from the northeast. Both of you are to infiltrate the main storage containment. Find out who these people are, and then kill them. Once you secure the facilities, you are to eradicate any evidence of Umbrella's past presence." The phone on his desk rang suddenly, but Wesker ignored it. "The mission begins in three days…For now; I want you both to head to the gym and spar. You will both need to become acquainted with the other's fighting style if you are to successfully work together. Unless you have any more questions, I have no further business with you at the present time. You're dismissed." Picking up the receiver on his phone, he gave them one last scowl before swiveling around in his chair. "This is Wesker…"

* * *

Ada stared at her reflection in the locker room. The tight black sweat pants and sports bra complimented her figure, but she didn't much care for the fact that it exposed her scars. Running her hands over the most prominent ones, Ada recalled all the times Wesker had so tenderly kissed them. Only in the heat of their lust and hunger did he ever compliment her so. As an employer, he gave her credit where and when it was due, but as a lover…his only emotions were expressed in the changing tempo of his thrusts and the crescendo of her moans. 

Sighing and slamming her locker shut, Ada headed out of the dressing area to find Krauser already on the sparring mat. A small crowd of men gathered near by, leering at Ada as she approached her opponent. Eyes narrowing, Krauser gave her a cocky smirk. "I thought I was gonna have to go in and fetch you. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman."

Rolling her shoulders nonchalantly, Ada gave him a venomous smile. "Of course not…and I'll be sure to treat you nice too Jack…After all, it must be lonely at the bottom."

The commando didn't even wait for Ada to take her stance. He lashed out, and only Ada's cat like reflexes spared her a direct blow to the face. Nimbly back flipping, Ada dropped low and attempted a leg sweep. Having followed her movements and anticipated her counter, Krauser did a back flip of his own, and as Ada kicked her leg out, he was ready. He grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, drawing the lighter woman closer to him. Twirling her feet, Ada managed to kick her opponent in the chin, causing him to stumble back and release her.

Gritting her teeth, Ada quickly got back to her feet and took the offensive. Although she was rather disliked hand to hand confrontations, she prided herself on being able to hold her own against some of the best in the business.

Krauser chuckled, rubbing his chin. "That's what I'm talking about. Show me that the reason you are still around isn't because you lick Wesker's boots…among other things."

Thoroughly enraged, Ada charged the larger soldier. She had planned on sidestepping at the last moment and letting his own weight throw him off balance, however, she had miscalculated his speed. Krauser met her head on, barreling into her with such force that it knocked the breath out of her. Slamming her to the ground, he chuckled down at her once more. "You'd know all about being _on the bottom_, wouldn't you bitch?"

The catcalls of the onlookers, who's jeering had at first been nothing more then whispers, were now into full blown shouts and chants, most men rooting for the muscular commando. "Oh Jack…don't be jealous." Ada brought her knee up hard between his legs, rewarded with a grunt of pain as he rolled off of her. Panting slightly, she sat up. Taking deep breaths to regulate her breathing and heart rate, she failed to notice her opponent's shifty actions.

As she got to her feet, Krauser pulled out a small knife from his boot and slashed at her. Ada cried out in pain as it sliced her thigh open. Bringing the blade to his face, Krauser licked the blade. "I think its time we ended this bitch." Tossing the knife in the air, he caught it by the handle and lunged. Ada waited for the blade to stab into her, but it never came. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw Wesker standing between her and Krauser.

"Both of you…in my office now. The rest of you…if you don't get the hell out of here in the next three seconds, you'll all be suspended." The gym emptied instantly. Ada got her feet as Wesker jerked the knife from Krauser's hands. As she watched, he snapped the blade from the hilt as if he was breaking a twig. Krauser's face only held slight amazement before he began following the blond tyrant back to his office.

* * *

"Don't sit down…this isn't a comfort talk." Wesker growled, fingers drumming irritably on the desktop. "At no point did I _ever_ give the authority for either of you to use weapons on each other. I told you both to study the other's combat style, not how capable you are with a damn gun or knife." Wesker removed his shades and glared venomously at the two. "This is the second time I've had to call you both down. Do you want to make me look incapable of controlling my agents? The two of you were trying to kill each other. Had you succeeded, your own death would have followed. I didn't bring you both into my employment for the purpose of watching your idiotic fights destroy you. Krauser...You're dismissed. Go back to the gym and wait for me. For your disobedience, I'll have to show you the true art of fighting." 

The commando nodded, briskly turning and walking out. When the door closed, silence reigned supreme in the office for a few moments. Wesker's eyes hardened on Ada. "And you...you of all people should know better than to cross me." He rose from his desk and slowly stalked over to her. For a moment, Ada feared what he might do. "I smell blood...You're injured."

"It's not-"

"Shut up...I don't want to hear another word from you. Sit down and let me take care of it."

Ada didn't protest. Wesker watched her, and then went to his medical cabinet. Bringing out some gauze and antiseptic, he began to take care of her cut. He pulled down her sweats carefully, finding the spot where the blade had nicked her thigh. She watched the way he examined it closely, the way his slightly calloused hands gently touched her legs. "You always end up playing doctor to me." The words slipped from Ada's mouth as he stood up.

"Well my dear...that is my job." He looked down at her, a small smile on his face. "I want you to be more careful when dealing with Krauser. He's not a man to step down from a challenge."

"I'm not going to let him-"

Wesker placed a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything that will make me any more upset with you, butterfly. You will watch our match. After today, Jack Krauser will be a little better behaved. Now…put your pants back on before someone walks in and thinks I've been doing something to you."

"Albert-"

"Not here." He hissed, but he couldn't help himself. The melancholy pout to her lips was irresistible. Slowly inclining his head, Wesker was about to kiss her when he pulled away. "You should go."

The hurt radiated in her eyes, as if she thought he was ashamed of their relationship and his feelings for her. "Right…not here…not anywhere."

Mind acting quickly, Wesker knew exactly what would make her feel better. "Ada, wait." He was glad when she turned around and looked at him. "After my little demonstration I want you to go home and rest..." She nodded, turning to leave once more. "Oh and Ada...I'd like pasta for dinner tonight."

Keeping her back to him, she smiled happily, despite her tone of voice. "Is that so? Well...I hope you know how to cook."

He came up behind her slowly, a rare smile on his face. Rubbing her forearms softly, he kissed the top of her head. "You know the kind I like…and there should be a bottle of your favorite Merlot."

Turning, Ada looped one of her fingers around his belt. "Enticing…Are you trying to seduce me Doctor Wesker?"

"I don't need to try." Ada was surprised by the tenderness of his kiss. It was lingering…almost as if he truly cherished it. "Let's go…I can't keep my grunt waiting, can I?"

* * *

Krauser was glad of the now empty gym. He wasn't looking forward to a fight with Albert Wesker, the human bio-weapon. True, he had his own genetic enhancements, but he hadn't had time to completely control them. Wesker had years of experience over him. Just when he started to get impatient, Wesker entered the gym. Krauser sneered as he held the door open for Ada. _Of course he's bringing his little bitch along. I'll deal with her later._ Krause couldn't help but smile inwardly. It was about damn time he had a decent fight.

On their way to the gym, Wesker stopped by the armory. He didn't care if his opponent used a knife this time. "Krauser...On the mat now." Taking off his blazer, Wesker handed it to Ada before stepping up. "Try to take better care of your weapon…Now…the rules are simple. Come at me with everything you have, and I'll beat you without throwing so much as a punch."

"Heh….for a doctor you certainly aren't very smart." Krauser made the first move, leaning to the left and slashing at Wesker's side. The blond grabbed the man's wrist and flipped him over, using a little bit of extra force to slam him into the ground.

"On your feet and try again. You telegraph your moves." Wesker continued to dodge and lecture, and it seemed to Ada that he was acting almost bored with the whole affair. She watched him with true admiration, enjoying not only the way he humiliated the former U.S. agent, but the way his tight black turtle neck clung to his body. _A body that later she would be running her hands all over._

_Cocky bastard thinks this is a game._ Krauser snarled, charging Wesker head on. At the last moment, he side stepped to the right and did a neat back flip. With a grunt, he kicked at Wesker's passive features. He felt his foot contact something hard, and was sure he had finally landed a hit. A look of pure fury blotted his triumphant face. He hadn't even shifted the other man's sunglasses.

Holding onto Krauser's boot, Wesker shook his head. "A little better…but still faulty." Rather then flipping the larger man once more onto his ass, Wesker neatly slid his own foot out and nudged Krauser's stationary leg. Falling off balance, the combatant found himself once more on his back. "Had I wished, I could have easily either snapped your ankle with my hands, or shattered either your other ankle or your knee cap on your other leg. Let this be a lesson to you. Our match is over."

As Wesker turned his back, Krauser gave a low growl. His knife was laying a few inches away from him. Picking it up, he jumped to his feet and charged Wesker, ready to kill him. Ripping off his shades, Wesker tossed them to the ground and turned in the same second. Grabbing Krauser's knife hand, he jerked hard, causing the knife to go flying into the air. With a powerful leg sweep, Wesker forced Krauser to the mat, catching the knife by the blade and twirling it in a half second. "If blades truly are your forte, I suggest you learn to better care for them. You lose." Getting to his feet, he scooped up his shades and stepped off the mat. "Oh…and Krauser…" As Jack sat up, he felt the knife whiz by his face, the blade only centimeters from face. "Never…try to stab me in the back again. That will be your only warning…the next time, you'll be dead."

* * *

Krauser didn't move from the spot until Wesker and Ada had left. Retrieving the knife, he examined the blade for a moment before looking at the gym doors. Wesker had taught him several lessons that day…and he wasn't going to be made an example of again. From then on, he'd have to be very careful in his dealings with Ada. _I'm not the idiot they take me for…That bitch is definitely playing Wesker…I'll pay her back soon enough…No one makes a fool out of me. __

* * *

Long chapter...I think the longest one yet! I hope I got Krauser down well enough...he's pretty fun to write. Sticking with Ada and Wesker next chapter. R&R_


	17. Manipulators

_This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it. I've been rushed, and I know its going to reflect here. Oh well...the next chapter will be a bit better...I hope. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Albert...is it necessary that we keep Krauser?"

She rolled over and looked at him, watching as he folded his arms behind his head. "Ada...Tell me something my dear...Why is it that you are thinking of another man...when you are in bed with me?"

Ada flushed slightly, and could tell from the skeptical note to his voice that he was jealous. Knowing how to ease his mind, Ada slipped her hands under the covers and down his torso to his manhood. He hardened almost the moment she touched him. "I'm only thinking out the future of your company." Her voice was a seductive coo.

"Butterfly…you'll need to do better than that."

Ada leaned over and kissed him, slowly trailing her mouth down his chest. When she took him in her mouth, Wesker gave a grunt of approval. Ada always tended to him exactly as he liked it. As she began to service him, he ran his fingers lightly through her silky hair. Gold eyes shining with satisfaction, he sighed and simply followed her motions. Whenever she blew him, Ada had complete and utter control. The oral administration was prolonged and highly enjoyable. Wesker nearly came three times, each time denied by the seductive Asian. Her methods were a perfect mirror of their relationship: giving so much but at the same time repressing their feelings and going against everything they both stood for. _Something so awful, yet so perfect._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You aren't sleeping with anyone else are you?" They were both on the verge of sleep when Ada's words cut the air like a knife.

Wesker sat up and gave her an astonished look. "Why the hell would you ever think that?"

Ada couldn't meet his eyes. "You're so clever…there could be someone else while I'm gone…"

"There isn't anyone else. You think I'd trust another woman in my bed? Hell Ada…I barely trust you." The sudden realization of his words came too late. Her pained eyes looked into his for only a moment, before she turned away. "I…didn't mean it that way."

"Of course not…" Throwing the covers off her, Ada tried to leave the bed. He couldn't let her go, not without an explanation. Wesker quickly pulled her back, holding her tight so she couldn't squirm away. "Let me go Albert! I'm going home!"

"Will you be quiet and listen to me?" Wesker cupped her chin and stared into her tear filled eyes. "This isn't about me at all, is it? You've been behaving erratically for several months now. You think I haven't noticed? Something's on your mind, and I want to know _exactly_ what it is….and why its making you doubt my fidelity."

"I want to leave…that's what's on my mind."

If anything, Wesker tightened his hold on her, like that of a snake and its prey. "Well sweetheart, you aren't going to. I'll keep us both here until I find out what you have been hiding from me. Cry all you want…I'm not letting you go."

Ada began whimpering, struggling to get free of his grasp. It was to no avail. Wesker held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Before she knew it, she was wrapping her arms around him and crying. His arms became less constrictive, and Wesker instead embraced her. His hands softly caressed the back of her head and neck as he carefully resituated her into a more comfortable position.

"I-I'm scared Albert…"

"Of what?" Fear was never something Ada Wong openly admitted. Only on very rare moments did she ever lose that cool composure that she maintained so well. Whatever bothered her so deeply gave Wesker a reason to worry.

"I…I don't know…I'm just so afraid…."

Kissing her forehead, Wesker continued to pet her. "You have nothing to fear from me Ada…and I certainly won't allow anything to happen to you." _Had Krauser really gotten to her that badly? If that's the case…I'll have to teach him another lesson._ He was glad to see Ada wasn't trying to leave anymore. "Ada my dear…are you worried about this upcoming mission with Krauser?"

"I don't know…I don't trust him."

"Would you rather I go instead?" She kept avoiding eyecontact, a sure sign that she was lying.

"….Either you're drunk or I am…"

_Clever way to deter my attention…_Wesker pulled her back and looked into her bleary eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm so dizzy…."

Easing her back down, Wesker's eyes only showed a slight concern. "You're just tired…and I think you drank too much. Go to sleep…you'll feel better in the morning."

Ada clutched his arm as her eyes closed. "Albert please…don't…leave me…"

Caressing her soft, raven black hair, Wesker pulled the covers over her. "This is my house butterfly…I'm not going anywhere." When she was finally asleep, Wesker gave a sigh. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He felt too comfortable sharing her bed, of being so vulnerable. _He felt too comfortable when he was inside her…the feel of her legs locking behind his back to keep him there…_He forced the thought out of his head. Wesker wasn't stupid or blind enough to let his feelings get in the way of rational thought. He knew something was on Ada's mind. Every so often, she'd become distant, even in bed. Her vacations were longer, and twice during his stays at her apartment he woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in the dead of night.

He suspected her to double cross him at any time, to slit his throat while he slept, but she never made a move. However, the changes in her behavior were all too clear to him.She had almost become detached during their love making. He could tell she was enjoying it, but whenever they were done she almost seemed sad. _Just like tonight…_Wesker felt her stir slightly, but she remained asleep. Sleep evaded him. _Just like her…_ Try as he might, she would never fully allow herself to trust him. _But do I trust her either?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ada woke up alone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tried to remember what happened between her and Wesker the previous night. Stumbling out of bed and heading for the bathroom, she cared for her morning necessities before getting dressed and heading for the kitchen. The shower had refreshed her, and the smell of food brought on her hunger. Standing in the doorway to the dining room, she couldn't help but smile as Wesker set the plates. _Bacon, eggs, toast, and coffee….His favorite breakfast meal._

"I was just about to wake you. Breakfast is ready."

Flinching inwardly, she remained standing, shuffling awkwardly. He had obviously not gotten over what happened. Clearing her throat, Ada struggled to find the proper words to say. "I…."

"…We'll talk later. Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Ada sat down, staring at the eggs on her plate. Telling him her true fear was impossible. He would never forgive her, and it would destroy them both. She remembered the previous evening of him saying something about Krauser. _He's the best scapegoat._ "What….Krauser said yesterday….I thought…I thought that you'd stop trusting me…I thought that if you had him….I was useless."

"That's ridiculous. You _know_ that I need you. Even with his enhancements, Jack Krauser is still nothing more than an expendable grunt. Ada…you should try to keep better control of your emotions."

"I know Albert, but-"

"I spoiled you…Now, that's the end of it. Eat your breakfast." He was smiling slightly, and Ada knew that the matter was closed.

_For now._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sitting in the quiet of his office, Wesker rubbed his temples wearily. No sooner had he seen Ada and Krauser off had he received a call from the central office. He was to expedite the testing of his viral research. The sample hadn't reached a stable stage yet, and testing too early was unacceptable. He could easily ignore the higher ups. Unlike them, he had been busy. For the past two days, he had spent his time monitoring Krauser and Ada's training sessions from his newly installed computer lab. The entrance required not only a password, but his retina data as well. Everything had been installed and set up, and now, all he wanted was a moment's peace to relax. However, the sudden ringing of his phone shattered all chance of that happening.

Thoroughly agitated, he picked up the receiver. "This is Wesker..." He cringed inwardly the moment he heard the smooth voice on the other line.

"Ah...It's nice to see you actually _can_ communicate over the phone."

"Make this quick, Phillips. I don't have all day."

The French doctor laughed. "Oui...I know. You must be very busy housebreaking your new pet...and making sure it plays well with your other agents."

Wesker paused. Of all the information he shared with his colleagues, the acquisition of Jack Krauser hadn't been one of them yet. Seraphin Phillips was obviously making a bold statement, declaring that he, too, had spies deep within HCF. Wesker cleared his throat and kept his tone light, undaunted. "I see you truly have your eyes and ears open. Go on..."

"I had a meeting yesterday with a very interesting fellow. He heard about my work with the Nemesis parasite, and wanted a little advice. You see…he has discovered another type of parasite…but it is very…how do you say…Well…its best that I show you. I'll send you the documents. And Wesker…I don't think we should let this one slip away from us. If Umbrella is to regain its former power, we'll need every wildcard we can get."

As much as he hated to admit it, Phillips was right. The Frenchman was old money, wealthy beyond what most people could imagine. Although his father wasn't one of Umbrella's original scientists, it was with the backing of the Phillips' money that helped get the company expanded into Europe. Spencer couldn't do _everything_ by himself. Having picked up the reigns, Seraphin almost single handedly saved what was left of Umbrella after Raccoon. _He's also one of the only executives in HCF to see my potential…if it wasn't for him, things would have been a bit more complicated._ Wesker couldn't help but consider the doctor's proposal. "I'll take note of it, Doctor. And I would very much like to see this information."

The smooth doctor chuckled, one Wesker knew that despite its offhand nature, was that of a true manipulator. "I knew you would…Bare in mind the experiments are still young…I'd say another year or two, a master sample should be ready…providing there are no mishaps along the way…"

"I understand. Should the intel be as fetching as you claim, perhaps I'll take matters into my own hands."

"Very good. I'll be coming to America in a few days for a conference about the construction of a new lab. Wesker, why don't we have dinner and further discuss matters?"

Ever suspicious, Wesker looked over his date book. He had heard nothing of a new facility, and Phillips' dates and times were too soon after Ada and Krauser's mission was over. _If he has something up his sleeve, then I'll beat the bastard at his own game._ "A wonderful idea. In fact…I'll host at my mansion."

"Indeed? That would be delightful…I look forward to seeing you again Wesker. It's been what…four years? I bet you haven't changed. Until then my friend."

Hanging up, the blond sat back in his chair, eyes narrowed in deep thought. _Is there some sort of information Phillips was after that Ada and Krauser were bringing back? _His agents weren't that foolish. They barely trusted each other, let alone an outside force. Whatever information they retrieved, Wesker knew it was in good hands with Krauser and Ada. _For now…let's take a look at those new files._ Putting his shades back on after using the scanner, he sighed as he entered the cool chamber. He loved the control he had there: the wide screens enabled him to multitask much better than he could in his office. Not to mention the satellite connections that provided him with surveillance...

The cocky French bastard hadn't been lying when he said the new data was intriguing. Wesker examined the data file Seraphin had sent him, followed by the map of the area. "Spain..._plagas_...how very interesting indeed." He tapped his fingers lightly on the arm of his chair, thinking of how he could use this to his advantage. Opening another screen, he checked Ada and Krauser's locations. Both had just reached the island. _Things were going exactly as planned._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That just leaves Krauser and Ada's mission...oh yes...it will be a lot more entertaining than this chapter. R&R_


	18. A Fear Returned

_So sorry for the delay in updating. There's just been a lot of unecessary trouble lately, and I lost my motivation to write for a while. Things should be picking back up though._

------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving on the island, Ada was glad she had listened to Wesker and wore something a little less fancy. Sure, the beach was lovely with its white sands and blue waters, but the thick jungle surrounding them was another story. The soggy ground quickly turned into a marsh, feet sinking deeper into the sludge with every step. _I'm never going to get out of this! _She clung to the low-hanging branches and tree trunks, fearing that any step could be her last.Ada finally made it to so level ground. Taking a moment to rest, she pulled out the brand new personal data assistant Wesker had given her for the mission. Ada loved the PDA and its convinces. Not only did it provide her with a means to stay in touch with Wesker and Krauser, but also used GPS tracking. "Let's see how much further I have to go in this hell…" Ada clicked open her map, praying her journey would end soon. To her relief, she was only a half a mile to the main building.

The silence was unnerving, absolute. There should have been birds chirping, animals making their calls. _Hell...there are only a few bugs and those were in the marsh. _Ada's senses were on high alert, cautious of everything around her. Approaching the building, she hugged the wall. If the place was as overrun as Wesker had told her, why weren't there any guards patrolling? Why hadn't she seen a single sign of human life? _No foot prints, no bullet casings...And damn it...Not a single sound. Something is very wrong with this place._

------------------------------------------------------------

Krauser was having a bit of bad luck of his own. Having arrived at the docks, he was extra careful to avoid detection. Not that it was necessary. _I could have crashed a cruise liner here and come out guns blazing...There's not a damn soul in sight. _It wasn't what the commando had been expecting. Passing the boathouse office, he stopped. There was something inside...he could hear the faintest of noises coming from within. Drawing both his knife and handgun, he cautiously opened the door. Standing clear, he peeked around the corner, eyes requiring a moment to adjust from the blazing sunlight to the darkness.

A creak.

Now able to see, the hulking soldier cautiously stepped into the small nautical office. _Ugh...what the hell is that stench?_ Krauser froze, eyes fixed on the man sitting at the desk. The figure was slumped over, the light glimmering off something he had been holding. Aiming his gun straight for the man's skull, Krauser crept closer. _...The hell? What the fuck is wrong with that sick bastard?_ "Freeze! Don't move..." _Not even a twitch._

Sheathing his blade, Krauser grabbed the man's shoulder and jerked him back. Even for a trained vet like him, the sight and smell made Krauser nauseous. The man's face was half rotted, the heat making the process of decomposition accelerated. A large hole was through his forehead. Choking back the urge to vomit, Krauser stepped away from the man and back into the doorway. Taking a few deep breaths of clean air to get rid of the odor and calm down, he briefly glanced around the rest of the boathouse. It was an obvious suicide, but why hadn't anyone bothered to remove the body? _Or for that matter, why hadn't anyone even noticed? And if he's a stiff, what the hell moved in here?_ His body a steel trap ready to spring, Krauser reentered the small room. Taking a deep breath, he approached the corpse once more. Sure enough, on the desk was a note. Gingerly picking it up, Krauser hurried back to the sunlit doorway. "God damn it…" The paper was covered in blood, but that wasn't what made it illegible. The start of the paper began in what looked like English, but as it went on became nothing more than loops and scratches.

_I can't take it anymore! They are all starting to lose it, ev---ne has it!_

_The heat and smell are so-----and it won't go away! We all have it…there's no c—e…no esca----boats gone. _

_COllins and I------boaTtss gOne, radeo bRokin. I found soe-----and aa loaded---Collins --------------in battthroom._

Creak. Krauser dropped the letter, pulling out his knife once more before it even hit the ground. Despite his heavy frame, the commando was silent as he crept across the floor. _So Mister Corpse said something about a Collins in the bathroom… _True enough, on the other side of the room was a small door. Hearing the creak yet again, Krauser knew whatever was making the noise was behind that door. Opening it slowly, he aimed his handgun up for only a moment, before lowering it. _Looks like I found Collins_.

Another rotting body hung from the ceiling, swaying lightly. Krauser sheathed his knife and shook his head. "Bad luck for you, you sorry bastard." Turning, Krauser froze when he hear the unmistakable sound of a moan. Chills ran through his spine as he slowly turned around. The gun nearly slipped from Krauser's fingers. "Fuck me hard." Collins was snarling at him, reaching out like a hungry beast while unaware that he was hanging a few feet above the ground. _Impossible…he's dead…what the fuck is going on?_

------------------------------------------------------------

It was an odor she never wanted to smell again, but it was inescapable in the enclosure_. Rot...death…decay…oh God…please…no…Not here._ Ada swallowed hard, walking on the balls of her feet. Perhaps there was simply some infighting, and no one survived._ Of course. And the tooth fairy cleans my apartment on a daily basis. Did I forget that Wesker is really Santa Clause and really lives at the South Pole because he likes penguins?_

_Stop it Ada. Do you want to die here?_ Ada exhaled slowly, listening to her rational voice. She was an international spy, one of the best agents on the market. She had survived in Raccoon City for over three days without anyone's help. Stopping her thoughts there before she remembered him, Ada proceeded across the lobby. According to the map, there was a hall on the left that lead to the stairs and the bathroom, while the elevators were on the right of the main lobby. The quickest way to her rendezvous with Krauser was by taking the elevator.

Recalling the lift, Ada pulled out her PDA and opened a link to Krauser as she waited for one of the elevators to arrive. No response…That asshole better not be playing with me. Twice more she tried to reach him, and silence was all that greeted her. Biting her lip, Ada stepped onto the elevator. As the doors slid closed, Ada swore she heard something moving in the lobby.

After a deep, calming breath, she pressed the button for floor five. There was no response. Grinding her teeth, Ada tried again with the same result. The fourth floor was also dead. How ironic the situation. Rolling her eyes beseechingly, she pressed the number for floor three. The lift shook, and slowly began to move.

As the doors slowly opened again at her arrival point, Ada cautiously looked out. The hall was clear of any walking dead, but unlike the lobby, this floor showed more signs of the horrible occurrence. Broken glass from the box once containing the emergency axe was littered around the hall along with several fliers and documents. Stepping out and walking on the balls of her feet, Ada slowly proceeded down the hall. Blood was smeared along the walls and floors, most likely from one of the injured humans now among the ranks of the living dead.

According to the PDA, the stairwell was down and around the left corner. Treading silently, the Asian spy carefully avoided contact with the bloody walls. Behind every door was the possibility of an ambush, the living corpses could be anywhere. From the stink and amount of stains on the walls, Ada had no doubt she would come into contact with several. Sure, she had faced them down in Raccoon, but one really doesn't get used to seeing a reanimated, rotting body that would love nothing more than to make you its next meal. Determined to remain poised and in control, Ada slowly approached the corner, face contorting with disgust as she side stepped a chunk of what looked like a kidney._ Perhaps that's a liver…or maybe even a bit of stomach?_ Although she scoffed at the thought, another floated into her mind as her feet gradually froze. _Where's the body it came from?_

As if to answer her question, the ravenous moans and grunts sounded several feet away. Instantly hugging the wall, the agent peered around the corner to find an all too familiar scene. Blood smeared from out a nearby door, and several feet away was a morbid feast of the undead. Four zombies were huddled next to another, gnawing and gorging on its flesh. To add to the revulsion, the corpse was biting back, randomly taking chunks out of the surrounding undead. Attracted by the sounds, three more zombies shambled out of the room, another two coming up from the other side of the hall.

So intent on watching the gory vista, Ada failed to notice the lumbering creature slowly coming up from behind. It stepped on the organ, announcing its presence with a sick squelching noise. Turning and stumbling out into the open with a gasp, Ada fired twice, the first shot blind, the second bullet burrowing itself in the dead man's skull. The creature dropped to the floor with a dull thud, but Ada had no time to waste. The small flock had sighted her, and their only instinct was to feed. Two obviously only recently infected moved quicker than the others, lunging at her. Her cat like reflexes saved her, allowing her to dance out of reach. To her utter horror, her feet slipped in a puddle of blood.

Crashing against the wall and cracking the back of her skull, Ada cried out in momentary shock. A desperate need to survive gave the Asian the adrenaline rush she needed to raise her Blacktail and fire at the oncoming stalkers. Not even bothering to see if she scored a head shot, Ada kicked off the wall and scurried back to the elevator.

Skidding to a stop, she quickly mashed the recall button. The doors stayed closed, the elevator in use. No! I just used the damn thing! Desperately looking for a way of escape, Ada checked her ammo. Six shots. She had six shots left, and at least ten zombies between her and the stairs_. And the goddamn elevator isn't moving!_ Cornered like a slave in the Coliseum, Ada took a deep breath, aiming between the eyes of the closest zombie. _Shoot them in the head…just shoot them in the head!_ So focused on her advancing enemies, Ada failed to hear the small ding announcing the arrival of the elevator.

Seized suddenly by strong arms, Ada screamed and kicked, finding herself being drug into the elevator. Krauser shoved her behind him and quickly began firing at the zombies. "Close the goddamn doors now!"

Trembling slightly, Ada hastily hit the buttons, half crying, half sighing with relief when the metal doors closed out their pursuers. She leaned against the cool wall, struggling to catch her breath as Krauser calmly reloaded his piece.

"What the hell are those things?"

Gingerly rubbing the back of her head, she winced. There was going to be a decent sized lump there tomorrow. Ada didn't answer at first, taking another few deep breaths to steady herself. "Carriers….virus carriers….Krauser…they are zombies."

_Oh._ Krauser let it sink in a moment, before nodding. He had figured _that_ much at least, but hearing Ada confirm it made him reassured that he wasn't going insane. "Not good then…"

"We need to contact Wesker. There's been an outbreak. This area could still be hot and we can be infected and-"

"Calm down!" Krauser put his hands on her slim shoulders, give her a gentle shake. Ada took another few deep breaths, her body only now ceasing its shaking. "We can't use the PDAs in the elevator…But we are going to the director's office. We'll contact him when we get there…Find out what the hell is going on in this dump." He gave her a concerned look. "You gonna make it?"

"Y-yes…I'll be fine."

Krauser gave a snort. "Good. I wasn't about to carry your ass while I've got those flesh eaters wanting a bite of my meat."

Shrugging off his hands, Ada felt her composure returning. "Can't you think about anything else but your _meat_?"

Pulling out his knife and licking the blade, Krauser gave a devilish grin. "I gotta keep you from having a break down somehow. Wesker will have my ass if we fuck up this mission."

_Yeah…but I'm going to have his for failing to tell me about those damn infected corpses_. Feeling her self-control fully returned, she gazed at him disdainfully. "That can't be sanitary. I hope you didn't slash any of those creatures with that. The last thing I need is for you to get infected as well."

As the elevator stopped, Krauser nodded for Ada to stand back. "Don't worry…It's just like the movies. Blow their heads off, right? I'm not about to use this baby on them unless I need to." As the doors slid open, Krauser aimed his Smith and Wesson. Sweeping the hall, he slowly stepped out.

Before following him, Ada flipped the switch for the lift to stop running. "We need to secure an escape route…I don't want to hang around this place any longer than necessary."

With surprising grace, Krauser silently crept down the hall. "No need to tell me twice, doll face. I'm ready to get the hell out of this stinkin' mess." Staying close to the wall, he checked every door the passed, listening closely for any sound before making sure the door was securely shut. Ada followed behind him, more impressed by the soldier's thoroughness. Checking her PDA, she stopped. "Krauser…we're here. This is the director's office. The computers we need should be in here."

Wordlessly, Krauser checked to see if the door was locked. Pushing the door open, he swept the room with his gun. "Clear…Let's get this shit set up."

Not needing any further urging, Ada hurried into the room. The stench of rot wasn't as predominant in the office, much to her enjoyment. Shutting the door behind her, Ada headed for the director's desk and turned on the computer. "It'll take a moment for the uplink to connect…Then we can get in touch with Wesker and find out what the hell is going on."

Holstering his gun, Krauser headed for the window behind the desk. Looking out over the jungle, he pulled out his knife and began flipping it into the air, catching it deftly each time. "Fine by me…just hurry it up."

Spinning her chair around, the Asian eyed him warily. "How the hell did you beat me to the elevator anyway? When I checked it, the top floors didn't work."

Krauser chuckled, catching the knife by the blade and spinning it around with ease. "I saw you getting on when I was walking through the front doors. One of those damn creatures was shuffling its way over, so I needed to find you quick…wasn't sure if you knew about them. I checked the wiring on the buttons…seems somehow two of them got disconnected… I figured you must have gotten off since the elevator was empty."

"I see…Krauser…I guess I owe you one."

Krauser gave her a sideways look, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Why the fuck didn't Wesker tell us about those things? I find it a detail that can't be overlooked that easily."

Folding her arms over her chest, Ada swiveled her chair back around and stared blankly at the computer screen. _Why indeed_? Wesker's features appeared so suddenly that she nearly jumped. "Wesker! This place is-"

"Yes, I'm aware of the situation, Miss Wong. You have no need to worry…the outbreak happened several days ago. You and Krauser shouldn't be infected unless you've been bitten."

Leaning over Ada's shoulder, Krauser gave a low growl. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were sending us to Zombie Island?"

Pushing his glasses up, Wesker's attitude remained calm as usual. "Because I, myself, only just found out. It seems our French counterparts have been observing the island for some time and failed to tell me before hand that their own strike team has already cleaned up. They simply failed to destroy the base. Had they finished their job and contacted me properly, I assure you there would have been no need for your presence. Krauser, do try to hold your tongue. Seeing that you are still alive, it appears you faired well thus far."

Giving the commando a warning look, Ada turned her attention back to Wesker. "So, who were these people?"

"Drug smugglers…There were supposed to be around thirty. After finding the island and the facilities, they planned on using them as a new fortress for their business. They must have found a T-virus sample and thought it was some new type of drug."

Rolling her eyes, Ada pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. "So what is our objective now?"

"Destroy the island. Krauser, there's a security room down the hall. You'll need to go there and arm the shells. Ada, you'll stay here and set the self destruct system off. When the explosives are set, you'll get a notice on the screen. I've sent a chopper…It should be in bound in several moments. Head to the roof by taking the east hall." Krauser hurried out of the room, eager to get the hell off the island. Ada suddenly became very interested in her fingernails, staring down at them rather then Wesker. "…Is there anything the matter, Miss Wong?"

A loud gunshot reverberated from the hall, giving Ada a small start. "You knew all along, didn't you? This was all just an elaborate test, wasn't it?"

Wesker folded one long leg gracefully over the other. "And if it was? Your fear of what happened in Raccoon can't haunt you forever. As my agent, I can't have you cowering in fear at the mention of an outbreak. I expect you to do your job applicably."

Rolling her eyes, Ada noted that the warning message appeared on the screen. "Krauser's finished…I'm setting the timer for the self destruct system now."

"Understood. Oh…and I'll require your services tonight and tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your apartment tonight."

Before Ada could reply, Krauser poked his head into the room. "Hurry it up, will ya? I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of hanging around this hellhole waiting to become the next meal."

Quickly setting the detonation time, Ada nodded to Wesker. "I understand, sir. Mission complete."

Wesker vanished from the screen, and both agents exchanged looks. "That helicopter isn't gonna wait all day, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be here when this place goes up in flames." Krauser turned sharply on his heel and headed back out, Ada following close behind. Down the hall slumped the body of a zombie, dispatched neatly by the American soldier.

The rest of their brisk trot to the roof stairwell was uneventful. Three minutes after they reached the roof, they were airlifted from the facility. Ada looked out the window, watching the island shrink in the distance. Mentally counting down to the explosion, she felt no emotion when the explosion ripped apart the island. All in all, it was a very anticlimactic end to their venture. Krauser sat across from her, arms folded over his muscular chest and eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb the man, Ada continued to look out the window. _Wesker had a good deal of explaining to do, and one way or the other, she planned on finding out the truth._

------------------------------------------------------------

_Looks like Wesker is up to his tricks again...Will Ada find out what it is, or will she be met by a beast beyond her control? R&R_


	19. Breaking Points

_Yes, it's finally here. Sorry for the wait! Be warned…this chapter isn't kid friendly._

-------------------------------------------------------------

The hot water felt good against her skin. A shower always felt delightful, especially when taken upon waking up. Ada had slept the better part of the day, partly owing to the fact that Wesker had fucked her until after dawn. He was gone by the time she woke up, giving her no time to further probe into the island incident. Just as she suspected, he hadn't explained anything about her previous mission. She was slightly irked at him for hiding the outbreak, but he has simply told her that he wasn't at liberty to discuss such matters with her. _Liberties my ass…The bastard is up to something._

Turning off the faucet and stepping out, her delicate body shuddered from the cold that immediately enveloped her body. As she wrapped the towel around her body, she shot a glance over to her closet. Wesker had picked out the dress he wanted her to wear at dinner later that night. The black gown was one of her more seductive pieces. Showing off her entire back and shoulders, the dress also had two very large slits up to her thighs. Drying off, Ada walked over to it and ran her hand down the fabric. It was soft, but clung to her body and left nothing to the imagination.

Wesker had loved it the first time he saw her in it, Ada remembered fondly. Four months ago he had business in Germany and had to leave her behind. Using her time off to enjoy the vagaries of a normal life, she did what any normal woman would do: Go shopping. The dress had caught her eye immediately, and she couldn't resist purchasing it. Upon his return two weeks later, she wore it out to dinner. They then spent the next three days in his mansion. Ada smiled softly at the thought.

As the memory faded and reality returned, Ada could hear her phone ringing. Sighing, she sat down on her bed and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"I'll be a bit early."

Ada bit her lip, grinning. "Albert darling…it's not like you to _come_ early." She was reward with his chuckle. "So…is there anything the matter?"

"Not at all my dear…However, the guest I'm having over has an early flight out…I've decided to have dinner earlier."

Distractedly putting on her stockings, Ada glanced over at the dress. "So how soon will you be here?"

"I'm boarding the elevator now."

Ada hung up, cursing darkly. _That_ _bastard never gives me enough time to get ready!_ Running her fingers through her still wet hair, she glanced around the room. It was a mess. _He hated it when there was clutter._ Grinding her teeth, Ada removed the dress from the hanger and unzipped it. "Where are those goddamn-"

She turned, giving a small start. Wesker was leaning against the doorway, holding her stilettos. "Such language, butterfly. I would expect you to remain a little less brash when we get back to the mansion."

Striding over to him, she held out her hands. "The shoes…now."

"My aren't we hasty tonight!" The shades had fallen down his nose, revealing a mischievously playful glint…one that turned Ada on.

Now wasn't the time, however. She stamped her foot impatiently. "What is wrong with you? I don't want to be late for dinner!"

Dropping the shoes to the ground, Wesker drew her closer. Tilting his head down, he nuzzled her throat. The soft moan that escaped her lips sent the blood pulsing through his body and straight to his manhood. "Your smell…so fresh…" Wesker's tongue slowly traced down to her collarbone. Ada's knees buckled, and she would have fallen had he not been holding her. "I hope you have a good dry cleaner," He muttered, slowly pulling away from her.

Confused, Ada blinked, unsure that she had heard him correctly. "What?...Why?"

"Because tonight my pet…I'm going to fuck you with that dress on….If you just so happen to lose it along the way…so be it. Now…" He gave her a gentle slap on the bottom. "Hurry up and get ready…we need to be home before my guest arrives." Turning on his heel, he left the bedroom, pulling out his cell phone as he went.

Rolling her eyes, Ada slipped on her shoes and went to the bathroom to dry her hair. Her pulse was racing, her arousal heightened from Wesker's little tease. Shooting a look into the living room, the spy made up her mind. If it was sex Wesker wanted, he would get it…but only after she forced him to tell her the truth. Sure, she risked her life simply by being near him, but Ada Wong would not allow herself to be someone's marionette forever. The Organization, Wesker…no one would be allowed to control her fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------

For all his talk about needing to be early, their guest was late. They had been waiting for a good thirty minutes after the doctor's expected arrival time. Hungry, bored, and irritated, Ada tapped her foot and looked over to Wesker. "Where the hell is he? I thought you said he was supposed to be here early?"

Undaunted, Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and stood. "He's just arrived."

"How can you tell?"

Touching his ear, Wesker gave his agent a small grin. "When one isn't human, butterfly, there are certain abilities that are heightened. The limo just pulled up to the door…Let's go."

Following Wesker to the main hall, she watched as he opened the door. Ada raised an eyebrow at Wesker's guest. She had been expecting an elderly man, aged and withered and his reason for being late was that he couldn't find his dentures. _She was totally off the mark._ The man before her was handsome, and obviously rich. His overcoat and suit were Armani, and custom designed at that, while his shoes were Roberto Cavalli's. _Albert is fond of Gucci…_Ada cleared the thought from her mind and continued to study the new arrival. He radiated sophistication, intelligence, and power. Not the same omnipotence that Wesker held, but a cooler, calmer tone. His lapis lazuli blue eyes shone like that of a born manipulator, as callous as he was smooth. As he was removing his coat, he spotted her. Grinning in a very charming manner, he handed Wesker his coat and approached her. The man gave a slight bow before taking Ada's hand. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it tenderly while looking into her eyes. "Ah…Wesker shows he has impeccable taste for women."

"She's my agent, nothing more. Please refrain from insinuating her status. She's _not_ my lover." His icy words hurt, but Ada didn't allow it to show. She would play his game for the night and make him pay later.

Seraphin's eyes gleamed with lecherous intent. "Indeed? I see…I am very pleased to meet you then, Miss Wong. I am Seraphin Phillips."

With a glossed, honeyed smile, Ada politely pulled her hand away from the Frenchman's. "Ada will be fine, Doctor Phillips."

He chuckled, ignoring as clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Please…just Seraphin. I feel old when young, beautiful women call me that."

"Phillips….If you are finished trying to woo my agent, I'd like to direct your attention to the matter at hand." Wesker's voice was strained for control, a sure sign of annoyance.

Undeterred, the Frenchman offered Ada his arm. "Indeed! Its high bad manners to be late for dinner…even more so when you stall a lovely lady from eating."

Taking his arm, Ada shot Wesker a haughty smirk as they passed by, heading for the dining hall. "By all means Seraphin…please lead the way."

_She is begging for it._ Wesker cleared his throat, following the two into the dining hall. Ada's hips held a seductive sway, more pronounced than usual. Although he enjoyed the sight of her well formed ass, her acceptance of the Frenchman's silky smooth attractions irked him. "This is still a business endeavor, Phillips, and therefore I'll ask to be seated next to my agent."

Accompanying Ada to the table, the doctor once more kissed Ada's hand after pulling out her chair. "By all means…sitting next to her would only get me in trouble. Besides…her exquisite face will be much better to gaze at while I consume my meal."

Thankful that his sunglasses shielded his eyes, Wesker glared as he sat down. Not standing on ceremony, he immediately reached for his wine glass and took a sip, wishing it was stronger liquor, wishing that he could get drunk. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a subdued affair, for the most part. The main brunt of the conversation was between Seraphin and Ada, polite necessities that Wesker chose not to get involved in. However, as the last plates of the main course were cleared away by the hired help, he found it time to get down to business. "Do tell me Seraphin…what's this I hear about a new virus?"

For the first time since his arrival, the doctor's face darkened, but only for the briefest of moments. "I see you aren't without your own spies..." Putting on his best faux smile, Seraphin perked up. "It's actually something I've been working on for ages…I stumbled upon the new strand by accident while working with the Nemesis parasite. That was so long ago…back when…" He cleared his throat, changing the topic suddenly to the bare bones of the new virus's effects.

Ada was only half listening as the Frenchman spoke. Although the subject matter of a new virus had initially perked her interest, Phillips began to go into detail about it. It was complicated subject matter, and the Asian could only follow so much before being reminded of her high school chemistry class. Wesker seemed to be listening intently, however, Ada soon found out his interests were wavering as well. He moved his hand to her knee, caressing it lightly for a few moments. Little by little, his hand roved up her exposed thigh. Slipping it under her dress, Wesker carefully brushed her mound. The closer his fingers drew to her sex, the harder it was for Ada to not squirm in her seat. Reaching across the table for her wine, she took a sip and nearly choked when he gently rubbed her pleasure bud. Seraphin rattled on, either blissfully unaware of what was going on underneath the table, or wisely choosing to refrain from bringing it up.

"Indeed…So tell me…" Mercilessly for Ada, Wesker removed his hand and propped his elbows on the table. "Do you think the others will consider the offer?"

Taking a small sip of wine to wet his throat, Seraphin shrugged lightly. "One would think so, but there's the matter of power. A reconsolidation of Umbrella would mean a power struggle like that which we've never seen. Spencer at least was able to keep some hold on his pawns."

Slipping his hand back under the table, Wesker simply caressed her thigh. "Of course, but that's why I have sought you out. Obviously, you have some interest in my idea."

Seraphin chuckled. "I'm not a fool. You and I both know that if a new Umbrella is to be raised, there needs to be someone powerful enough to support it. As I've said…I'm not reckless enough to think that that person will be me."

Despite how agitating the man was, Wesker couldn't help but respect his keen intellect. "Don't think I'll hold all the power to myself, Phillips. As a reward for your loyalty, you'll retain authority over your private labs…and those in our European branch."

"I'm not interested in the power, Wesker, just my life."

The tyrant arched an eyebrow. "You truly are a genius."

Seraphin's eyes flickered to Ada, then back to Wesker. "How churlish of us…We've been neglecting Miss Wong." His blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "My dear, please forgive me. Had we any music, I would have offered to dance with you."

Shifting in her chair, Ada adjusted her dress. "Perhaps some other time."

Wesker gave her thigh a gentle pat, as if to signify that she was behaving properly. Pushing his chair out, he stood. "If you'll excuse me…Ada, please keep our guest entertained."

When he was gone, Ada leaned forward. "Please excuse his rude behavior. Wesker is always uptight."

Flashing his best knee-weakening smile, the handsome doctor nodded. "Don't fret, my lovely. I've known Wesker for a good many years…His standoffish behavior has grown on me."

"Oh? I was unaware of that…"

"My dear…there are a great many things that evade your knowledge."

One of Ada's finely groomed eyebrows slanted up. _Now we're getting somewhere._ Propping her chin elegantly on her hand, she batted her lashes seductively. "You're teasing me, Doctor. We both know I'm only allowed to know so much…Are you purposefully trying to get me to question you?"

He chuckled; something Ada didn't hear much around Wesker's residence. "I can see why he's so fond of you, my dear. You're sharp as hell…and, if I may be so bold…highly alluring. My offer still stands…If you'd like to dance, perhaps we can meet for dinner sometime next week."

"Miss Wong would need to check her schedule before she plans any dinner dates." Wesker's gravelly voice made Ada jump. He was leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest. The shadows cast him in an even more sinister light, outlining his solid build along with the lines of his face. Prowling back into the dining room, the tyrant took his seat and folded his arms on the table. "As her employer, I can't risk her gallivanting off whenever the whim takes her." He gave her a dark glare. "Now...it's time for dessert."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The winds blew gently through the boy's hair as he sat in the hills some distance away. A pair of steely blue eyes watched, glancing through the scope of the high powered sniper rifle. He was well out of range of Wesker's _security_, but wasn't taking any chances. The mini virus tracker was open and on, showing the area was clear. Looking through the scope once more, he could see Doctor Phillips pulling out the chair for a woman. Xander's eyes narrowed. _She_ had been under close surveillance, but as of yet, there had been no orders to execute her. _The Organization's spy no doubt has a personal relationship with Doctor Wesker. Keep her alive until we can confirm this...she may just prove useful._

Shifting a bit more, he saw Wesker. The young agent couldn't help but grin at the blonde's scowl. Obviously, he wasn't fond of Seraphin, nor his behavior towards the woman. Getting comfortable, he sat and watched. He was used to the wait, taking no action until the perfect time. A yawn managed to escape his mouth, but only once. _Boring_? Of course…but an agent was never to question his mission.

The minutes ticked away into an hour, then two. Nothing suspicious from anyone. However, the moment Wesker stood, the agent was firmly in place at the rifle, watching like a hawk. "What's this?" As he watched, the woman proceeded to flirt with Seraphin. "The butterfly willingly goes to the snake…" His hands were steady on the trigger, ready and waiting to take action if the situation called for such measures. Wesker's return quickly broke the two apart. Easing his finger off the trigger, the boy sighed. Wesker wasn't foolish enough to harm Seraphin, and he knew that the female posed no risk.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dessert had been finished for fifteen minutes, at least. It was getting late, and Seraphin would be leaving soon. _It was now or never._ "So I take it you're the one responsible for the island incident?" Ada looked Seraphin over as she sipped her wine, watching his face for any tell-tale signs of a falsehood.

"Indeed…I ordered my men to the island almost a week ago. There were a few slight skirmishes with the cartel, but the mission was successful. All evidence of Umbrella was obliterated from the computer systems." He laughed a good natured, fresh laugh. "Negotiating with those men was surprisingly simple really-"

"Doctor Phillips, there is no need to go into further detail about such matters." Wesker cleared his throat, shooting Ada a sharp glare. "And Miss Wong…bear in mind that you are under _my_ jurisdiction…You will ask no more questions of my guest."

Her dark eyes darted between the two, observing that Seraphin's eyebrows were raised in curiosity. Wesker's stoic features were set, hard and intimidating. "What aren't you telling me? What negotiations?"

"Please excuse her Doctor. Miss Wong, if you don't control yourself, I'll have to remove you from the dining hall." The blond took a slow drink of his wine, letting the goblet clink back on the table in a business like manner.

"You mean to tell me that the outbreak was _deliberate_? You bastard!"

Slamming his hands onto the table top, Wesker stood and roughly grabbed Ada by the arm. "You are out of line!" He snarled, completely ignoring the French doctor. "Don't forget that you are under my employment, Miss Wong." Marching her out of the hall, he glared at her from over the top of his shades. "You'll wait for me in the den, and if you behave like this ever again, I'll end your pathetic life then and there."

His blazing cat's eyes watched as she stalked down the hall and out of sight. Turning, he focused his glare on the doctor. "Tell me that provocation on your part was not intentional."

Showing not even a mild concern, Seraphin sipped the remainder of his wine. "Not at all…I was under the allusion that she and Krauser knew of the outbreak. I take it she wasn't ready?" He stood, following Wesker to the main hall.

"She was… Her mental state was more of shock than fear. However, I'm afraid I've been too soft on her."

Doctor Phillips nodded understandingly. "That would be easy to do." As they reached the doors, Seraphin pulled on his overcoat. "I'm sure you have further business to discuss with her…and I have to get back to work. I need to return Saddler's call before next week. I'll send you the new results as the surface. Oh…and _merci_ for the superb dinner." Wesker nodded briskly, watching Seraphin leave and get into his limo. Taking a deep breath, he turned sharply on his heel and marched to the den.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ada was standing by the window, facing away from him as she stared out over the dark grounds. Wesker cleared his throat, pushing his shades further up the bridge of his nose. "Care to explain that little outburst?"

The furious agent turned on him, a mask of fury over her alluring face. "You _lied_ to me!"

"Dear god Ada….I can't coddle you forever!"

"Withholding information about a staged outbreak is _coddling_? You could have sent Krauser and me to our deaths!"

Wesker calmly placed both of his hands on his desk. "Neither of you were bitten, therefore I don't think there is any reason behind this little tantrum."

"You heartless prick."

Folding his arms over his muscular chest, Wesker arched an eyebrow. "It gets you off."

"Only when you can get it up." She threw back acidly, turning to leave.

"Seraphin has left…"

"Oh? I guess that's too bad for me then…He seemed man enough to know how to treat a woman."

With his augmented speed, Wesker caught Ada before she could exit the den. Grabbing her wrist and roughly twisting her arm behind her back, he pulled her body to his. "Are you forgetting who you belong to my dear? I told you…Once I've had you, you're mine until I say otherwise." Slowly releasing her, Wesker waited for her to step away from him before grabbing her once more, this time by the waste. With the deliberate slowness of a vicious predator, the tyrant removed his sunglasses, revealing the feral glow to his inhuman eyes. "I won't allow you to make a fool of me, Ada…"

"Let me go Wesker…I'm going home."

"Not tonight you aren't." With ease, he lifted Ada off the ground and carried her to the bedroom. He knew she was struggling, but there was no way for her to escape his grasp. Thrusting her face first against the wall, he unzipped the dress and pealed it from her body. His hands were all over her body, kneading her breasts roughly and pinching her nipples into erection. Sliding his hand down her torso, he cupped her sex. _Her body belonged solely to him_. Grabbing her throat, he kissed her hard, driving his tongue into her mouth. Feeling her ass nudge his straining manhood, Wesker roughly threw Ada back onto the bed.

"A-Albert…wait…why are you doing this? Stop!"

Wesker continued his frenzied groping, unaware of how hard he was nipping her skin. Her soft cries of pain went unnoticed. Ada needed to realize and fully understand that he wasn't going to let her go.

"Albert please…stop this! You're hurting me! Don't be so rough!" Ada had never had any fantasies about rape. Quite the opposite, the fact that it one day might befall her frightened her. Ada would have never dreamed that cool, collected Albert Wesker would lose control; that he'd be taking her so violently.

The scent of her fear permeated his senses, fueling his arousal. With a primitive growl, Wesker deftly unfastened his pants and shoved them down. Crawling onto the bed, he forced her down with one hand and savagely began sucking on her nipples. The heat of her sex called to him, making his erect cock twitch with the urge to have release.

"This isn't you! Please don't-" Her brown eyes were filled with fear, knowing that now, he was too far gone to hear her.

Wesker viciously pried her legs apart. "Tell me you want me Ada…me and me alone."

"I do Albert…just not like this. Please stop-" Ada uttered a small scream; tears of pain springing to her eyes as he roughly penetrated her. From the lack of her arousal, it felt as if his size was ripping her apart. Every thrust was rigid, fierce. For Ada, there was no pleasure, only emptiness and agony. Weak, she barely was able to lift her arms and submissively wrap them around his neck. Fruitless as it was, Ada prayed desperately that he would realize the pain he was inflicting on her and stop. "Albert…Please…"

Everything from her tightness to her warmth sent a surge of ruthless pleasure through his body. Wesker's thoughts were muddled from the deadly clash of jealousy and lust; the deeper he entered her, the less rage he felt at her behavior. _He could see Seraphin touching her, kissing her body as she moaned _his_ name. It was unacceptable that another man could please her like he did, that she could allow her body to be used for someone else's pleasure. He would kill that French bastard, and then make Ada suffer for her transgression._ Nothing but the need to slack his raw, carnal lust mattered. So consumed in his own need for pleasure that he failed to notice his lover's lack of enthusiasm. His eyes blazed with uncontrollable lust, a fury to mark his woman. "You're mine…all mine…"

"Y-yes…yours…" Ada choked out submissively, throat tight and dry. It was a vain thought to think that when he withdrew from her without coming, he was done. Ada felt his strong hands roughly trailing up her body, molding her breasts savagely. With gifted ease, he flipped her over and pulled her body into his, entering her from behind to continue his ravaging. Keeping her back pressed against his chest, Wesker groaned in feverish lust as he bit and sucked on her neck. Seed boiling hot and urgent, he came quickly, satisfying his need to possess her body. His hands groping slowed and gentled, eventually allowing her to fall back to the mattress. Lying down beside her, Wesker sighed contentedly and folded his arms behind his head, eyes closing with odd fatigue.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When it was all over, Ada lay in bed huddled away from him. She felt dirty, victimized. There had been nothing remotely arousing about his animalistic behavior. She didn't receive any gratification, only shame and pain from a man she cared deeply for. No longer did she fear him; that emotion replaced by one similar to pity. From the way he took her, Ada could tell Seraphin's behavior had stirred Wesker. Everything from his kisses to the closeness he kept her body to his, she knew he was trying to make it clear that she belonged to him, that he _owned _her. He had lost control, almost completely. However, that didn't justify his actions. Feeling him stir next to her, Ada froze, hardly daring to move.

Feeling exhausted for the first time in years, Wesker rolled over, slightly curious as to why Ada was so far away from him. He wanted her companionship, craved her warm body to be touching his. "Ada…" Scooting over, he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her shoulder tenderly. To his utter shock, she recoiled, attempting to shrug him off. "Ada? ...What is it?" He was still groggy, disoriented from the loss of self control.

"…I'm tired. Please…I want to sleep." There was a strangeness to her voice, one he had never heard before.

Starting to remember a bit of what he had done, he sighed. "Was I too rough?" Caressing her side softly, Wesker again kissed her shoulders and neck tenderly, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her.

"I'm fine."

"That wasn't what I asked. _Was I too rough_?"

"…You don't have to worry about a man like Seraphin taking me from you, Albert."

Forcing her to face him, Wesker glared darkly at her. "Are you insinuating that I'm jealous?" It was then he noticed the tears streaming from her eyes.

"You forced yourself on to me. I told you to stop, but you just…You didn't even hear me."

Looking down her body, realization of what had truly transpired dawned on him. Varying shades of bruises lined her neck and down her chest, telling the story of his jealous brutality loud and clear. "Fuck…Ada…"

Jerking her body away from his, she crawled out of bed. "I'm going home…"

"You can't drive in your- Ada get back here!" Throwing the covers off, Wesker nimbly jumped out of bed and dashed after his lover. "Would you just listen to me?"

"What's the point? It won't change the fact that you practically _raped_ me."

Wesker froze, stunned. The snap of her pained words repeated in his head, echoing ten times louder than a gunshot. He watched her as she frantically pulled on her clothes and coat, fishing out her keys as she stormed to the door. Never once did she look back. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Wesker ran his hands distractedly through his hair. _You practically raped me._ He couldn't get those four words out of his mind. A wave of chilled concern washing over him. There was no way to think this wouldn't affect their professional relationship as well. Ada no doubt would never trust him again. _Her strange behavior…Seraphin's sudden interests…now this…_ If those two had allied against him, they had enough power to defeat him. "Oh shit…What the hell have I done?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Gaaa! Please don't hurt me if you didn't like it! How will this loss of control affect those caught in the whirlwind? Will Ada ever let Wesker get close again, and does he truly have a reason to fear her backlash? R&R._


	20. Gin and Tonic, and a Rat Bastard or two

"….And that about covers the mission briefing. Are there any questions?" Wesker's gaze swept the board room. When he looked at Ada, she glanced away, a look of utter disgust and hate clear on her features. What he did to her was unacceptable. Ada had kept her distance since then, both on the job and certainly off duty.

_When she arrived home that night, Ada ripped her clothes off and got into the shower. There, she lost all composure. She slumped against the wall and cried for two hours, her body bruised and sore. In their private affairs, Ada had always trusted Wesker. She had never once thought he would violate her. What scared her the most was that she couldn't bring herself to hate him for it._

Forcing the memory back into darkness, Ada stood and quickly left, the closing words just barely escaping Wesker's lips. She was Ada Wong; strong, independent. If any normal man had even tried to force himself on her, he'd be dead. Instead it had been powerful, totally in control Wesker. Her behavior had stimulated his brief loss of control, and that was exactly why the Organization wanted her near him. They needed Wesker to be unstable before they ever tried to launch an attack against him. Sometimes, she didn't know who used her more.

Too lost in thought, Ada hadn't realized where she was going. A hard, muscular body collided with hers. "Watch where- oh….excuse me. Please forgive me Doctor…" She tried to see his identification badge.

"Martin…I must say…I've never had the pleasure of having such a fine creature simply run into me…You must be the illustrious Ada Wong I've heard so much about." The sandy haired man offered her a smile that didn't meet his chilling, pale blue eyes.

There was a coldness to him, one she didn't trust at all. Hesitating a moment, Ada returned his smile before sweeping by. "Yes…Please excuse me. I must be going."

It was early still, and she had work to do to prepare for an upcoming mission. Despite this, she knew her low concentration would severely hinder her performance.

Strong Ada, the cool, calculating one. What they didn't know was that she _did_ have feelings, she too could feel weakness. She was human, just like everyone else…but not _him._

-------------------------------------------------------------

_She had avoided contact with him over the next few weeks, but he couldn't blame her_. Inside, Wesker felt miserable for his actions, wishing he could erase that night from her memory. It was deeply bothersome to him that she was the only thing on his mind. Wesker tried to play it off, acting like he didn't need her: Ada would be happier without him, away from where he could hurt her. He wasn't human, and his control only extended so far. Hurting her again would drive him insane. Heaving a sigh, Wesker ran his hands over his face. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Too proud, he refused to apologize for his actions, choosing to blame _her_ for so readily accepting the Frenchman's flirtations. Even then, that didn't stop him from calling her during their off hours. She never let him get a word in edgewise, and he never pressed the matter. When she was ready to talk things over, she would hear him out. _Until then, I'll just have to keep trying…_

There was a knock on the door, too firm to belong to Ada. Wesker straightened up. "It's open if you have business."

Krauser entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Sir, about my next mission. You've paired me with Ada again…but I think I need another partner."

"Explain yourself."

"Nothing personal to Wong, but since our return from the zombie island, she's been a bit off center. Have you noticed that she's not even sticking around to work? I told her yesterday we needed to get prepared and she skipped out on me again!"

With his eyes hidden behind his dark shades, Wesker could freely stare down at his desk. "Yes…I have noticed. As her supervisor, I plan on dealing with it accordingly. Krauser, it wouldn't be wise for you to investigate further into Miss Wong's personal life."

"So um….How's it going with you two?

Wesker removed his sunglasses, cat's eyes glaring dangerously at the commando. "What did you just say?"

As big a man as he was, Krauser was intimidated by his employer. He shuffled awkwardly, unable to hold the fearsome gaze. "Well…she was pretty damn pissed about you not telling us about the outbreak…I was just thinking… Perhaps…"

"It's not your damn job to think. Now, get your ass out of my office." Wesker's glare followed Krauser out the door. The mercenary wasn't as dumb as often perceived, which was only one reason why Wesker had hired him. Although he was a talented grunt, the tyrant wouldn't allow the powerhouse to go poking around in his private business, especially where Ada was concerned. Something needed to be done to salvage their relationship, both professionally and personally.

_Now is not the time. _Getting up from his desk, Wesker straightened his blazer as he left his office. He was due for another meeting, and had to keep his thoughts focused. Arriving early to the board room, he stalked over to his usual seat and joined the only other two executives present. Seraphin, who had extended his stay in America, gave him a searching glance, before turning once more to speak with Doctor Patrice Ogden. Behind his shades, Wesker glared menacingly at the Frenchman.

"Incredible," Ogden was saying. "I take it that with the recent developments you have been forced to once more halt the experiment?"

Seraphin shook his head. "No...and yes. I've decided to allow my old colleague to resume research. After all, he was one of the original four doctors to begin working on the project, along with Mallery, my wife, and I...The virus itself is becoming more stable, but this current matter in Spain is too pressing and time consuming."

Doctor Ogden gave Wesker a brief glance and nod. "Doctor Wesker, you are familiar with Doctor Phillips' work on the new virus, correct?"

Wesker opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened. The meeting was close to commencing, and the rest of the board members and heads of departments began filing in. Seraphin looked up, standing to greet someone. "Jason, Jason, Jason...you haven't changed a bit."

"Ha! I can see you haven't aged a day…I hear you're still quite the lady's man."

The men embraced and shook hands, Seraphin offering the man the seat next to him. Wesker arched an eyebrow, noting how forced the gesture seemed on Phillips' part, but not on that of his comrade. Jason Martin wasn't one of the doctors he favored. Far from it, in fact. The younger doctor was mouthy, brash, almost thinking of himself as the next William Birkin. _Too bad I knew Will…and his ambitions got the better of him_. The tyrant wanted nothing more than to teach the upstart a lesson, but lashing out against Martin would not be the wisest move.

Taking the seat, Jason glanced across the table to Wesker and smirked. "Doctor Wesker…I have heard some unsettling reports about your latest endeavors. Hiring unruly agents and falling well behind with deadlines…I can't help but question if you are losing your grip. Old age must be setting in, even on you."

An unearthly stillness enshrouded the room. Determined not to lose his poise, Wesker leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed. "Had I half your incompetence, _boy_, I would have never survived this long. There is much you can learn from your elders and betters."

The infuriated doctor half stood, but Seraphin pulled him back down. "Jason, you're fighting a losing battle. Matching wits against Albert is a game you don't want to play. And you're one to talk about aging! You're only two years younger than Doctor Wesker."

Patrice smiled. "Listen to you men…Bickering like old hens at a country social. Why, next you'll start fussing over panty hose and what color stockings match your lab coats."

Seraphin gave a rueful smile, turning his charm on. "Indeed ma'am. And might I add, for forty-seven, you certainly have lovely legs." The congregation laughed some, the tension slacking.

Giving her friend a playful smack on the arm, the slightly flushed doctor continued with the meeting. "Nice legs indeed. Let's get down to business. We have some special guests today from Europe. Seraphin, would you be so kind to introduce them?"

As Seraphin took the floor, Wesker felt his attention wavering. Every meeting was the same. Each person eager to assert how productive they were, and always shifting blames whenever a problem arose. Nothing had changed. As the meeting droned on, Wesker couldn't help but envy Ada and Krauser. What he wouldn't give to be back in the field again, do some real work. To be honest with himself, working in the labs was boring, and made him lazy. The tyrant wanted bloodshed, not backbiting and petty squabbling. _There had to be some way to break the monotony._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Krauser just wasn't having a good day. When he approached Wesker about Ada, he had meant it as a gesture of camaraderie. In all his years, he had seen many a good soldier had fallen to stress and allowing personal affairs to distract them. If Ada's emotions were so easily read, Krauser knew it would endanger not only her but him and the mission as well. Wesker hadn't been any help at all.

Forcing himself to try and relax, the mercenary decided to stop by the bar for a drink. Only a few minutes after two in the afternoon, the bar was relatively empty. The usual patrons wouldn't start dropping by until after six. After taking his seat, Jack nodded to the older man serving the drinks. "Give me a-"

"Gin and tonic." Jack's ears perked at the accented voice behind him. Craning his head, his jaw nearly dropped. Dressed in what had to be the tightest business suit and mini skirt he had ever seen was a vixen with long, scarlet red hair. Krauser couldn't help but leer at her prominent bust, stretching the front of her blouse and jacket. Completely ignoring him, she leaned by him and took her liquor. A spicy, alluring scent enveloped him as she drew closer.

Clearing his throat, Krauser tried to give her a smile. "It's on me. And I'll have a vodka straight." His eyes darted from the bartender back to her. "Never seen you around here before…What's your name honey?"

Her fierce green eyes met his and narrowed, elegantly penciled eyebrow arching as she took him in and sized him up. With an acid dripping smile, she replied to him in what he thought sounded French.

"Sorry…what was that?"

She glared at him, finishing off her drink in one go and slamming the glass back down on the bar. "I said why don't you just drop dead." The sharp click of her heels echoed through the bar as she left, slender hips swaying as she went.

Krauser stared after her, mouth slightly agape. The buxom vixen was as fiery as her hair, a complete turn on. Whistling low, he turned back to his drink. "This just isn't my day."

The bartender shrugged and served him another shot. "At least she spoke to you…most men she simply laughs off and throws her drink back in their face."

"How long has she been here?"

"She's the personal secretary to one of the French executives…She arrived two days ago and will be leaving either today or tomorrow." The elderly man chuckled before turning back to his bottles and glasses. "Damn good thing too….that woman wasted too much of my liquor."

Jack was quiet as he finished off yet another shot, signaling for another. Forcing her out of his mind, he tried to think of how to deal with the more pressing matter of his upcoming mission. There were more important things at stake than a bimbo who wouldn't give him the time of day.

-------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting ended, Wesker was all too eager to return to his office. In the corridor however, he had the great misfortune of walking past Seraphin and Jason. The Frenchman nodded in greeting and looked down at his notes. The upstart on the other hand, smirked. "I had the good fortune to have your agent bump into me….Might I say Miss Wong's loveliness is no mere rumor."

Wesker stiffened, turning slowly to Martin. "Indeed? Well, don't let her pretty face fool you. She's quite the spoiled little bitch, and she's not one to allow a man to control her."

"Is that so? Interesting…Any chance I might be able to buy her out?"

Oh yes, Wesker hated Martin much more than Phillips. "She's not for sale," he snapped. "Even if she was, you could never afford her."

Sensing danger, Seraphin stepped between the two men. "Besides, Miss Wong has a mission to prepare for, if I'm not mistaken. Doctor Wesker, if you'll excuse us." Grabbing Jason Martin by the arm, Seraphin forcibly marched in the opposite direction.

Returning to his office, Wesker rubbed his temples. He was hard pressed not to follow after them and rip the bastard's head off. Had Ada been present, he would have no doubt taken her once more. She made him feel highly territorial. _That's not a good sign._ Wesker frowned, glancing at the clock. It was already late in the afternoon, and she was no doubt already gone for the day.

It was amazing how something so trivial and routine as the sunset could move a person. Wesker stared out as the dusk faded to night, the city illuminated by the neon and other artificial lights. The dying sunlight had caught his eye, giving him moment of pause. It had been a long day, one he was more than eager to end. Wesker stood at the window of his office, glass of whiskey in hand as he allowed his thoughts to wander. On the outside, the day's meeting had appeared to go well. He knew better. Power struggles and infighting were only hindering his progress of power and domination. The last bit of whiskey burnt his throat on the way down, but even two bottles of the liquor wouldn't give him a buzz. Wesker sat the shot glass down and grabbed his briefcase. Going home early seemed like a good idea. He would fix some dinner, take a hot shower, and try to sleep. Rolling his eyes, Wesker fished through his pockets for his car keys. "If only it were that easy…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes after four and she still couldn't sleep. Ada drew her knees closer to her body, head resting against the oak of her headboard. Ever since that night, her dreams were haunted with images of Wesker. Some nightmares were of him losing control with her once more, others were his reactions when he found out the truth.

The ringing of her phone jolted her violently out of her thoughts. Ada swallowed hard, then answered. "Hello?"

"Ada, I-"

She hung up, not even giving Wesker a moment to explain. Tonight had only been the third time since the incident that he tried to contact her outside work. He would either persist, or give up. When the phone rang again, Ada hesitated before answering. _Never_ had he called twice in one night. "…Yes?"

"We've noticed you haven't been as close to the target as of late, Miss Wong," The Organization's contact didn't sound pleased. Something in his voice made Ada more wary than usual. "Might we inquire the matter?"

"I…fear he may be becoming suspicious."

"Extrapolate, please."

Ada cleared her throat nervously. She hated dealing with the Organization. Never was she allowed any contact with other agents, her supervisors, or even those who paid her. Any mission data and money was passed off in random locations, mostly deserted back roads at night. "His…behavior toward me…as of late, he has been asking questions. I have a feeling that he has me under watch."

"Proof?"

"Just a hunch."

"Your intuition needs refinement. Either get with the program and do your duties, or we will be forced to terminate you."

The line went dead. Ada slowly replaced the receiver. She didn't want to look at Wesker, let alone stay close to him. However, her feelings were irrelevant when she had a job to do. As every good agent knew, one had to remain detached…no matter what. Lying down, Ada stared up at the ceiling until grogginess overtook her to the point of sleep. It was time to make the ultimate choice, and she could no longer look back.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N - The next few chapters should see a rise in action. Not much else to say besides the usual R&R_


	21. Betrayal Around the Corner

_A/N- It's been forever since I've updated, I know. Try working and going to school full time and keeping up with life. It's not easy growing up kiddos. Anyway… I've got a lot of responses asking when I'm bringing back Chris and the others. Don't worry everyone! They will be making their appearances soon. There's a reason why I'm staggering them out. As for Sherry…she's actually going to be in the next chapter or two. After that, Wesker and Ada will be taking a rest, and we'll have some fun with the others? On to the fic then._

_- - - - -_

_"Is your mission clear, Miss La Fleur? I want the files before we return to France."_

_The agent nodded. "Oui…I understand sir. Every bit of Wesker's confidential viral files will be copied for you, as planned. I'll have the data safely brought to you the moment I can get away to return."_

_The doctor put out his cigarette, blowing the last bit of smoke into the woman's face. Pulling her body closer to his, he licked her neck slowly. "Don't fail me…if you do, even _he _won't save you."_

_"And the boy?"_

_"Oh I'm sure his father is keeping him busy…he won't interfere. Now…get to work, and don't return here without my files."_

_- - - - -_

Françoise crept silently through the halls. Save for the few drunks in the bar, only the night shift researchers and security were within the facility. She had picked the best night to infiltrate the lab's archives. Hugging the wall to avoid the camera, she peeked around the corner. The coast was clear all the way to the archives room.

The tap of her flats hardly audible, the spy slunk quickly to the door and turned the knob. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, toots." Françoise froze, the deep, slightly raspy voice familiar but unrecognizable. "Turn around slowly and keep your hands in the air."

Knowing she was caught and had nowhere to run, she took a deep breath and turned around slowly. _Mon Dieu…I forgot about him…the man from the bar! _Françoise took into account that Wesker and his agent Ada Wong had left the facility early, but the thought that the tyrant's other agent would be around never crossed her mind. He wasn't armed, but with his size, he didn't need to be. The man was pure muscle; broad and tall with a damn mean look to his blazing eyes. Running would only make a scene, and attempting to fight the brute would be suicide. The scars on his face told the story well; this was not a man to mess with.

Krauser kept his eyes glued to the woman in front of him. "I knew you would cause some sort of trouble…Françoise La Fleur…. Personal secretary and spy to Seraphin Phillips…"

Putting on a pretty smile, the French agent leaned against the door. "You know me, monsieur? I'm impressed…but who might you be?"

Krauser's lip curled in a snarl. "No games honey. You're coming with me now. Wesker doesn't like it when outsiders poke around in his private files…no matter how pretty they may be."

Pouting her luscious lip, Françoise took a step closer to Krauser, hands still raised in the air. "Mmm…I'd love you go with you….Perhaps I can help you forget I was ever here."

"Ha! Sorry doll, but those little tricks won't work on me. You see….I'd rather keep my head than not get any." Taking her by the arm, Krauser marched her to the lower holding cells, ignoring her simpering whines and pitiful excuses. "Since you were only poking around, I'm not going to call Wesker at this hour. Instead, I'll let you stew in there until he arrives." He roughly pushed her into the cell and slammed the door, forcing himself to ignore her sorrowful eyes and heaving, buxom chest. Women like her and Ada were a dime a dozen in their business; they thought their pretty faces and sexuality could get them out of any situation. With iron will and solid determination, Krauser withdrew his knife and began twirling and flipping it idly, wishing Wesker would arrive soon.

- - - - -

The elusive beast known as sleep had been able to cleverly deceive and evade Wesker once again. After yet another sour altercation with Ada over the phone, the tyrant found himself in a state of perpetual thought. Why had such a simple act of flirtatious behavior riled him thus? Why did it cause him to lose control, to lash out and take advantage over one of the only people, the only woman, he gave a damn about? Seraphin Phillips…did the scientist really mean harmless flirting, or was the snake attempting to drive a stake between him and Ada all along? Had he finally lost Ada's trust forever? Without Ada, his best spy, things were certain to grow much more unstable and inconvenient.

Twisting and turning in the dark until finally unable to handle the stillness of his room any longer, Wesker threw back the satin covers and rose to his feet. By the time he showered and dressed, it was close to five-thirty. His usual wake up time only an hour away, he knew it would be better to simply make something to eat and then head to work for an early start. After all it would make up for the hours he left early the previous day. That was one of the curses of the business. The labs and fear of betrayal from the other executives always kept him on his toes. One mistake, one tiny little error in judgment could cost him his life, his power, and the chance to raise above all those other fools grasping at the strings of absolute domination.

He opted out for simple toast and coffee, drinking the scalding liquid almost the moment he poured it, but saving the toast until it had cooled. Wesker had often mused about his eating habits after his transformation; the high metabolism meant he could eat practically anything he wanted, and yet the drive to eat remained normal. _One would think that someone infected with the virus would be unable to stop their hunger._ Wesker chewed the bread thoughtfully. Zombies, hunters, lickers, arachnids; each of the infected creatures had been driven by their animalistic need for food and nothing more, and yet, he remained the same, more or less. Wesker knew well enough that he had to keep his head on straight. Being a successful B.O.W, many of the other doctors would no doubt jump at the chance to try and run their own experiments on him. It was yet another reason he always needed to be one step ahead of them, and always needed to be in full control. Guinea pig to no one but himself, Wesker firmly vowed to die before he ever became another's prize project.

- - - - -

Ada swirled her finger around the edge of her coffee mug. It was cold now, undesirable to drink and yet she had no will to pour it out. Light shadows under bleary, slightly read eyes stood testament to her lack of sleep. Even the shower she took couldn't help her feel more rejuvenated. The problem was plain and obvious; torn between two jobs, torn between caring for a man and wanting to slit his throat and bleed him slowly to death, torn between a freedom of death or living in slavery to one cause or another.

Brooding was not an option. Pushing herself up from the table, Ada locked up her apartment and set out for the Umbrella headquarters. The Organization needed her, the same as Wesker. Failing either would be certain death, and she wasn't ready to give up her life after suffering through so much.

- - - - -

Almost instantly after turning on his cell phone, Wesker scowled. He couldn't even drive to work without having someone call him. Answering the ringing phone on the first tone, he bit back the annoyance in his voice. "This is Wesker."

"Sir…I think you ought to get here a bit early this morning. We had an attempted break in during the night."

Wesker's eyebrow arched as he shifted the phone to his other ear so he could switch gears. "Interesting…I assume you have the suspect in custody then?"

Krauser's voice sounded almost gleeful. "Yes sir. _She_ was very intent on trying to get free, but she's asleep now."

The euphoria in the grunt commando's voice gave Wesker a moment to pause. Was the joy so existent because the traitor in holding was Ada? "Who…have you identified her?"

"That philandering French doctor…Phillips. She is his consort, sir."

News the certainly put a new spin on things. Breathing a mental sigh of relief, Wesker kept all emotion out of his voice, as usual. "Have her taken to my office. Be discreet, and keep Doctor Phillips out of this. Assuming your attempt to get information out of her has failed, I'll question her myself." Hanging up, Wesker switched gears once more, speeding unabashedly the remainder of the way.

- - - - -

Keeping a brisk trot, the tyrant hurried to his office, Wesker ignored what greeting he received from his coworkers. Judging from the tone and feeling in the air, no one save he and Krauser knew of the attempted break in. That was always a plus. Having his rivals know about a security breach would only fuel their misgivings and empower them even more against him. Mentally noting that Krauser deserved a raise, Wesker stopped at his door and straightened his suit, adjusting his sunglasses before opening the door. Krauser and the would-be intruder were waiting, he standing and she sitting. Giving his soldier a nod, Wesker ignored the woman and promptly took a seat behind his desk. Having duly noted that she kept her eyes glued to the floor, Wesker saw it fit to go about his business for the moment. "Krauser…get Miss Wong in here now. I don't care if your call wakes her…tell her it's urgent. And...while you are at it, go get some coffee. Black, for me, if you please."

Jack nodded and hastily retreated into the hall way and headed for the nearest coffee machine. On the way he contacted Ada's PDA. When her face appeared on the screen, Krauser couldn't resist a chuckle. "You look like shit."

"Burn in hell," Came her curt reply, eliciting yet another gleeful laugh.

"Wesker has orders. Meet him in his office." The line disconnected. Smirking, Krauser set off, an odd spring to his brisk pace as he went to fetch the drinks. Of all the work related business to pass up, this was not one of them.

- - - - -

Ada entered Wesker's office, mildly surprised to see such a congregation. After her brief call from the Organization, she knew she had to get back on track. Whatever was going on, she planned to use it to once more get close to Wesker. Keeping her eyes on her employer, she ignored the others in the room. "You called, _sir_?"

Wesker cleared his throat. "As my top agent, I think it best that you know what's going on. It appears that early this morning, we nearly had an incident."

"Nearly?" Ada cast a quick glance to the busty woman now standing next to Krauser. "I see…And what does this have to do with me? I'm just your _agent_ remember? Take your break in up with the head of security."

_Damn the woman._ Wesker ground his teeth, seething inwardly. Yes, he deserved every bit of her verbal lashing, but now was not the time nor was it the place. "I'll get to the bottom of this. Miss La Fleur, you are Doctor Phillips' secretary, are you not? If you wish to live, answer truthfully. Why were you attempting to break into my data room?"

"I was lost, sir. This is my first time here…I was looking for the ladies' room."

Wesker ignored the snort of disbelief from Krauser and continued. "Of course….looking for a restroom at three in the morning." Drawing closer to the woman, the blond lowered his shades. "You're not a very good liar, Miss La Fleur."

Not to be intimidated, the woman tried matched his stare. The shock of seeing his odd, inhuman eyes registered on her face, and instantly her demeanor broke. "Maybe not…but I was telling the truth. I had been at the bar and was a bit drunk…I must have taken a wrong turn and ended up in the wrong hallway." Still not out of tricks yet, she quickly regained her composure. Lips curling into a smile, Françoise gave Wesker a wink. "It's not my fault you don't have signs or directions."

Wesker straightened, aware of the game she was trying to lure him into. "We will be checking your story-"

"Go ahead. There was a doctor at the bar last night wearing a burgundy sweater and two men from Albania who came with the other dignitaries. Mister Caldwell was serving us drinks while we discussed the latest Arsenal and Tottenham Hotspur."

Each of those facts would no doubt be backed and fully supported by each of the men once he tracked them down. All security cameras would show the same, providing the agent to no doubt successfully avoid further suspicion form the other executives in charge. Making the blunder of accusing a foreign doctor, a doctor of great esteem at that, of possibly conspiracy would certainly cost him in the long run. There was little Wesker could do about it, thus he cleared his throat. "Krauser…escort Miss La Fleur back to her room…after that, you may have the rest of the day for your leisure."

Silence hung dead in the room before Krauser nodded. "Understood sir…If you'll follow me, _ma'am._"

When the two were gone, Ada leaned against Wesker's desk, eyebrow raised. "That's it? So what do you plan on doing?"

Rubbing his temples, Wesker took the seat in his chair. "Nothing. I know she is lying, but her alibis will no doubt clear her. A blood-alcohol test would have proved she could have passed for intoxication, thus her story would have seemed highly plausible. According to Krauser, she wasn't trying to force her way into the room at the time…Whoever ordered her to try and infiltrate my files was clever enough to cover their bases." In a momentary fit of anger, Wesker slammed his palms onto the table top. "Had he only waited a moment or two longer he would have caught her in the act! It would have given us something solid!" Taking a deep breath, the exasperated tyrant went back to massaging the sides of his head.

Ada knew well why he would not take action; if Wesker was to accuse one of the other doctors of sabotage, dissention and chaos would make it almost impossible to reunite Umbrella. _Which is what the Organization wants…damn._ "So you'll do nothing. Fine…If there's nothing else, I have a mission to prepare for."

Standing and slowly approaching her, Wesker removed his shades and set them aside. He needed to confront her now to at least try and settle the matter. "There are several other issues we need to discuss... Ada...Come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Hesitating, Ada lost her nerve. "I'd rather not."

"We need to talk-"

"There's nothing left to say, Wesker...its over. This should have never started."

The moment she turned to leave, he was upon her. Ada froze, her body instantly recalling the pain of the last time he touched her. Grabbing her shoulders, Wesker drew her back to him. Ada tensed, keeping her back straight against his chest. "Let me go or I'll scream."

"Scream all you want. No one would dare challenge me, butterfly."

"Don't call me that." Neither cruel nor oppressive, Wesker's touch was so gentle, so sincere that Ada didn't want to keep resisting. For the sake of her sanity and stability however, she _needed_ to push him away. Teeth clenched, she gave him another hiss of impatience. "I said let me go….now!"

"You need this...you want it so badly it hurts to repress it." Wesker's arms slid from her arms to encircling her stomach. "I won't let you walk out on me, Ada...You're far too valuable-"

"I'm not going to be your whore any longer."

"You never were...Please Ada…I'll make it all up to you. Have dinner with me tomorrow." His lips were a gentle caress on the nape of her neck. "We won't be alone…as much as I would wish it. There will be a very special guest…and your next mission…I've swapped you out for McCarty."

Ada wanted desperately to defy him, but she was too captivated by his touch. Her job, her life depended on it, but could she stand the heartbreak much longer? She knew all along it was playing with fire; mixing emotions and work was the first rule never to be broken. Remembering the Organization's warning, she closed her eyes. There was little more she could do, and now that he's changed her mission plans, there was no way to deny him. "…Only dinner…"

"Only dinner," He murmured, possessively pulling her body more into his. Her anger and resistance aroused him, almost too much. God, how he had missed her. Everything from her fiery temper and solid defiance to her soft, well formed curves excited him, blazed a hot passion for her inside his core. Lips gently trailed along her nape, kissing and gently biting her flesh. Hungry, desperate; tyrants took what they wanted and gave no quarter.

Ada's breath hitched as his erection pressed into her ass, his kisses becoming more passionate. She couldn't believe it, but even after everything, her body still welcomed his touch. Nothing could stop her as she turned around and embraced him, wanting his warmth and the comfort of his body to envelope every inch of her. His tongue sought hers, and she gradually let him in. Hands running feverishly down his back, Ada felt him pulling her closer, turning to push her against his desk. His rough hands jumped to her thighs, shoving up her dress. Sensing his need to possess her, Ada dared not stop him. It was a craving she desperately wanted as well.

A soft knock at the door forced the two apart. "Wesker I was wondering if-" Seraphin stepped in and looked up from his files and froze, catching their quick attempt to straighten their clothes. Clearing his throat, he quickly turned around. "Excuse me…I was unaware that you were occupied. Miss Wong."

"Doctor Phillips." Ada waited until the Frenchman wasn't looking, then cast a glance at Wesker. Running a hand nervously through her hair, she cleared her throat. "Only dinner…"

"Tomorrow at six…"

Ada hurried past Seraphin, keeping her eyes adverted as they passed. The Frenchman did likewise, and it wasn't until after the door was closed that he looked up to Wesker. "I won't tell anyone."

Wesker arched an eyebrow, provokingly. "About what?"

"Um...of you and...Never mind..." He quickly handed over the documents.

"Forget those files. Your agent was caught sulking near my archives this morning...Would you care to tell me why?" Wesker's inhuman eyes glowed wickedly behind his shades.

The shocked look on Seraphin's face was seemingly genuine. "My…agent? Surely you don't mean…"

"The woman… red hair, highly buxom?"

"Françoise was here? She told me she was feeling ill and retired early to her room last night! She's not my agent in the slightest! Don't be daft Wesker. Surely you don't think…after everything I've done and how much money I've sacrificed…that I'd betray you?" Seraphin scoffed, a brazen thing indeed to do in front of a super human. "Even if I was…you'd think I would use someone a little less memorable."

"For your sake, you had better be telling the truth. I would hate to have to kill you this early in our dealings." Clever indeed. Women like Françoise stood out, almost too much. Above all things, a true master of espionage would never use a body even a blind man could point out.

"Wesker I assure you...I had no idea. What do you plan on doing? Shall I have her executed to prove my point?"

"That is unnecessary at the moment. Keep quiet...Don't let her know that you know...If she acts again, I will kill you both." Wesker sauntered back behind his desk and sat down, folding his hands together pensively. His eyes narrowed as he watched Seraphin take his seat. The doctor was nervous, a bit fearful, but completely oblivious about his secretary's actions. _Either that, or he was shaping out to be an even better actor than she_. Highly possible, however, that another person could be working the strings of La Fleur. Albert knew all too well of double agents. Pushing the thoughts aside, Wesker sighed. It was time for business. "Now…how goes the preparation for our new endeavor?"

Seraphin put on his calm face once more, all nerves disappeared. "Saddler has put in a request for some very expensive excavation and medical equipment. Financially there shouldn't be too big a problem, as long as we remain discreet and avoid rousing the dogs about out intentions."

Reaching over his desk and taking the files, Wesker quickly skimmed over the prices and lists. _Expensive indeed…I could build two small labs for this estimate._ "It seems our _friend_ won't require assistance setting up. That will cut back on the cost some, but this will still be pricey."

"I'll see to it that my private funds can cover the brunt of expenditures." Phillips coolly leaned over and flipped to the final pages. "That is the latest from the research…Of course, as you can see, it differs a bit from what Saddler originally sent us."

Wesker nodded, practically reading the Frenchman's mind. "I know. We'll have to look into getting one of our men inside. If Saddler wants to cut us out of our fair share, then we'll just have to let him do the hard work, and take the final product for ourselves." That was, the main plan anyway. Wasting all that money for the Spanish cultist and not reaping the rewards truly went against their nature. When the idea was first proposed, Wesker had shrugged it off. Viruses were his forte, not parasites. The former were much easier to work with, better for mass chaos. Parasites needed time to breed, and would most likely have to be implanted inside a host… Glancing briefly at his watch, Wesker winced. He had forgotten all about another important matter that required his attention. "Hopefully we can conclude early today. I have business up in the Cedar facility tomorrow and have to get some research done before I leave…I also have some shopping to do this evening, which will cut my hours short once more. You will still be attending dinner tomorrow night, will you not?"

Seraphin nodded, taking back his portfolio of notes and standing. "Yes…I look forward to it, actually. If my plans change, my associate will take my place. You'll know him when you see him, trust me. He's highly qualified…and can speak for me on most matters." Briskly nodding once more, the French doctor turned on his heel and made his exit. For all his occasional pomp and luster, Phillips was a unique gem. Wesker enjoyed having such a clever ally, and should his allegiance turn, they would certainly become best of enemies as well. In his honesty, Wesker was growing quite bored with all current opposition. _Predictable swine, whining and bitching about every little problem_. Would it not be for the paperwork, Wesker would just kill them himself.

First it was Ada, then Françoise, now he had to go up to take care of his other problem. Wesker sighed, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. It was not turning out to be a good day.

* * *

_AN- Next chapter...a dinner date for four. After that...gasp the return of the good guys!_


	22. Something Normal

_Author's Note: No I'm not dead. Sorry for the long dry spell, but college and work take their toll. So do computer viruses that decide it is awesome to crash your files and delete all your progress on things like fanfics! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I know it has been a while, but since I'm taking the semester off I hope to maybe write a few more chapters. Yes...I'll eventually feature the ex-STARS as well. RE5 is coming out in March...can't wait!_

* * *

Sherry sat in her _room_, which served more as a cell. Despite the changes in her living accommodations, she was still a prisoner. Wesker seldom came to see her, and when he did it was more for the sake of unnerving her. However Ada always accompanied him, and she was much more sociable. True, she was haughty and a bit sarcastic, but Sherry was warming to her. Ada had even taken her shopping before. The fact that Wesker had not approved made the young lady relish the event even more. It was not often Sherry was able to venture outside the walls of the facility. Private Umbrella tutors were brought in so her education would not flounder, and if she was ever ill the doctors on staff could easily tend to her.

Sighing unhappily, Sherry gazed out the barred window. Although the weather was brisk, the sun was shining brightly. Had the Raccoon disaster never occurred, she would be outside reading, or perhaps joining a game of tag with the neighborhood children. Sherry may not have had too many friends, but it was not as if the children her age were ever cruel to her. To them, having both parents be well respected doctors for Umbrella was impressive. If they had only known how lonely it was…

The door to her room opened and Wesker strode in, hardly giving her time to collect her thoughts. Before Sherry could even open her mouth to tell him how rude it was for a man to barge into a girl's room, a package was dropped on her lap and he was already seating himself at her desk. "Stop day dreaming. Go put that on and clean up. You're going out tonight."

Cheeks puffing in indignation at the demand, Sherry grabbed the box. "What if I don't want to?"

Wesker pushed his black sunglasses up a bit with a scoff, standing and heading for the door. "Then you shall remain here. If you will not accept the invite then I will not force you."

"Wait!" Sherry shuffled her feet sullenly. "…where are we going to eat?"

Wesker couldn't help but smirk, knowing very well the young Birkin would never pass by a chance to escape the facility. "To a very nice, very expensive restaurant. Ada picked that dress out for you…I do hope you have shoes to match."

Excitement growing by the second, Sherry quickly opened the box. Inside was a neatly folded dress, soft pink in hue seen in some pearls. Gently removing it, Sherry's eyes widened even more as the cloth fell to form. "It's so pretty!" Forgetting herself for a moment, she looked over and smiled happily at her captor. "Thank you!" Rushing into the bathroom, Sherry quickly groomed her hair and brushed her teeth, waiting until after she was clean before putting on the dress. The cloth was a bit clingy but soft, falling just short of her knees. Spinning and admiring herself in the mirror, Sherry couldn't help but flush with pride. Her body was filling out nicely, and the dress really made her look like a lovely young woman.

While she was in the bathroom, Wesker did his usual check over the room to make sure nothing was amiss. Sherry Birkin was crafty and highly intelligent for her age and as her _guardian_ he couldn't allow her to plan a dangerous escape. Opening her closet, he was not surprised to see it messy. Nudging her discarded garments and toys with his foot, the tyrant saw some dress shoes that would be suitable for the evening. As the bathroom door opened and Sherry came out, he found himself pleasantly surprised. "You don't look like such a brat now." Watching her face fall a bit, he smirked wickedly and handed her the shoes. "You're a young woman…it is time for you to start behaving more maturely. I understand your childhood was not what you wished it could have been, but trying to fight growing up is a losing battle Sherry." Feeling a bit awkward, Wesker placed a light hand on her shoulder. "If you start behaving yourself more…perhaps I'll see about having you moved away from this facility to something closer to me. In doing such you'll be given a bit more freedom. Tonight will be your first test, understand?"

"Yes sir." Sherry's smile was completely gone by now. Though she enjoyed Ada's visits, being around Wesker made her a bit uncomfortable. He was like her father, but lacked the tenderness. A nagging thought in the back of her mind told her he planned on using her in an experiment. That thought was what had kept her from ever upsetting him too much.

"…Ada's tastes prove to be astounding yet again. Your parents would be proud of you."

Blinking, Sherry looked up to see that Wesker was looking at her with his shades lowered, yellow eyes glowing a bit. It was the closest thing to a compliment he had ever given her, and he never mentioned her parents outside of conversation about their past works. "Um…t-thank you…"

Wesker stared at her a moment longer before nodding, pushing his shades back into place and heading for the door. "Let's be on our way then…it is a long drive back to town and Ada will be waiting."

Not wanting to be left behind by his pace, Sherry quickly followed him, aware of the eyes gazing at the pair as they headed for the exit of the facility. "So….Ada is going with us?"

"Naturally. I wouldn't be taking you out if it wasn't for her. I am having a dinner meeting with a colleague, and she did not wish to be bored during business conversation. Our other guest is Doctor Seraphin Phillips…you are to be respectful to him at all times, understand?"

"Yes sir." Curious about the doctor but afraid to ask, Sherry simply kept her queries to herself. Having Ada present would be good enough for her. Unlike Wesker, Ada would fill her in with the details if she were to ask. As Wesker opened the car door for her, Sherry couldn't help but feel her smile returning. She was once more returning to the outside world, returning to something that was normal.

* * *

_Short chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. I was very rusty though...took a bit to get into character and remember where I left off with the plot. Hope you all enjoyed it. Look for more....erm....eventually._


End file.
